Walk with me, I'm your boss!
by Maywen
Summary: Chloé, devenue l'assistante de Lex Luthor, va voir sa vie basculer du jour au lendemain. Quel mystère se cache derrière cet homme? Retrouvez les palpitantes aventures d'une Chloé maladroite.
1. Chloé&co

Titre: Walk with me, I'm your boss!

Rating: tout public

Disclamer: Rien à moi, pas un kopeck de gagné! Si c'est pas malheureux ^^

Note de l'auteur: Bienvenue (ou rebienvenue) à tous sur cette fanfiction! J'ai décidé de reprendre une ancienne de mes fics pour la reformer et cette fois ci, la terminer ^^ Donc, bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis et à très bientôt pour la suite!

* * *

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?  
Tirée de ma rêverie, je relève la tête brusquement vers mon interlocuteur…  
- Quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, oui ?  
Interlocuteur qui me dévisage de manière quelque peu moqueuse…  
- Chloé, je te demande ce que tu penses de ce costume.  
Debout devant un immense miroir, Lex Luthor. Mon boss.  
Oui, avant de vous en dire plus, il faut que je vous mette la situation dans son contexte. Je suis devenue l'assistante de Lex Luthor après qu'il m'ait suppliée… D'accord, j'avoue, il ne m'a jamais suppliée, il m'a juste demandé très gentiment entre deux cafés noirs et délicieux. Mais le fait est qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais bien remplacer son assistante pour les trois mois à venir. Pour ma défense, il faut préciser que ces cafés étaient vraiment des plus exquis...  
Mais cela étant le fait est là, Lex Luthor est devenu mon patron ! Enfin, juste le temps d'un remplacement.  
- Il est… Banal. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher.  
- Pardon ?  
- Banal ! Commun, sans véritable personnalité, qui peut aller à tout un chacun…  
- Oui merci, ça, j'avais compris…  
- Oh vraiment ?  
Mon ton est à peine ironique… Peut-être devrais-je lui tirer la langue ? Cette sale manie m'a été refilée par Lois lors de son dernier passage à Smallville quelques années auparavant. Merci très chère cousine de mon cœur, grâce à toi, je suis dans la boutique la plus luxueuse de Métropolis sur le point de tirer la langue à mon milliardaire de patron.  
Et comble de tout… je viens d'insulter un costume qui doit valoir environ dix ans de salaire.  
- Bon et bien monsieur nous partons, je ne veux que le meilleur et pas seulement du banal, merci Chloé du conseil ! » Annonce Lex en se tournant vers le vendeur.  
Je suis ébahie ! Non mais il se rend compte que ce type va engager un tueur à gage pour éliminer la fille qui lui a fait perdre probablement son meilleur client ? Je suis foutue ! J'étais pourtant promise à un bel avenir, et puis j'aurais bien aimé connaître mes enfants aussi… Adieu monde cruel !  
Bon, relativisons un peu, la dernière fois que j'ai cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné, c'était lors du cocktail de présentation pour le nouveau projet d'usine, lorsque j'ai accidentellement dit au cuisinier que même moi qui ne cuisine jamais, je serais capable de faire mieux. Furieux, il m'avait invitée dans son restaurant pour me faire goûter ses nouveaux plats en précisant qu'il voulait l'avis d'une mégère experte en cuisine – je ne lui ai quand même pas précisé que mes talents culinaires se résumaient à quelques pâtisseries et tout ce qui touchait au café. Loin de m'assassiner dans l'arrière cuisine, il avait accepté toutes mes critiques et les avaient répertoriées une par une dans un petit carnet. Les changements opérés avaient été applaudis par la critique et j'étais devenue goûteuse officielle du restaurant « La coupole » récemment promu comme le restaurant le mieux coté de Métropolis. Donc, je ne pense pas que ce gentil… D'accord, le regard de ce vendeur est vraiment très assassin. Ma fin est proche !  
Lois trouve que je suis devenue un peu parano depuis que je bosse pour Lex et pourtant je ne suis ici que depuis un mois ! Elle s'inquiète trop pour moi. Beaucoup trop. Bon je ne fais rien pour la rassurer non plus… Il faut que je l'appelle ce soir, au moins pour la tranquilliser. Hier j'ai eu l'idée brillante de lui dire que tout allait bien. Grossière erreur ! Elle a eu peur que je sois dans une prise d'otages ! C'est vrai que lui annoncer que tout allait bien, alors que c'est le genre de phrases que je ne prononce plus depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas judicieux pour un penny. Elle a cru que j'étais sous la menace d'une quelconque arme à feu pour dire cela.  
A croire que c'est une affaire de famille d'être parano. Et super protectrice. Elle est devenue une vraie maman poule avec moi depuis que papa est mort. J'ai tellement été renfermée sur moi pendant un an, qu'elle a eu peur que je ne puisse pas y survivre. Depuis, elle ne me quitte plus, et au moindre signe, elle saute au plafond ! Surtout si je lui dis que tout va bien…  
Alors que Lex sort de la cabine d'essayage luxueuse où il s'est changé – terrorisée par ce vendeur, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! -, il attrape ma main et se dirige vers la sortie en m'entrainant à sa suite. Je lance un vague « désolé » au vendeur et à peine est-on dans la rue qu'il m'entraîne dans une petite boutique à deux pas de là. Une charmante et accueillante petite boutique avec la plus délicieuse des odeurs de café. Une merveille !  
- Tu prendras quoi ?  
- Luthor, je vais me faire tuer par ce type !  
Il semble douter de ma santé mentale.  
- Chloé, déjà c'est Lex et puis, non, il ne va pas te tuer  
- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » Je rétorque d'un air de défi.  
- Parce que… quiconque qui essaierait de toucher à un seul de tes cheveux, je lui ferais mordre la poussière  
Je rêve ou il est en train de me draguer… Non, ce n'est pas possible, il rigole voilà tout !  
- Tu vas faire mordre la poussière à mon coiffeur ?  
- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ?  
Et là, il s'approche lentement de moi, mon cœur rate un battement même deux – il est vraiment très près.  
- Tu es imprévisible, charmante et puis… tu as des yeux sublimes. » Me murmure-t-il de sa voix envoutante.  
Non mais je rêve ! Luthor, Lex de son prénom… me drague ? Moi ? Chloé Sullivan ? Il doit continuer à rigoler, c'est surement ça. Ca ne peut-être que ça.  
- Lex, on va être en retard.  
- Je ne suis jamais en retard.  
- Et bien, il faut une première à tout !  
Il attrape deux cappuccino sur le comptoir, paie la vieille dame et me tend mon mug. Alors que je veux attraper maladroitement mon portefeuille, il m'annonce que c'est « un petit cadeau. ». J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas la raison…  
- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas riche mais je peux me payer mon café !  
- Vous êtes trop curieuse mademoiselle.  
Et là, il glisse mon portefeuille dans mon sac et me fait un baisemain ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Lex Luthor, version adorable et sexy ! Lois ne me croira jamais ! Quoique, il vaudrait d'ailleurs que je ne lui en parle pas, sa paranoïa pourrait reprendre le dessus.  
- Bon alors, on file à cette stupide réunion et puis je t'emmène au restaurant.  
Un restaurant ? Non merci.

- Désolée mais je vais rentrer chez moi.  
J'esquive l'invitation comme d'habitude évitant au maximum les sorties. Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à ça… même après un an. Je suis d'ailleurs devenue experte dans ce domaine.  
- Chloé, accepte… C'est moi qui invite ! Tu as juste à t'habiller, et profiter de la soirée.  
Pour un peu, je croirais qu'il sait que je ne sors jamais, que j'évite les contacts, que je préfère rester seule pour ruminer mon chagrin…  
- Lex, je…  
- Je vois au moins que tu t'habitues à m'appeler Lex !  
Interloquée, je rougis comme une collégienne prise en faute. Décidément la vie me réserve bien des surprises ! Mais je dois refuser… Je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter la vie, pas aujourd'hui. Un autre jour, peut-être…  
- Je dois refuser.  
- Tu ne dois rien du tout, tu es libre et ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir de t'avoir à mes cotés ce soir.  
Non, il ne peut pas insister, je ne peux pas. Simplement.  
- Accepte. Tu préfères que l'on déprime chacun de son coté, ou qu'on se change les idées ensemble ?  
Lex Luthor ? Déprimer ? Mais… pourquoi diable déprimerait-il ?  
- Chloé, je sais que tu souffres, ça se voit dans tes yeux… Mais laisse-moi-t'aider. S'il te plait. Et puis, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu m'aides énormément.  
L'aider en quoi ? Vraiment je ne le comprends pas… Mais ça m'intrigue tellement que j'en oublie mes résolutions.  
- D'accord. Je viendrai.  
- Je passe te prendre à 19h.  
- D'accord.  
Mais dans quel pétrin vais-je encore me fourrer ? Sortir avec mon patron ! Professionnellement parlant bien sûr ! Moi qui m'étais toujours jurée de séparer au maximum vie privée et professionnelle !  
Toute la journée, je cherche après une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Une plus efficace que « Je ne peux pas y aller ». En plus, Lex Luthor sortant avec ses secrétaires, ça doit être monnaie courante ! Voilà, en fait ce n'est juste qu'un dîner d'affaires ! Voilà. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Et puis, il n'aime que les brunes… Sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'elles ont dans la tête… Quand je pense qu'il a épousé Lana. Ca me dépassera toujours ! Même s'ils ont divorcé cinq jours après. Mésentente cordiale sur le choix du papier peint ! Ce jour là, papa et moi avions ris pendant toute la journée… Un des derniers moments de bonheur que j'ai gardé en mémoire. Sa voiture a percuté un camion le lendemain… Tout a explosé. Les secours n'ont retrouvé que des tôles brûlées. Juste de la tôle. Rien de cet homme qui fut mon père. Encore une injustice de plus en ce bas monde.  
Fin de ma journée de travail. Je range tranquillement mes affaires et retourne dans mon appartement. Je suis installée à Métropolis depuis peu. C'est Lois qui m'a poussée à venir ici. Mais je n'ai pas pu me défaire de notre maison. Trop de souvenirs. Je ne peux me résoudre à les laisser partir. J'ai le pressentiment que je retournerai un jour là-bas pour y vivre.  
Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel du shopping, non par pur plaisir mais par crainte d'un diner dans un restaurant étoilé. Alors que je dépose mes achats, j'en profite pour ranger un peu, parce que oui je suis devenue ordonnée! Enfin... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on dirait à la vue de tout ce qui traîne ici et là... Mais je vous assure qu'il y a du progrès!  
La voix de Lois emplit la pièce lorsque j'appuie sur la touche du répondeur.  
« Jolie cousine de mon cœur, tu sais que je t'aime énormément mais si tu persistes à ne pas me répondre, je vais être obligée d'envoyer l'armée vérifier qu'il n'y a pas un vil mâle qui loge dans ton lit… Appelle-moi »  
« Chloé, c'est encore moi. Tu sais…. Ta cousine chérie, adorée et vénérée ! Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète… mais c'est tout comme. Alors tu bouges tes charmantes fesses et tu m'appelles illico presto ! »  
« Chloé dernier avertissement… Sinon je te promets de te priver de café pour six mois ! »  
« Un an sans café ! Chloé ! Appelle-moi ! »  
« Vous n'avez plus de nouveaux messages »  
Les joies du répondeur. Je me demande si je n'appellerais pas Lois… Qui sait. Elle serait peut-être contente d'avoir de mes nouvelles !  
- Chloé ! Mais tu étais où bon sang ?  
- En ville… faire du shopping.

Je l'imagine très bien se dandinant en faisant la danse de la victoire dans son salon en criant alléluia … Je n'ai plus prononcé le mot shopping depuis des mois.  
- Lois ?  
- Et tu as acheté quoi ? Pour quelle occasion ?  
- Et bien quelques bricoles. Luthor m'a invitée à dîner, un dîner d'affaires ! Je te rassure, et je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que je porte la même chose qu'au bureau.  
Oulala. Je crois qu'au niveau mensonges, j'atteins des sommets. J'ai acheté une garde-robe toute entière, mais pas la peine de le lui dire, elle serait capable d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne ! Et puis, pour le dîner d'affaires, c'est surtout moi que je rassure. Je n'ai pas mentis en ne lui disant pas que Lex semble s'intéresser à moi, j'ai juste… trafiqué la vérité. Tout simplement !  
Et puis, elle n'en saura rien ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de dormir. Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie était en danger, non ?  
- Attend, Lex Luthor t'as invitée ? Et tu n'as acheté que des babioles ? Et s'il t'emmène dans un restaurant hyper chic ? Tu feras quoi de tes babioles ?  
J'ai déjà potassé la question et j'ai trois robes prêtes au cas où…  
- Mais c'est un simple dîner, il ne va pas me sortir le grand jeu !  
Enfin, j'espère !  
- Chloé…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis une grande fille, je sais me débrouiller.  
- J'arrive  
Oulala. Elle est sur le pied de guerre, même une armée de fous dangereux n'arriverait pas à l'empêcher de venir ici.  
En attendant avec impatience ma cousine je me précipite dans ma chambre pour cacher tous mes achats… Surtout la lingerie. J'en avais besoin certes mais faire passer certains ensembles un peu plus… sexy pour des babioles ça n'ira pas. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser berner facilement !  
Après avoir tout fourré dans le fond d'une malle, j'attends l'arrivée de l'inquisitrice Lois Lane.

* * *

A suivre!


	2. La malle aux merveilles

Je sais. On y croyait plus n'est ce pas? Enfin, voilà! Le chapitre 2 enfin en ligne! Je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme plus ou moins régulier. Une fois semaine au minimum, deux semaines maxi.

Les chapitres sont recorrigés mais j'en profite également pour peaufiner l'histoire, pour rajouter des détails, des scènes ou encore des impressions. Donc on allonge aussi un peu la fanfiction :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Excellente lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapter 2: La malle aux merveilles**

* * *

Je suis sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Et ce qui se déroule dans mon appartement n'est pas pour me rassurer ! Loin de là !

Lois, après avoir débarqué avec deux énormes sacs plein à craquer de vêtements en tout genre – sa garde-robe spéciale soirée au complet selon moi, après avoir avalé un chocolat chaud bouillant, et critiqué la robe noire que j'avais choisie d'un « Chloé, tu vas au restaurant, pas à un enterrement ! », est actuellement assise sur la Malle – oui, Lois Lane est assise sur la fameuse Malle ! – et pire que tout, elle est en train de chipoter négligemment avec le verrou !

Je dois absolument l'éloigner ! Sinon, je suis… non je n'ose même pas imaginer ! Juste y penser pourrait déclencher une série d'évènements plus atroces les uns que les autres. Un mini big bang dans mon appartement ! Horreur !

Détourner son attention ne devrait pas être problématique. Frappons un grand coup ! Soyons fourbes !

- Lois, veux-tu une barre de chocolat ? » Je demande d'un air détaché, presque désintéressé – quel talent d'actrice !

Elle me regarde et lâche le verrou ! C'est un bon début ! Je me retiens d'entamer une danse de la victoire et de la prospérité. Bon. Maintenant que le poisson est ferré, faut-il encore l'attraper… Préparons donc l'épuisette.

- Blanc ? » Son regard devient brillant. « Au lait ? » Je sais qu'elle est intéressée lorsqu'elle se redresse légèrement. Maintenant, le coup final. « Ou… aux noisettes ?

Là, je sais qu'elle est en mon pouvoir. Le mot fatal a été lancé. Elle ne peut plus me résister.  
Un petit regard un peu plus appuyé pour la tenter et je répète en douceur et sensualité ces deux petits mots.

- Aux noisettes…

Lois est de ces personnes dépendantes au chocolat noisette. Comme disait je ne sais plus vraiment qui, ce petit plaisir la laisse pantelante et satisfaite. Un véritable orgasme gustatif.

Voilà, elle me suit gentiment dans la cuisine – loin de ma malle et de ses trésors, je suis diabolique ! - et là…

Un énorme bruit sourd nous parvient! Je suis paralysée par la peur tandis que l'esprit journalistique de Lois est intrigué au plus haut point. Un petit signal 'alerte rouge' s'enclenche dans mon esprit mais trop tard. Elle fonce droit dans ma chambre… Je n'ose même pas m'approcher quand, tout à coup, un cri.

- Youpi !

Un cri de pure félicité. Je suis fichue !

Je rentre lentement dans ma chambre, enfin ce qu'il en reste, et je vois ma chère Lois avec un dos-nu dans les mains, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme si… Noël avait été avancé de 6 mois ! Comme si le monde entier était fait de chocolat noisette !

Le lit est jonché de petits hauts en tout genre, un jeans pend même au lustre… J'ai honte.

- Alors… Juste quelques babioles ? » Me demande Lois qui jubile littéralement.

Le sol est entièrement recouvert de mes achats. C'est incroyable, c'est coloré, pour tout avouer, c'est vrai que ça change de toutes ces choses sombres qui ont envahi ma garde robe depuis l'accident.

- Chloé, c'est super !

- Tu crois ?

Je n'ose plus espérer à un renouveau, je broie du noir depuis tellement longtemps. Alors, la voir si enthousiaste me fait douter.

- Oui ! » Elle se baisse un instant. « Et sinon, …

Elle soulève un string noir brodé de quelques roses rouges.

- Tu compte mettre ça à quelle occasion ?

Son air mutin en dit long sur ce qu'elle insinue…

- Ton mariage avec Smallville.

Et paf ! Alors, Cousine de mon cœur… qu'est ce que tu as à répondre à ça ?

- Moi et Smallville ? Même pas en rêve !

Malgré son air décidé, une légère rougeur vient se nicher sur ses joues. Trop tentant que pour la laisser tranquille.

- Et qui a été au bal avec lui, qui a eu quelques petits accidents de météorites… » Je mime des guillemets avec cette phrase, histoire de la faire rougir un peu plus. « … et qui a fini dans ses bras un nombre incalculable de fois ?

Accidents de météorites… C'est le surnom que je donnais à mes aventures à Smallville lorsque mon père me questionnait sur mes journées rocambolesques.

- Bon, alors aujourd'hui tu vas mettre… » Répond-elle pour détourner mon attention de ce sujet 'sensible'.

Elle commence à fouiller dans mes vêtements, comme si j'allais la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Je suis sûre qu'elle me cache des choses à propos de Clark… Il y a anguille sous roche entre eux deux. Ou plutôt baleine sous gravillons. Je me promets de fouiller un peu cela.

- Lois… » Mon ton n'est pas menaçant mais tout de même. Disons qu'il sonne comme un avertissement. Avertissement qui ne semble pas la déconcentrer le moins du monde.

- Ceci !

Elle me montre un dos nu, simple mais chic ainsi qu'une jupe longue. Pas mal. Passe partout. Lui céder ou résister ? Passer des heures à argumenter ou me préparer à mon aise. Pas que j'ai besoin de passer du temps. Ce n'est qu'un simple diner. Un simple diner…

- Vendu ! » Mieux vaut abdiquer tout de suite.  
- Bon tu t'habilles, tu te fais belle, tu prends ton plus joli sourire, tu y vas et puis tu me racontes tout.  
- Mais tu sais toujours tout, tu le sais bien ! Absolument tout !

Enfin absolument… ce n'est qu'un pieux petit mensonge. Je lui dis tout de ce que j'ai bien voulu lui dire. Une musique vient nous interrompre et mon petit mensonge passerait presque inaperçu. D'un geste, je file attraper le téléphone et là, une voix que je n'aurais plus cru entendre.

- Chloé ?  
- Clark ?

Je suis interloquée ! Clark Kent qui me téléphone ! Après un an et demi de silence radio ! Lui raccrocher au nez ou lui raccrocher au nez ? Cruel dilemme. J'hésite. Mais Lois me fait les yeux ronds. Lirait-elle dans mes pensées ?

- Salut, je cherche Lois, saurais-tu par hasard où elle se trouve ?

C'est tout ? Vraiment ? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est parler à Lois ? Mais dans quel monde étrange ai-je atterris ? Et il semble tout à fait à l'aise avec la situation. Incroyable.

- Je te la passe.

Je tends le combiné à Lois qui me montre sa montre. Mince ! Déjà 19h !

Je m'habille en triple vitesse, enfile une paire d'escarpins et dépose un gros bisou sur la joue de ma brunette préférée qui discute toujours avec Clark… Il y a un truc louche. Pas le temps de m'interroger plus ou d'espionner un peu la conversation, j'attrape mon sac et mes clés et je dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'arrive à peine sur le perron lorsqu'une Jaguar se gare juste devant.

Je me sens un peu intimidée. Ce n'est pas un petit diner s'il sort la Jaguar…

Lex en sort et vient m'ouvrir la portière. Ok, je suis vraiment impressionnée. Totalement et irrémédiablement impressionnée.

- Mademoiselle.

Il me fait une courbette… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Et vu, son regard c'est bien ce qu'il voulait.

Le voyage se passe agréablement. Il roule avec aisance et je ne me sens pas oppressée par sa conduite. Les voitures me mettent toujours mal à l'aise.

Lex plaisante à propos d'un des dossiers qu'il m'a confié quelques jours auparavant et je finis par me détendre complètement.

Au restaurant, les serveurs sont aux petits soins avec nous. Et Lex commande pour nous deux. C'est dommage, j'ai mes préférences ici… Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit ! Nous sommes à « La coupole » ! Lex semble étrange depuis que nous sommes arrivés… On dirait qu'il attend quelqu'un… Je fronce un peu les sourcils et il reprend la conversation sans le remarquer.

- Chloé, tu veux un peu de vin ?  
- Luthor, je...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que le serveur vient parler à voix basse à Lex. Je savais bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose ! Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qui se passe.

- Chloé, je suis navré de t'imposer ça mais c'est un investisseur assez important qui n'est de passage que pour deux jours et la masse de travail est colossale.

Il m'a invité pour un dîner… d'affaires. Bon, je savais que ce n'était pas un dîner en amoureux. Mais...

Bon ok j'avoue ! Après avoir parlé avec Lois… Bon, ok. Avant et après avoir parlé avec Lois, j'avais… Et bien j'avais espéré plus ! Un plus qui n'impliquait pas ce crétin de japonais ? Crétin de japonais qui vient de s'installer avec tous ses dossiers. Et mon plus n'impliquait pas Lex et lui en train de parler finances et encore moins moi en train de prendre note !

Un instant… C'était quoi ça ? Hein ? On me fait du pied ou mon imagination est vraiment très fertile ?

Je relève la tête, c'est bien un deuxième frôlement ! Lorsque je croise le regard de Lex… Waouw ! Ca c'est un regard sexy et… Oui ! Il me fait du pied !

J'ai à peine le temps de rougir que sa jambe retourne sagement sous sa chaise…

Ais-je rêvé ?

Trois frôlements. Non, je ne suis quand même pas folle.

Il ne me regarde plus, il continue de parler affaires, il négocie, sérieux et concentré.

Je crois que j'ai dû rêver finalement… Et au moins, c'est clair. Je suis en train de craquer pour mon patron! Et je rêve éveillée… de lui ! Lois voulait du scoop… Et bien, qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour lui raconter une chose pareille ! Je suis mortifiée. Non, je ne peux quand même pas fantasmer sur lui. Enfin. Disons que ce ne serait pas très professionnel en fait.

Nous restons à parler investissement pendant trois longues heures. Je n'en peux plus d'écrire, mon poignet est en feu, il y a certains détails louches voir obscurs qu'il faut revoir ainsi qu'une centaine de document à trier.

Mon éclair de folie d'un pseudo pied baladeur est bien loin à l'heure qu'il est ! Tellement loin.

Enfin, Lex propose de faire une petite pause avant d'attaquer le coté juridique ! Je m'éclipse aux toilettes pour me rafraichir et en profite pour faire un tour en cuisine. Danny, le chef du restaurant est tellement occupé qu'il ne me remarque qu'après avoir fini vingt mini tiramisus qui m'ont l'air appétissant à souhait ! Tandis qu'il sort d'un immense frigo un sorbet aux fruits rouges, il s'aperçoit de ma présence.

- Ma critique gastronomique préférée ! Quel plat as-tu détesté cette fois ?

C'est une manie chez lui de me taquiner ! Tout ça à cause de cette toute petite histoire de rien du tout. Je ne le connais que depuis un mois et pourtant, il voit directement que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Toi, tu en as marre de ton patron et de ce japonais !

Comment le sait-il ?

- Tu sais, les serveurs de la salle… Ils travaillent pour moi ! Je sais, incroyable non ? Et donc, je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe ou presque.

Il s'adresse à moi comme à une gamine de cinq ans ! Et il n'a que dix ans de plus que moi! Il fait exactement comme… Mon cœur se sert. Papa. Oui, je suis toujours une petite fille au fond de moi. Et, même si c'est impossible, elle voudrait avoir son père avec elle, là.

Danny me tend un tiramisu, je n'ai même pas le cœur de le goûter. Alors, il prend une cuillère, la trempe dans le tiramisu et l'approche de mes lèvres.

La douceur de la crème de mascarpone me calme et me rassure. A la deuxième cuillère, le cacao amer envahi mes sens.

Et à voir son sourire, si doux et tendre à la fois, j'ai l'impression d'être protégée.

Réconfortée, je retourne en salle. Le japonais Akihito quelque chose est parti.

- Vous avez fini le juridique ? » Je demande un peu perplexe. « Mais je n'étais pas là pour prendre note !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Chloé. Tout est sous contrôle.

Lex paie et nous partons. Il est déjà tard… Lois doit s'être endormie sur mon canapé à tous les coups. Et tandis que nous traversons la ville endormie, mes pensées vagabondent. Cette histoire avec Clark m'intrigue au plus haut point.

Lex descend et m'ouvre la portière.

- Chloé, je suis désolé. La soirée a été… et bien un peu étrange je suppose.

Il est désolé mais pas autant que moi ! Je suis épuisée, je fantasme encore sur lui et en plus il a des yeux ensorcelants.

- Bonne nuit, belle demoiselle. On se voit au bureau demain.  
- Au revoir Lex.

Il avance vers sa voiture puis se ravise. Il s'approche de moi et là il dépose un baiser sur mon épaule, tellement léger que je crois rêver. Il me sourit et tandis que je souris dans la nuit, la Jaguar s'élance.

Il m'a embrassé l'épaule. C'était assez… grisant. Sexy en fait.

Et cela ne calme en aucune façon mon esprit débridé et mes fantasmes.

Je rentre dans l'appartement avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, Lois est endormie à coté du téléphone. Elle me cache quelque chose… J'en suis persuadée. Mais Lex occupe toutes mes pensées.

Je pose un gros plaid sur les épaules de ma cousine qui ne réagit pas. Un vrai loir ! Une fois ma nuisette enfilée et bien installée sous les couvertures, je m'endors après avoir une dernière fois passé la main contre mon épaule.

Je n'irai pas jusqu'à arrêter de la laver. Mais sérieusement, je pense que ça va rester un moment totalement épique dans ma vie.

Lex.

Je murmure son nom et je me cache sous mon oreiller. La honte ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans.

Je craque. Totalement. Éperdument.

Et je crois bien que… que… que je suis amoureuse.


	3. La liste

Et nous revoilà pour le chapitre 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 3: La liste

* * *

Au petit matin, je m'éveille au son délicat et sophistiqué de mon réveil qui me vrille les tympans. Une merveille de la nature ! Je repousse à coups de pied mes draps et ma couette. Je m'étire comme un chat et dans un élan de volonté pure, je tente de me lever… Ce qui est chose faite après mon cinquième essai.

Je me faufile à tâtons dans l'appartement – aucune trace d'une cousine endormie, elle doit être déjà partie – et je file jusqu'à la cafetière qui après quelques minutes m'offre cette boisson bénie des dieux. Boisson qui va me permettre de tenir un jour de plus dans ce monde de brutes.

Alors que je m'apprête à boire la première gorgée brûlante et ô combien délicieuse, j'aperçois l'autre instrument de torture qui, avec mon réveil, hante ma vie. L'horloge au dessus de la dite cafetière. Vraiment, était-il nécessaire de créer un tel objet aussi inutile que stressant ? Et puis, ce tic tac agaçant, ses petites aiguilles sadiques,…

Mon corps tout entier se paralyse à sa vue.  
- 8h 20…  
Mes lèvres prononcent ces chiffres. Pourquoi suis-je intriguée par ce chiffre ? 8h20… et c'est le déclic…  
- Je commence à 8h30 ! » Je m'écrie un peu bêtement comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

Je balance ma nuisette et cours en tenue plus que très légère dans ma chambre. Heureusement que Lois n'est pas là ! J'attrape la première chose qui me vient sous la main, en l'occurrence le fameux soutien-gorge noir et rouge, puis le jeans qui pend à mon lustre et une blouse vert pomme un peu trop sexy – tant pis, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. J'attrape mon sac dans l'entrée, et file directement. Sur le palier, je me ravise aussitôt. Mon café !

Arriver à l'heure ou boire ce café… Cruel dilemme. Enfin… pas tant que ça finalement. Je rentre et bois mon café. Mon cher patron devra attendre. Il peut bien comprendre que c'était une raison existentielle. Il le comprendra certainement.  
Il est 8h 50 quand j'arrive au bureau, je n'ai pas résisté à une deuxième tasse. Il me fallait bien ça pour affronter un retard et un patron sexy pour me le faire regretter.

J'entre dans mon bureau, dépose mes affaires et Lex fait son entrée. Il est… incroyable. Sa chemise bleu nuit fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Son regard envoûtant est fatal. Le voir est un doux supplice pour mes sens. J'ai l'impression que ma respiration est plus difficile, mes muscles se raidissent. Vraiment, je comprends mieux l'expression « avoir quelqu'un dans la peau ».

- Panne de réveil ? » S'enquit-il avec un léger sourire.

Pas de remarque sur le retard ! Enfin, si, mais de manière si délicatement détournée.

- Pas exactement… » Je réponds avec un sourire contrit.

Il me tend un dossier et j'en regrette presque qu'il ne fasse pas cinq petits centimètres… Juste pour pouvoir effleurer ses doigts. Ses mains sont tellement fascinantes…

- Travail principal de la journée. Tu me peaufines ça ? Je te fais confiance, trouve ce qui serait le mieux. Je signerai ça ce soir.

Reprend-toi ma fille ! Arrête de regarder ses mains !

- Sans problème ! » J'affirme en relevant les yeux. Sois professionnelle Chloé ! « De quelle société s'agit-il ?  
- Celle de Daniel Carter.  
- Celui du restaurant ?  
- Celui-là même !

Danny ? Avec la Lex Corp ? Mais pourquoi diable…

- Mais que fait-il avec la Lex Corp ?  
- Très simple. Il est officiellement le traiteur de la société. Pour toutes les réceptions. Et j'ai une table privative pour les repas d'affaires.  
- Mais pourtant la fois où j'ai…  
Je rougis au souvenir de la soirée. J'avais vraiment été en dessous de tout pour ma première réception…  
- Où tu as gentiment fait remarquer au chef que sa cuisine était d'un banal à vous couper le souffle et que même toi tu pourrais faire mille fois mieux ?

Oui, bon , c'est vrai. Mais surtout… C'était le jour où j'ai cru que j'allais être découpée en petits morceaux. Danny portait un plateau en servant les invités et j'avais eu la bonne idée de lui expliquer mon point de vue sur la cuisine de son patron.

Mais je n'étais pas supposée savoir qu'il était le patron, bon sang ! J'ai bien cru j'aillais finir en pâté en croûte ou toute autre spécialité nécessitant un peu de viande quand il était revenu quelques minutes après en tenue de chef un grand couteau à la main. Ah ça, découvrir de cette manière qu'on vient d'insulter un chef… brrrrr. J'en tremble encore au souvenir.  
Je suis tirée de ma rêverie par la voix de Lex.

- Et donc malheureusement le lapin est un mammifère, ce qui est déplorable, n'est ce pas ?…  
- Oui… Mais…

Un instant. De quoi me parle-t-il exactement?

- Tu n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce que je disais.

Son ton ne contient pas le moindre reproche. Une simple lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux me prouve qu'il me taquine. Je pense que si je veux savoir comment ce contrat a vu le jour il faudra que j'aille voir Danny.

Lex repart dans son bureau en me frôlant. Je suis figée. Je n'ose pas bouger. Il s'approche de moi et je peux sentir son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Seigneur, quel supplice ! Il ne dit rien et son silence est insoutenable. Je résiste tant bien que mal à l'envie de l'embrasser. Mon dieu, j'en suis vraiment à ce point là ?

Finalement, après un temps – interminable selon moi – où nous restons dans cette position, il me murmure un simple « Travaille bien ». Effectivement, vu de cette manière, je vais travailler comme une dingue en me faisant des films sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Merci patron !

Il me rendra folle ! Tandis qu'il s'éloigne, je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Qui aurait pu penser que mon travail serait à ce point… exaltant. Excitant. Je me dirige vers mon bureau et je remarque un papier jaune sur mes affaires.  
Mais d'où vient ce post-it ? J'attrape mon sac et en retire le petit papier jaune canari qui me nargue.

« Désolée pour hier, Clark voulait juste savoir comment j'allais. »

Je prends un bonbon et j'attrape le deuxième papier collé sur le paquet.

« J'ai fini le chocolat. N'oublie pas d'en racheter. »

Et le troisième.

« Tant que j'y pense j'ai aussi fini le pot de glace noisette. »

Elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Elle doit être dépendante à la noisette. Elle a du être un écureuil dans une vie antérieure. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais ça me permet tout de même de la taquiner lorsqu'elle achète des magnums noisette… C'est fou les sous-entendus que l'on peut faire avec ça…

Clark voulait savoir comment elle allait ? Il n'y avait donc que moi pour trouver cette histoire boiteuse au possible ? Bon, ok, l'histoire se résume à un coup de fil minute – ou heure - où Clark voulait lui parler. Je ne suis pas du tout convaincue.

Elle me cache quelque chose. Non je ne serai pas la dinde de cette farce grotesque ! Il faut que je sache pourquoi ces deux là se voient encore, alors qu'elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Ou alors devrais-je laisser les choses se préciser avant de fouiner ?

Mais bien sûr. Je vais rester sagement là, à travailler. Et ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais, je n'essaierai de…  
J'interromps cette pensée pour rester calme.  
Je ne dois pas fouiner…  
Enfin, s'ils ne le savent pas…  
Non, Chloé Sullivan tu ne fouineras pas !  
Comme si c'était ton genre d'aller à la recherche aux indices !  
Autant dire que c'était peine perdue, j'aurai au moins essayé de me raisonner ! Et puis, autant convaincre un lion affamé qu'il doit devenir végétarien ! Je découvrirai tôt ou tard ce qui se passe entre ces deux là ! Et si ça me mène à porter une jolie robe de demoiselle d'honneur, tant mieux !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai bu du décaféiné ou quoi ? Je divague. Clark et Lois ? Et puis quoi encore ? Lex Luthor en string ?

Tiens, quand on parle de ficelle…

- Lex ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?  
- Oh non ! Encore le vouvoiement qui refait surface ! Tu es incorrigible ma parole !  
- Nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail, il faut garder un certain… sérieux !  
C'est de famille de trouver des raisonnements boiteux ou je me trompe ?  
- Sérieux ? D'accord !

Je commence à craindre la suite… Son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Miss Sullivan, vous me ferez le plaisir de bien vouloir achever ce dossier pour midi ! Un peu de sérieux que diable ! Si je vous ais engagé ce n'est pas pour…

Il attrape un des post-it de Lois et le lis. Grand dieu, je suis foutue.

- Pour acheter des pots de glace noisette ! » Il marque une pose, reprend un sourire très satisfait – celui qu'un chat aurait en attrapant une souris - et reprend. « Bien que… Notez. « Il me fixe d'un air impassible et je lui rends son regard.

Il plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va quand même pas…

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour prendre un peu de papier et un crayon !

Je suis tellement partagée entre l'hilarité et l'étonnement que je m'empresse de lui obéir. Espérons que Lois n'en entende jamais parler ou sinon je suis bonne pour plus de quatre heures sur le droits des femmes, le féminisme et l'égalité des sexes.

- Alors, vous me ramènerez… de la glace ! Un pot noisette donc, un au nutella me conviendra aussi. J'adore la noix de coco, prenez-en deux. Une straciatella et pour finir une vanille et une chocolat. On ne peut pas se passer des gouts les plus prisés n'est ce pas ? Et prenez aussi de la chantilly ! De quoi préparer un fondant au chocolat, du café – je vous laisse choisir, je pense que vous savez vous y retrouver là dedans, du sucre, du lait demi-écrémé, à ça, vous ajouterez des coquilles Saint-Jacques, un citron, deux belles tomates bien rouges et juste mûres, de la crème liquide et une baguette ! Vous prendrez une bouteille de champagne de la meilleure qualité avec.

Je m'empresse de noter. Pour un peu, j'en aurais une crampe au poignet tellement il va vite !

- Ensuite, vous irez m'acheter une portion de poulet ananas au traiteur chinois du coin, et prenez-vous ce que vous voulez pour vous ! Après avoir déposé mon dîner ici, vous pourrez prendre une pause, une demi-heure exactement et puis vous irez chercher mes vêtements au pressing. Ah ! J'oubliais, courses et vêtements doivent-être à mon appartement pour 17h ! Vous tâcherez d'être également présente, en tenue décontractée, sourire aux lèvres, avec une pointe de parfum pour venir vous sublimer. Sans avoir oublié de finir ce dossier, de me l'avoir rendu signé par le dit Daniel avant 11h. Ce sera tout.

Je note aussi vite que je peux, je suis même à deux doigts de crier au fou, mais je me retiens de justesse ! J'ai juste le temps de déposer mon crayon pour admirer la sortie triomphale de Lex…

Il plaisante, j'espère ? Sérieusement, il ne peut pas sérieusement envisager que je fasse tout cela avant 11h. Et les courses ? Et son diner ?

A travers la porte, j'entends la voix de Lex qui me crie un joyeux « il est déjà 9h ». Non, il ne plaisante pas et oui je dois y aller de toute urgence ! Mince !

D'abord le dossier, pour 11h, c'est bien ça le premier ? Je relis avec difficultés mon papier, je comprends mieux pourquoi mes professeurs se lamentaient que mon écriture était illisible quand je me dépêchais… J'aurais dû prendre option déchiffrage de hiéroglyphe en fait… Mince, c'est quoi ça ? Tant pis, je file !

J'arrive en catastrophe au restaurant, plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver ! Je ne me souvenais pas que les embouteillages étaient à ce point… bouchonnés ! Enfin bon, agissons vite et bien.

- Danny !

Oups, je devrais éviter d'hurler comme ça mais bon, le temps que l'on papote, qu'il signe et tout, je vais y rester des heures alors que je ne peux pas me le permettre !

- Quelle est ce doux cri strident qui vient de me transpercer les oreilles ?  
- Salut Danny !

Il a l'air d'apprécier l'arrivée en fanfare… Bon ok, là il me menace avec une louche, mais dans le fond de son cœur, très très profondément caché, il me crie qu'il m'adore. Ah tiens… Il porte également un paquet de… Farine ? Ahhhhh non, non non !

- Nonnnnn. » J'ai presque envie de crier pitié mais un semblant d'amour-propre m'en empêche. Je suis fichue !  
- Vengeance !

Il jubile le sadique ! Rappel à moi-même : éviter de le mettre en contact avec Lois !

S'ensuit alors une course poursuite dans tout le restaurant. Il n'y a que moi pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles, je sais ! Mais que voulez vous, la vie est tellement palpitante ainsi ! Je glisse sous une table et je sors de la salle principale.

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous affalons avec toute la classe du monde dans les fauteuils du petit salon du fond, heureusement que des nappes sont disposées dessus. Ils n'auraient pas survécu à l'épaisse couche de farine que nous avons sur le dos. Je sors ma liste.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? J'en aurais vraiment vraiment bien besoin. » Je lui fais le grand jeu avec le regard numéro trois. Le spécial 'je suis une pauvre petite chose et tu es le grand et fort mâle viril'. Les mecs ne peuvent pas résister.  
- Tu viens foutre le souk ici… Et tu veux en plus me demander un service ?  
- En fait. » Sourire penaud numéro dix surnommé le 'Y'a autre chose qu'il faut que je te dise'. « J'ai un dossier pour ton partenariat avec la Lex Corp et un service pour sauver ma peau. Et j'ai saccagé ton restaurant en courant mais la farine, c'est uniquement ta faute.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'emprunte la liste.

- Tu ne veux que ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Vendu !  
- T'es un amour !  
- Et ton dossier ?

Je le lui tends après avoir récupéré mon sac. J'ai encore une heure devant moi ! Mission accomplie ! Je suis un génie !

- Ca, je dois vérifier avec mon avocat mais ça devrait être bon. Et cette liste ? C'est quoi ?  
- Une idée de Lex.  
- Tu appelle ton patron Lex ?

Mince, il fait que je trouve une parade. Vite.

- Et tu vas faire le papa poule ?

Un point partout !

- Chloé, fait attention. Ce n'est pas un type bien.  
- Dan.  
- Non, Chloé écoute moi. Fait attention. C'est un homme à femmes. Les grandes promesses qu'on ne tient jamais et les nuits sans suite, ça le connaît, même trop bien. Tu mérites mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Ses yeux me transpercent. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me protéger mais… Me verrait-il autrement que comme une amie ? Non c'est ridicule comment pourrait-il ? Non je me fais encore et toujours des idées !

Un commis de cuisine m'apporte mes courses et je file. Avant de partir, j'embrasse quand même Danny. J'ai l'impression de sentir sa peau me frôler encore plus que d'habitude. Il faut vraiment que je me repose, je divague vraiment trop.

Bon alors !  
Lex ! Me voilà !  
Je pars en courant. Ma bonne heure va devoir affronter l'épreuve des embouteillages ! Mince !


	4. Le chat et la souris

On ne m'arrête plus. Et vu que mes futurs employeurs ne daignent pas me répondre, c'est vous qui en profitez ^^

Donc, chapitre 4 de Walk With me! De l'avancée dans un peu tous les domaines et la suite de la journée un peu chaotique de Chloé. Mais toujours avec humour :) Merci à Zazeal et excellente lecture à tous! A dans une semaine!

* * *

**Le chat et la souris**

Alors là, je crois que je viens de vivre la journée la plus étrange de toute ma vie !

Alors que je courrais pour rentrer au bureau, je m'étais souvenue de ces fameuses instructions. Vous savez, les horribles hiéroglyphes pattes de mouche illisibles. Je passais donc en vitesse déposer les courses à son appartement, même si c'était initialement à 17h que tout devait être là. Je ne tenais pas à me trimballer avec trois tonnes de sacs en tout genre. Encore moins avec de la glace en fait. Et puis, les produits frais, c'est meilleur quand ça reste au frais. Comme leur nom l'indique en fait.

J'arrivais donc à proximité de son appartement lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que je n'avais pas les clés ! Merci chance légendaire des Sullivan de me soutenir en ce beau jour ! Bon certes, je n'étais pas supposée les avoir. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'il soit de coutume d'avoir les clés de l'appartement de son patron mais c'est un manque cruel !

Ni une ni deux, je sortis mon téléphone. Je tiens par la même occasion à remercier l'inventeur de cette chose. C'est extrêmement pratique. Surtout quand on téléphone avec des sacs plein les mains… D'une facilité !

Et à peine ridicule quand vous lâchez tout à cause d'une crampe… Enfin soit ! Revenons à nos moutons !

« Lex répond! Dépêche-toi !» Merci la chance, je tombai sur sa messagerie ! Zut de zut ! Je me retenais de justesse d'hurler en envoyant balader tous ces sacs. Qui était déjà à terre.  
- Lex, je fais comment pour rentrer chez toi ?

Bippppppp. Pourquoi je commence toujours avant ce satané bip ! D'une main, je ramasse les sacs.

- Oh non ! Saleté ! Lex, comment puis-je rentrer chez toi ? Je traverse les murs ? Je hurle « Sésame ouvre toi » ? C'est ça ? Lex ! Je ne vais quand même pas tenter de défoncer cette por…

Je lâchai tout une nouvelle fois.

Là devant moi, de l'autre coté de la rue, je voyais Clark et Lois. Lois et Clark. Clark et Lois, très proches, trop proches. Il la regardait d'un air… intéressé. Voir même amoureux… Par tous les expresso de la terre ! Ils se tenaient la main ? Vraiment ? C'était quoi ça ? Une amourette affichée en plein public ?

Une petite vieille vint me demander si j'allais bien. Après que je lui ais répondu par l'affirmative, elle me donna un violent coup de canne.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? » Je m'offusquais.

Elle se retourna et me jeta un regard noir. Gloups. Elle me faisait penser à une Sullivan en manque sévère de caféine. Elle se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose à terre… Un minuscule petit chien. Et pendant qu'elle commençait à le rassurer par des ridicules « Ne t'inquiète pas ma Fifille, la vilaine dame est une folle. », moi j'étais mortifiée. De l'autre coté de la rue, ma cousine et Clark Kent ! Ensemble ! Main dans la main ! Non mais vous vous rendez bien compte ?

Le monde tournait à l'envers.  
C'était impossible autrement !

Je reçus encore un coup de canne.

- Vous avez bientôt fini oui ? Non mais ! Espèce de… harpie !

J'avoue, ce n'était probablement la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

- Oh ! Vous avez failli tuer ma fifille !

Décidément, elle me faisait penser définitivement à une Sullivan ! Pour tenter de la calmer, je tentais donc une vieille technique utilisée par les tribus Sullivan lors de grands conflits avec les camps adverses.  
Tribus Sullivan. A cette pensée, me yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Papa adorait cette phrase. Il adorait me faire rire. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là. Et Lois sortait main dans la main avec Clark… et…

- Je m'excuse.

Mes yeux larmoyants donnèrent assez d'effets à mes excuses. La petite vieille en était complètement retournée. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup violent sur la tête.

- Oh, mais… Non c'est moi qui ai mal réagi. Je n'aurais pas dû vous taper.  
- Je peux vous inviter à boire un café ? » Les Sullivan résolvaient tout avec le café. Les conflits et les peines de cœur.  
- Non, j'amène ma fifille chez le vétérinaire mais merci.

Je la saluais une dernière fois et je me retournais pour voir si Lois était encore dans les parages. Bien sur, elle avait disparu. Qu'importe, tôt ou tard j'allais découvrir ce qui se tramait entre ces deux là…

Et puis, il eut cette musique. Entêtante.

Oh non ! Mon portable ! Je fouillais à quatre pattes entre les sachets éparpillés à terre. Le constat était heureux car rien n'était cassé et mon portable était sous une pile de chocolats.

- Chloé Sullivan.  
- Le code d'entrée c'est 753495.

Pardon ?

- Quoi ?  
- Pour entrer dans mon appartement, le code c'est 753495.  
- Ah d'accord.  
- Je mange dans 1h, Chloé.

Que voulait-il que je réponde à ça ?

- Tant mieux pour toi.  
- Tu es censée m'apporter mon diner…

Ah oui… il avait raison. Satanée mémoire. Satanée liste.

- Je sais.

Enfin, maintenant, je le sais. C'était un mensonge mais juste par omission ! J'avais juste oublié !

- A tout à l'heure alors.  
- Oui oui !

Je ramassais tous les sacs. Alors, à quel étage pouvait-il bien loger ? Le dernier comme par hasard !

Heureusement qu'il y avait un ascenseur ! Enfin, j'entrais avec la délicatesse innée d'un éléphant dans le fameux appartement…

Je tiens à préciser que cet appartement est immense, décoré du strict nécessaire, et … totalement impersonnel. Pas une seule photo. Pas de désordre. Rien. Pas même un grain de poussière.

Alors que je pénétrais dans ce lieu, un frisson me parcouru. Il n'y avait pas de vie dans cet appartement. J'imaginais assez bien les soirées que Lex devait passer ici. Solitaire et angoissante. Enfin pour moi, ce serait angoissant. En comparaison, mon appartement était une merveille d'originalité, de couleurs et de vie.

Alors que je rangeais les provisions dans la cuisine, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. La vue était sublime. Une grande baie vitrée illuminée par le soleil, des draps de satin grenat qui étaient la seule touche de couleurs de la pièce d'un blanc immaculé. C'était impossible de croire que quelqu'un pouvait vivre ici. Tout était si… Parfait et impersonnel. Un vrai appartement que l'on pouvait voir des les revues de décoration.

Tandis que je caressais du bout des doigts ce drap qui, soit dit en passant était d'une douceur inouïe, un cadre vint attirer mon attention. C'était une photo que nous avions prise au Talon lors de notre dernière joute verbale à Smallville. Juste avant l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à mon père. Clark voulait photographier Lana sous toutes les coutures et avait visé si bien que l'on ne voyait que moi et Lex nous défiant du regard le sourire aux lèvres. La carrière de photographe de Clark s'était définitivement arrêtée quand il avait vu cela. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs.

Cette photo, pourquoi Lex l'avait-il gardée ? Elle avait été placée dans un cadre en bois simple, à peine travaillé. Ce n'était pas du style de son appartement.

Alors que cette question me trottait dans la tête, j'aperçus une sublime horloge en bois. Une merveille d'antiquité qui contrastait étonnement avec le style épuré du lieu. Elle indiquait 11h 45 de ses belles aiguilles fines et travaillées.

- 11h 45 ! Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ? Non non non non non !

Je pris mon sac, et partis en courant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je sois en retard ? Etait-ce encore un coup de la chance légendaire des Sullivan ? Il fallait que j'en parle en plus vite avec Lois, cela ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques hurlement pour faire comprendre à un chinois que je voulais deux poulets ananas et non du porc, après avoir bousculé une dizaine de personnes dans l'ascenseur, j'arrivais devant la mine hilare de mon milliardaire de patron.

- Retire-moi ce sourire Lex.  
- J'adore te voir courir pour moi…

Comment pouvait-il draguer une fille comme moi ? Vraiment, je me rendais compte que je ne comprendrais jamais rien à la psychologie masculine… J'étais là, en nage, rouge comme un coquelicot, essoufflée et décoiffée, et lui, il me faisait du gringue.

Mais la psychologie féminine étant elle-aussi, totalement incompréhensible, dans un élan de folie pure, je m'approchais de Lex. Langoureusement, un sourire mutin se dessinait sur mes lèvres. J'avais perdu l'esprit.

- Mais j'adore courir pour toi.

Le tout ponctué par un regard peu équivoque. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais eu le culot de lui dire ça. Mais le fait était là. Je l'avais fait ! Alors que je me félicitais intérieurement de ma répartie, je ne le vis pas s'approcher de moi. Mais il se rappela à mon souvenir en me déposant un baiser dans le cou. Mon être tout entier fut parcouru d'un frisson exquis. Je sentais des petits papillons dans mon ventre. Une vague de pur bonheur. Une merveille.

- Continue autant que tu veux, Chloé. Tu veux rester pour le diner avec moi ?

Oui, oui, oui !

- Je ne sais pas trop si ça serait raisonnable.

Comprenez-moi, on mange ce soir ensemble alors autant le faire mariner ! Non ?  
Je vis une lueur éclairer ses yeux. Il me désirait. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir.

- Tans pis alors. J'attendrai ce soir avec impatience.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, mon cœur recommençait à battre à un rythme normal. Ce type me faisait un de ces effets ! Je me remis au travail, un peu dans la lune mais concentrée sur ce que je faisais. Le minimum syndical en somme. Quelques clients téléphonèrent mais le plus drôle restait à venir.

- Chloé !

Quoi encore ? Je relevais la tête d'un document Excel qui me prenait la tête et découvrit...

- Danny ? Mais…

'Qu'est ce que tu fabriques là ?' j'avais envie de lui demander mais je m'abstins. Oui vous ne rêvez pas. Daniel. Danny. Dan Au passage, super sexy avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Entre lui et Lex, j'étais servie. Mais là n'est pas ma première préoccupation! Mais que faisait-il ici ?

- Je t'invite ! » S'exclama-t-il tout sourire.  
- M'inviter ? A quoi ?  
- A déjeuner voyons ! « Affirma-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.  
- En quel honneur ?

Oui je faisais mon embêtante à le harceler mais comprenez moi… Je venais de me faire draguer par mon adorable patron. J'étais sur un petit nuage et là, un autre type super mignon débarquait et voulait m'emmener. Bon c'était Danny et donc plus un papa poule qu'un potentiel petit ami Mais en tant que célibataire chronique, deux hommes qui me voulaient avec eux sur la même semaine était inattendu et surtout… très flatteur ! Donc, il me fallait comprendre pourquoi pendant toutes ces années, la gente masculine m'ignorait superbement et semblait tout à coup hypnotisée par mon charme. Et je devais aussi me rappeler de ne surtout pas en parler à Lois.

- Que tu aimes ma cuisine, que je suis un ami, que j'aime ta compagnie, que tu viens de m'obtenir un contrat avec Luthor… je continue ?

Même si j'avais quelques inquiétudes, mon égo, lui, en était tout émoustillé. Je ne pouvais pas refuser !

- D'accord !

Et voilà, c'était fait. Je venais d'accepter d'être draguée, enfin, disons être invitée, par deux hommes. Ma situation était… très inconfortable.

Certes, j'adorais Danny mais je ne l'avais jamais imaginé autrement qu'en tant qu'un confident ou un bon copain. Rien de plus ! A part ce matin où j'avais vraiment cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus. Sinon rien de rien.

Alors que je le suivais – oubliant le poulet ananas que je m'étais pris une heure auparavant dans mon sac, je me surpris à le reluquer un peu plus que de raison, et madame la chance étant avec moi, il se retourna exactement à ce moment là… Merveilleuse journée !

- Tu veux que je te fasse un strip-tease ?  
- Quoi ?

Non mais j'avais mal entendu ou il venait de me proposer de se déshabiller là ici tout de suite ?

- Je te demandais si…

Je fermai les yeux comme pour me protéger de tout ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- Tu voulais que je fasse un mini défilé pour que tu puisses mieux me voir.

Merci mon dieu ! Mon imagination avait encore fait des siennes ! Comment mes pensées pouvaient-elles devenir si perverses ?

Comme je préfère vous cacher ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite dans les détails, disons juste que j'ai réussi à m'étaler de tout mon long dans le restaurant et que j'ai été priée de sortir du dit restaurant car j'avais complètement oublié que je me déplaçais avec un poulet ananas dans mon sac et qu'il semblerait que ça ne se fait pas d'apporter son dîner dans un trois étoiles. Je ne vous préciserai pas non plus que Danny mort de rire à essayé de m'embrasser et que, par mégarde, j'ai eu le malheur de le laisser faire.

Oui, je sais. C'est incompréhensible !

Moi même j'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris !

Je crois que ça faisait tellement longtemps que je rêvais qu'on m'embrasse de la sorte.  
Il m'a enlacée et là… et bien voilà quoi. Ses lèvres et les miennes se sont croisées et…  
Voilà. Je l'ai abandonné là.

Oui vous avez bien lu, je suis partie en courant.

Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser.

Mais je cogiterai plus tard. Avec ma Lois de préférence. Avec un énorme pot de glace aussi. Noisette pour être sûre que j'ai bien toute son attention.

Lois… Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'elle…

Mon dieu ! J'avais complètement oublié ce détail ! Lois et Clark !  
Le monde tourne à l'envers ! Je vous le dis !  
Lois et Clark, Danny qui m'embrasse et Lex et moi qui jouons au chat et à la souris…  
L'apocalypse est proche !

Après avoir déposé mes affaires chez moi, et m'être préparée. Très jolie sexy et adorable de préférence, je suis juste devant l'appartement de Lex. Bien que je connaisse le code, je préfère attendre qu'il vienne m'ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Lex resplendissant. Sublime. Merveilleux. Apollon réincarné.  
Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, un sourire quelque peu carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le chat a retrouvé sa proie.

Il s'approche. Pas un mot, juste un regard qui me fait frémir. Il me tire lentement dans le hall d'entrée, ferme la porte et recommence à me regarder.

Je crois que la souris va se laisser croquer sans trop de résistance…

Et alors que ma dernière pensée se tourne vers le fait que ce sera le deuxième que j'embrasse aujourd'hui, il se penche lentement vers moi et capture mes lèvres.


	5. Le dîner

Et le cinquième chapitre, bien revu, bien corrigé (enfin, j'espère ^^ ) et surtout bien long. Facilement un gros tiers en plus :)

Gros bisous à zazeal ^^ tes reviews m'éclatent toujours autant :)

Excellente lecture à tous! (et une review ça me motive à corriger plus vite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le Dîner**

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras, je n'ose pas me détacher de lui de quelques millimètres de peur de souffrir d'un manque incontrôlable. Ses lèvres capturent sans aucune pitié les miennes dans un baiser enflammé. Je ne pense plus à rien, je suis à peine capable de me souvenir de mon prénom. Comment ais-je pu passer autant de temps à coté de lui sans lui sauter dessus ? Après avoir découvert le hall sous ses baisers, l'ascenseur sous ses baisers, le couloir sous ses baisers… Nous voilà, enfin dans son appartement.

-Chloé

Ah oui, c'est comme ça que l'on me nomme… Chloé…

-Mmm

Je ne suis même pas capable de prononcer plus qu'une monosyllabe! C'est incroyable l'effet qu'il me fait.

Il se recule lentement. Et son regard est juste stupéfiant.

Ce type devrait être classé comme arme fatale dans le monde entier. A lui seul, il pourrait neutraliser une armée de demoiselles. Que dis-je, même les hommes devraient être neutralisés par ce regard !

Son regard s'attarde sur moi, j'entrouvre lentement les lèvres ce qui ne manque pas de remarquer. Il me prend dans ses bras pour les capturer encore et encore et encore.

-Chloé, je crois que notre diner est sur le point de brûler.

Comment arrive-t-il à prononcer une phrase complète ? Je suis sérieuse. Je suis à peine consciente de mes pensées et lui arrive à sortir des phrases longues et structurées ! C'est totalement injuste. Je devrais le poursuivre en justice.

Il file droit vers ce que je suppose être la cuisine… Je reste là un peu désorientée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un type me fasse autant d'effets! Mince. Il est… Parfait. Il cuisine, bon certes je ne sais pas s'il est doué mais au moins il essaie, il embrasse comme un dieu et il est tellement… miam !

Et moi, je suis juste capable de rester les bras ballant après un baiser, je ne peux pas faire une phrase complète, je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien faire. Voilà ce que je suis. Et il va s'en rendre compte très vite.

Il revient avec deux assiettes et m'invite à m'asseoir en face de lui. Un véritable diner aux chandelles ! Et en plus, c'est divinement bon ! Si je m'écoutais je serais déjà à genoux devant lui en lui demandant de m'épouser. Heureusement, juste l'idée de la fureur de Lois si je faisais ça parvient à m'empêcher de faire une grosse erreur.

Ne pas montrer à quel point on est folle d'un type est la meilleure manière de le garder longtemps sans qu'il devienne invivable. Précepte familial hérité d'une vague grand-tante qui nous gardait parfois Lois et moi. Dès que les hommes sont persuadés que vous êtes éperdument amoureuse, ce n'est plus la peine de leurs demander quoi que ce soit. Ils savent parfaitement qu'ils peuvent se permettre de nous dire non, ils savent qu'en bonne demoiselle accro, nous sommes incapables de les quitter si facilement. Qui a dit que les hommes avaient un pois chiche à la place du cerveau ? Ce sont des êtres vils et fourbes qui savent parfaitement comment nous manipuler donc prudence ! Jouons les indifférentes.

-Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal en cuisine.

J'ai à peine relevé les yeux en parlant, sinon adieu bonnes résolutions ! Comment voudriez-vous que je résiste à Apollon réincarné ? A cet Adonis canon aux yeux… Mince. Je m'égare. Encore.

-Tu veux dire que je suis un dieu en cuisine plutôt.

Et en plus, il lit dans mes pensées ! Je suis fichue ! Je reprends uns bouchée de coquille St Jaques pour reprendre un minimum de constance. Mon dieu que c'est bon !

-Je n'irais pas jusque là…

« Tu es le Dieu de la cuisine avec un grand D ! » Voilà ce que je rêve de lui dire ! Je continue dans ma résolution en lui lançant un impertinent « Il faudra que tu te surpasses encore plus la prochaine fois si tu veux vraiment m'impressionner ». Espérons que le blasphème ne soit pas trop fort sinon je suis bonne pour être foudroyée sur place.

Je savoure tout de même ma victoire en avalant une gorgée de vin blanc, délicieux lui aussi. Lex a l'air… estomaqué. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais je l'ai vu !

-Chloé, tu es une fille… surprenante. Et je serai ravi de t'accueillir ici pour un autre diner.

Ah… Je me sens faible soudainement et pour en rajouter encore un peu, je sens son pied contre ma jambe…

-Et encore un autre si tu le désires.

Pied qui remonte lentement.

-Et encore un autre…

Très lentement contre ma jambe. Je ne sais même plus de quoi on parle.

-Tu prendras bien du dessert ?

Il a enlevé aussi sec son pied. Pendant un instant, je crois avoir rêvé mais son expression réjouie me prouve bien qu'il joue lui aussi avec moi. Suis-je si transparente ? Depuis quand a-t-il deviné que je le menais en bateau juste pour éviter de le demander en mariage ?

Mais … de quoi suis en train de parler ? Il ne sait pas lire dans mes pensées ! Quoique… Non ! Chloé, non ! Il est juste en train de se venger de moi parce que je n'ai pas accueilli ses talents culinaires avec une explosion de joie ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler.

Je deviens vraiment paranoïaque. « Toi, tu es en manque de café mon cœur, range ta paranoïa et vient m'aider avec les cappuccinos ! » voilà ce que Papa m'aurait dit. Il voyait toujours quand mon esprit partait ailleurs…

-Chloé ? Chloé !

Je sursaute. Depuis combien de temps suis-je plongée dans mes pensées ?

- Je te demandais si tu prendras du dessert après ? Ou après un petit café peut-être ?

- Café, oui, merci. Désolée, j'étais un peu dans la lune.

Tandis qu'il retourne dans la cuisine pour faire mon café, je m'installe dans le grand canapé. Il est juste trop confortable. Le genre de canapé qui doit couter au bas mot l'équivalent de six ans de salaire sans les taxes. Une pure merveille avec coussins assortis.

- Il te plait ? C'est ma dernière acquisition.

- Carrément ? Disons qu'il est passable.

- Tu as la critique facile, il me semble.

- Mais non, c'est juste que Lois m'a bien éduquée.

Je le vois hésiter. Bon, autant en finir tout de suite.

- Mais c'est presque le cas, non ? Donc, c'est parfaitement normal que j'ai acquis assez bien d'elle.

- Chloé, je suis désolé. Pour ton père, je veux dire que…

- Tu ne l'as pas tué à ce que je sache donc tu n'as pas à être désolé. Mais merci pour les condoléances.

Un silence inconfortable prend place. Comme toujours, les sujets sensibles me laissent muette. Mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser la soirée finir si mal.

- Et tu recherches déjà ma remplaçante ? » Je demande, finalement intéressée par mon détournement de conversation.

- Chloé, tu gères mon agenda, tu as vu une place de libre pour de telles futilités ? » Répond-il en rigolant.

- Futilité ? Tu parles de la personne la plus proche de toi, celle qui te dorlote, qui te tient au courant, qui porte ton café, qui accueille tes rendez-vous. Celle qui choisit tes cravates !

- C'est là que je t'avoue que ce n'est en aucun cas sur ce dernier point que je t'ai choisie ?

- Mon gout en matière de cravate est très correct, je te prie de respecter ce talent.

Il me fait un sourire doux et machinalement, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je m'empresse de rougir devant tant de familiarité mais il ne semble pas offusqué. Plutôt amusé en fait. Il se relève en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je suis ridicule. Rougir alors que quelques heures auparavant je l'embrassais à pleine bouche…

- Je respecte tous tes talents, Chloé. Tu le sais, non ?

- J'ai parfois des doutes. » Le ton de ma voix est taquin.

- Approche.

Il me tend la main et je me relève.

- Tu sais danser ?

Il plaisante là ? Hein ? Non, sérieusement, il ne veut quand même pas… Ô grand dieu, protégez-moi ! Il tente une valse, un tango, un… euhhhh, c'est quoi ça ? Chacha ? Mambo ? Twist ? Non ! Madison ! Enfin… Je crois.

- Il semble qu'il y ait juste un petit souci de coordination. Il va falloir améliorer ça, Sullivan. Une parfaite secrétaire doit pouvoir se confronter à toutes les situations.

- Même la danse ?

- Même la danse !

D'un mouvement alambiqué et étrange, il me prend par la taille, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et me replace dans le canapé. Impressionnant.

Il s'éclipse un instant et lorsqu'il revient, je remarque que Lex porte deux petits pots. Il s'installe dans le canapé à coté de moi – juste à côté, presque contre moi - et me tend un ramequin.

Je me fais la réflexion que c'est une étrange façon de présenter un tiramisu mais je m'abstiens de tout commentaire. Je le regarde. Vraiment étrange. Il y a encore des endroits où l'on voit la crème. Je préfère quand la couche de cacao recouvre tout. Encore une de mes lubies un peu loufoque. Lois trouve ça mignon, mes ex trouvaient que c'était stupide et un peu trop immature. Je n'ai jamais compris le rapport d'ailleurs…

C'est de plus en plus étrange, je tourne lentement mon ramequin et là, je remarque que l'endroit dénudé de cacao est en forme de cœur. J'aime beaucoup. Ca remonte la cote de ce tiramisu. Huit sur dix. Minimum. Enfin, pour la présentation. Faut-il encore que je le goute. Lex sourit en me voyant fixer le ramequin avec attention.

-Quoi ? » Je lui demande avec un sourire.

-Chloé… Ce n'est qu'un tiramisu.

J'imite une petite fille qui semble faire la plus grande confidence de sa vie.

-Merci mais je l'avais déjà remarqué…

-Ah bon ! Désolé alors. Ravi de l'apprendre.

Il a répondu sur le même ton ! Si je raconte ça à Lois elle va me rire au nez en me demandant combien de bouteille de tequila on avait avalé.

Et à vrai dire, je ne serais pas moins déroutée que si j'en avais effectivement bu quelques verres. Je suis passée de la fille qui rêve de coucher à son patron, à la jeune adolescente séduite par son premier amour en passant bien sur par la case « Epouse-moi ! »… Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela en si peu de temps. Vraiment, même avec Clark je n'ai jamais été aussi… Volatile ! A changer d'avis précisons le… je ne parle pas des oiseaux. Pas volatile dans le sens volatile ! Enfin, vous comprenez ?

-Chloé… Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui

Prise en flagrant délit de folie intérieure… Je vais devoir faire attention. Il ne faut pas l'effrayer.

-Tu restes ici ? » Me demande-t-il.

-Ben, oui, je compte bien finir… » Enfin pour être précise, je dois seulement le commencer « Ce tiramisu et puis seulement je partirai.

-Non, je veux dire, tu vas rester ici. Ce n'est pas une question, je veux dire. Tu restes. Ce n'est en aucun cas négociable.

Je le regarde, perplexe.

-Tu restes ici, pour la nuit. Toute la nuit. Avec moi.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Il me fait des propositions vraiment très explicites en fait ! Bon c'est vrai aussi que vu la façon dont il m'a sauté dessus à mon arrivée, trois secondes après plus ou moins, mon enthousiasme,…c'était un peu prévisible mais l'entendre lui, me le dire clairement, cela me met un peu au pied du mur. Je suis vraiment sur le point de sortir avec mon patron. A moins que l'on sorte déjà ensemble ?

Argh ! Vraiment, qui a dit que les filles étaient faciles et qu'elles avaient un sixième sens pour ces choses là ? Il mériterait – car je suis certaine que c'est un homme et un fameux crétin qui a inventé cette idée idiote – une bonne correction !

-Juste en tout bien tout honneur.

Par contre là, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il me taquine et qu'il n'est pas contre le passage sous la couette… Enfin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je dois vraiment délirer avec l'alcool, mes pensées deviennent de plus en plus incohérentes. Ou lucides. Je ne sais plus vraiment.

Mais…

-Lex que fais-tu ?

-Je te donne à manger.

Je ne plaisante pas. Il est réellement en train de me prendre ma cuillère pour la plonger dans mon tiramisu !

-Il n'est pas question que tu…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir. Il m'a mise la cuillère en bouche. C'est… un régal. Simple mais tellement bon.

Je parie qu'il a un bon traiteur.

Parce que si c'est lui qui a fait ce tiramisu… Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais l'épouser ? Oui ? Et bien… Ca se confirme ! Grandement !

Il retente de me faire manger. Je me dérobe. Il essaie de m'attraper et comme dans tout bon roman à l'eau de rose – je le jure, je suis innocente… ou pas mais bon, on ne va pas débattre de ça ! – on tombe tous deux en bas du canapé. Lui sur moi, bien sur ! Comme par hasard ! Je suis hypnotisée par ses yeux qui plongent dans les miens. Il a ce fameux sourire en coin qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus – comme par hasard toujours.

C'est une véritable manie chez lui de vouloir lire en moi juste en me regardant. J'espère qu'il ne sent pas mon trouble.

-Chloé…

Oh mon dieu, mon cœur s'arrête. Serait-ce ce que l'on appelle un coup de foudre ?

-Ton tiramisu est en train de tomber dans mon cou…

Aie ! Maladroite ! Tout gâcher à cause d'un stupide…

-Lex, je suis désolée. Tellement désolée ! Je …

Je crois que je vais très vite m'habituer au fait qu'il me coupe la parole en m'embrassant… J'ai le droit de récupérer ce qui est dans son cou ? Ca serait du gâchis, non ?


	6. Découvertes

Allez, vu que le succès semble au rendez-vous :) je vous poste la suite :) Et encore des ajouts et des ajouts ^^ Bisous à Rosa et Zazeal :)

Et j'adore vos compliments ^^

Excellente lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Découvertes**

* * *

La fin de soirée se passe comme dans un rêve. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrive. Les mains de Lex tracent des cercles dans mon dos et… oula on s'égare un peu là monsieur Luthor…

- Lex. » Le ton de ma voix est ferme enfin, il me semble.  
- Oui ? » Il sourit ce fourbe !

Son regard carnassier ne me rassure pas vraiment… Et sa manière de me dévisager me donne envie de fondre. Lex Luthor. Tout contre moi. Dans un grand lit… Que celle qui n'a jamais eu ce fantasme ose lever la main.

En parlant de main, il faut vraiment que celle qui se balade sur mes fesses s'éloigne au plus vite…

- Lexxxxx…  
- Oui Chloé ?  
- Ta main s'égare.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Non, je dirais plutôt qu'elle est là où elle a envie d'être. Qu'elle se dirige juste là où il faut. Où elle se sent bien et où elle peut se poser avec délectation.

S'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre dans cette pièce, il verrait à quel point je suis rouge. Presque autant que la peinture qu'il y a au mur de sa chambre…

- Bien que… à bien y réfléchir… je crois qu'elle aimerait bien être là aussi.

Je sens sa main qui se déplace et dans un réflexe de dernière seconde, j'attrape l'intruse qui parcourt mon corps…

- Je préfère qu'elle reste tranquille. » Mon audace m'étonne moi-même. Il me fait des propositions et je reste de glace. Enfin, j'essaie. Enfin, je fais semblant de rester de glace alors que mon sang semble bouillir dans mes veines. Dieu, je peux mourir heureuse sous son regard.  
- Mais je choisis où elle va se poser tranquillement alors… et non tu n'as pas le choix.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer que sa main se pose sur mon ventre. Une douce chaleur se répand alors en moi. Il m'attire plus près de lui et alors que ses lèvres se déplacent dans mon cou, je me sens lentement partir dans les bras de Morphée. Ce qui est probablement un crime sachant que je dors dans les bras d'Apollon… Je suis épuisée. C'est ridicule.

Lex me sourit doucement, m'attrape l'arrière des genoux d'une main et le bas du dos de l'autre.

- Toi, tu restes ici, non négociable. Je refuse que tu rentres chez toi dans cet état.

- Je vais bien, je t'assure. » J'annonce sans trop y croire. « je peux… »

- Oui, tu peux. Tu peux dormir dans mes bras, faire ce que tu veux de moi. Tu peux m'embrasser, me…

Je le fais taire d'un baiser. Mon visage brûle, je dois être coquelicot à l'heure qu'il est. Il me dépose sur son lit et avec un sourire carnassier, il attrape le bas de mon pull pour l'enlever.

- Hey ! »Je m'exclame avant de me cacher avec un coussin.

- Tu es magnifique quand tu rougis alors que tu es si peu vêtue.

Ne pas rougir. Ne surtout pas… Mince ! Ce type est démoniaque ! Mais très gentil aussi, il me passe une chemise pour que je la passe.

- Retourne-toi. » J'ordonne et il exécute. Brave Luthor.

- Un jour, tu te baladeras nue dans cet appartement sans aucune gêne. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en m'habillant, vire ma jupe et me glisse sous la couette. Il me rejoint en deux secondes et me prend dans ses bras. Je pourrais réellement m'adapter très vite à ce traitement. Son souffle vient se perdre contre ma nuque, si je dors cette nuit, c'es un véritable miracle.

Le lendemain, je m'éveille avec une délicieuse odeur de café qui vient titiller mon odorat. Mmm à l'odeur ça doit être de l'arabica… non ! Non, mille fois non ! Du café mexicain ! Une pure merveille. Un millésime, j'en suis persuadée. Je m'étire comme un chat et me précipite vers la cuisine. Mais à ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas Lex qui s'y trouve mais… Daniel ! J'ai vraiment dû rater un épisode…

- Danny ? Mais qu'est ce que tu…

J'ai à peine prononcé ces mots que je me rends compte que je suis juste vêtue d'une chemise de Lex. J'attrape un plaid sur une chaise et je l'enroule autour de ma taille pour me couvrir.

- Chloé ?

Il semble choqué. Vraiment très choqué !

- Danny je…

- Le café est prêt, t'as plus qu'à te servir. Bonne journée. » Il me fait un sourire de convenance et sort de la pièce.

Merci le réveil pourri d'office !

- Danny, écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Danny ! » Je rajoute quelques insultes en irlandais pour la forme. Mais ce n'est pas croyable ! Ma maudite chance !

Bien sûr, il ne m'écoute pas – en fait, c'est peut-être mieux pour la fin de mon cri - et part presque en courant. « Comment blesser les gens » par Chloé Sullivan ! Je devrais écrire un livre sur le sujet. Ou créer une entreprise. Ca serait tellement classe. Alors que je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir m'excuser après ça, une autre question se pose. Quand ais-je bien pu… tout enlever et mettre une des chemises de Lex. Je ne me souviens de rien… Enfin rien depuis que je me suis endormie… Serait-ce possible que lui et moi ? Non, non, non ! C'est impossible ! Je m'en souviendrais si jamais il y avait eu quoi que ce soit… enfin… Rah ! Chloé ! Quand même ! On se souvient de ce genre de chose ! Quoique. Quelques bribes me reviennent. Je peux presque sentir son souffle dans mon cou à nouveau.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

Oulah ! C'est quoi CA ? … Cet appartement est un véritable moulin ! On y entre comme on veut. Juste à un détail près. Il n'y pas la moindre farine en vue. Enfin, je ne parlais de vrai moulin. C'était plus… une métaphore. Voilà ! C'est ça ! Une métaphore. C'est juste pour dire que vu le nombre de personnes que j'ai croisées depuis que je suis levée…. J'aurais pu être nue et surprise par n'importe qui ! Bon certes, ce n'est pas mon appartement et je suis encore moins sensée être nue ici. Mais quand même ! Lex devrait penser à faire plus attention à la sécurité de son appartement… Du calme Chloé, du calme ! Tu t'égares ! Reprenons donc. Qui est cette…euh pintade. Garce. Longue jambe sur talons aiguilles.

- Bonjour… Vous êtes ?  
- Plus habillée que vous à première vue. » Elle me fait un sourire narquois.

Ah oui, je ne porte qu'une simple chemise. J'avais fait l'impasse sur ce petit détail…

- Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment à savoir qui vous êtes… Et qui plus est, c'est un appartement privé.  
- Je suis la femme de ménage. » Me répond-elle avec aplomb.

La question à un million est donc : « Depuis quand les femmes de ménage portent des tailleurs de chez Dior et des boucles d'oreilles en diamants ? »

- La femme de ménage ? Mais bien sûr… et vos produits sont où exactement ?

Moi ? Ironique ? Du tout… Enfin, juste un petit peu… Beaucoup peut-être…

- Dans mon sac.

Mais elle se moque de moi ! Son sac doit faire à peine quatre centimètres…

- Je savais que cette horreur ne pouvait être qu'un hideux seau pour faire le ménage.  
- Je… Vous… garce ! » Elle tente de m'assommer avec son sac - dé à coudre.

Je lui arrache son sac des mains et pour vérifier son identité, je commence à farfouiller. Pour changer, avec ma veine, il est tellement petit que je le fais tomber par terre… Cette fille est Mary Poppins ! Il y a au moins sept rouges à lèvres qui roulent sur le parquet de la cuisine. Une dizaine de mascara et trois poudriers. Mais le plus beau, ce sont les photos de Lex qui se répandent sur le sol. Mais qui est cette fille ? Une maniaque dépressive du poudrier? Une fan de Lex ?

- Bon maintenant vous me dites qui vous êtes, ou… ou… ou je lâche les chiens !  
- Il n'y a pas de chiens ici. »Affirme-t-elle, l'œil noir de méchanceté.

Bon ok, c'était stupide comme menace, mais cette fille est juste antipathique et mériterait que je… oui bon, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui faire mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Lex n'est pas là alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir.  
- Si je sors, tu sors aussi blondasse.

Si je vous dis que quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, je suis au poste de police avec Danny qui clame qu'il a passé la nuit avec moi et Lex et que cette pseudo femme de ménage est l'une des quatre plus grandes fortunes des Etats-Unis, je crois que vous allez vous demander: quoi? Et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité !

Je suis donc au poste, Danny hurle qu'on doit me relacher. Les policiers vont bientôt croire que je suis adepte du triolisme.  
Cette fille s'appelle, en réalité, Carmelina Andréas et elle est fille d'un riche industriel. D'après ce qu'elle a dit à la police, elle rendait visite à son cher et tendre petit ami, Lex Luthor le bien nommé, quand elle a aperçu une jeune femme, moi en l'occurrence, en train de fouiller les affaires de son cher et tendre avec mon petit ami présupposé, Danny ! La folie ! Et bien sûr, à votre avis, de quel coté est la police ?

« Ma pauvre mademoiselle Andréas, votre défunt père aurait été si choqué de voir sa petite fille agressée par deux malfrats » je vous assure, c'est mot pour mot ce que ce crétin de policier est en train de lui dire ! Dans la cellule à coté de la mienne, Danny est en train de les singer. Je me retiens de rire, n'allons pas aggraver notre cas… Mais que suis-je en train de raconter ? Je suis innocente !

- Et on va prendre NOS déclarations quand ? »Je m'exclame. « Je vous jure que le Daily Planet va en faire sa une si vous ne ne vous exécutez pas immédiatement !  
- Vous la blondinette, vous n'êtes pas prête de revoir la lumière du jour avant un petit moment ! Je vais vous mettre au cachot si ça continue !  
- Et pour quelle raison ? Je suis innocente !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que nous dit mademoiselle Andréas.  
- En journalisme, on recoupe les informations ! On ne se fie pas aux dires d'une simple héritière pourrie gâtée ! C'est beau la justice dans ce pays !

J'entends les cris indigné de la dite héritière. Et l'arrivée du petit ami vient interrompre tout ça. Vous savez, celui avec qui j'ai passé des heures si passionnantes ces dernières jours… enfin, ne nous égarons pas.

- Lex !

Nous sommes deux à avoir prononcé ce nom. Moi et l'autre dinde.

- Carmelina ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Chloé ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Il a les yeux ronds comme des billes et sa mâchoire semble prête à tomber.  
- Monsieur Luthor, votre amie a découvert ces deux individus dans votre appartement. Ils tentaient de vous voler!  
- Pardon ? » Si ce n'était pas aussi tragique, je pense que je serais morte de rire devant sa tête stupéfaite. Enormissime.  
- On a retrouvé le sac de la demoiselle Sullivan avec des photos de vous et des produits de maquillage appartenant à votre amie. On suppose que c'est une obsédée qui voudrait prendre la place de mademoiselle Andréas.

Attendez, c'est de moi qu'on parle ? Calomnie !

- Monsieur, vous êtes en train de me dire que ma secrétaire, qui était chez moi pour travailler sur un dossier et qui n'a jamais possédé un sac aussi… pailleté et moche de toute sa vie, voudrait prendre la place d'une de mes ex petites amies ?  
- Lex ! Comment oses-tu !

- Toi, va te faire soigner.

Oh Barbie n'a pas l'air d'apprécier… Ex petite amie ? Etrange, d'habitude, toutes ses relations sont toujours épinglées dans les journaux… Et je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette dinde… Mais sinon, j'aimerais bien savoir s'il existe une chasse à la dinde… Juste par curiosité… On doit tirer au bazooka dans cette discipline non ?

- Relâchez-les tout de suite. » continue-t-il. « C'est un malentendu, Carmelina a dû faire une erreur… Pour changer. Elle n'est pas très bien en ce moment. Elle oublie des choses. Comme par exemple le fait que nous sommes séparés et que je lui ai dit de ne plus revenir chez moi… Que si elle s'approchait encore, j'entamerais probablement des poursuites judiciaires. Ce genre de chose…

La demoiselle outrée, repart drapée dans sa dignité, enfin ce qu'il en reste et naturellement, elle n'oublie pas de reprendre son merveilleux petit sac. Et comme par le plus étrange des hasards, aucun policier ne fait de remarque !

Bien entendu, c'est tellement normal, vu que pour eux, c'était l'objet de MON délit, il n'y a vraiment rien de particulier à ce que la plaignante s'en soit appropriée ! Non mais ! Je devrais hurler au voleur mais je crois que ça n'arrangerait pas vraiment les choses. Le mieux c'est que j'étais libre ! Libre ! Avec une héritière furieuse à mes trousses… Mais ceci n'est qu'un petit détail malheureux… Lois aurait été…

- Lois ! Il faut que je voie Lois ! Elle doit être super-inquiète !  
- Mais ! Chloé !

Lex et Danny me regardent médusés sortir de ma cellule d'un pas décidé. J'attrape ma veste que me tend un policier et part directement. Si je leur parle je risque de faire de gros dégâts.

En arrivant au bout de la rue, je me demande si les dégâts ne seront pas pires en laissant deux hommes qui semblent m'apprécier ensembles. On verra bien ça à un autre moment ! Ma douce cousine va pouvoir m'aider à y voir plus clair ! Lois, Lois, ma douce et tendre ! Amour de ma vie !

J'entre dans l'immeuble. Je cours dans les escaliers. Quelle idée d'habiter au dernier étage… d'un immeuble de quize étages ! Et bien sûr, parce que ça fait chic et écologique, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur ! Après trois minutes et les cent premières marches je commence un peu à fatiguer… La deux centième est plus agréable, je m'assieds un instant pour récupérer mon souffle. Quinze étages ! Mais on a pas idée de faire ça ! C'est inhumain !

Mais je comprends pourquoi Lois a une si bonne forme physique… Quand j'arrive au dixième, je souffle comme un vieil animal mourant. Le onzième me permet de ramper un peu. Et enfin, la montée entre le quatorzième et le quinzième. C'est la délivrance. Je m'écroule sur le palier de mi-étage et reste quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. Enfin… quelques minutes. Je ferme les yeux. Seigneur. Une petite vieille m'enjambe avec difficulté.

- Aucune force les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! » S'esclaffe-t-elle.

Elle descend tranquillement l'escalier. Elle doit avoir un secret… c'est impossible autrement. La forme d'une fille de 21 ans ! Tout au plus ! Dans un corps de cent-dix ans minimum ! Ca ferait un bon article « Une petite vieille découvre le secret de la fontaine de jouvence ! » D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, elle me fait un peu penser à la ville au chien que j'avais croisée dernièrement. Sa sœur ? Une famille complète de surhomme ? Enfin, de surfemme !

Une demi-heure plus tard, je trouve enfin la force de me lever et d'aller sonner à l'appartement de Lois. Chose étrange, sa porte était entrouverte… Ayant soudain peur qu'elle se fasse attaquer – oui je sais c'est stupide que des voleurs viennent exprès au dernier étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur qui tue tout le monde sauf Lois et une petite vieille. Mais quand même, on ne sait jamais ! – Je rentre. N'écoutant que mon courage, je cours vers les bruits que j'entends et là …

Là, juste devant mes yeux, Lois et Clark. Sur un lit ! Mais pas assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Oh non !

L'un SUR l'autre. Les mains de Lois dans les cheveux de Clark… Incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve bouche bée devant ce… spectacle pour le moins… comment dire… Oh mon dieu ! Et puis, le gros plan sur les… Oh mon dieu ! Les fesses de Clark !

- Chloé ?

La tête de Lois, à peine ébouriffée m'apparait…

Je suis incapable de répondre. Pas un mot ne me vient à l'esprit. Lois et Clark. Clark et Lois. Dans un lit… Oh mon dieu !  
Je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes un instant après. Partir. Il faut que je parte. La sortie, par où est la sortie ?

- Chloé ! Attends !

J'entends Lois qui court derrière moi. Ne surtout pas lui répondre. Partir. C'est tout ce que je veux !

- Chloé ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Elle se moque de qui exactement ? Elle, Clark, dans un lit,… Les fesses de Clark légèrement dénudées…

- Oh mais bien sur ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je crois ! En fait, là vous êtes en pleine enquête ! Votre enquête est probablement une enquête sur le gang des matelas, oui ! C'est ça ! Le gang des matelas, les célèbres fraudeurs qui volent les matelas des gens riches pour les donner aux pauvres… et là tu testais avec Clark pour vérifier si tu n'avais pas été leur victime ! Je le savais ! Alors ils existent vraiment ? Ils sont mignons ? Ils sont riches ou pauvres ? Ils vivent au milieu d'oreillers en plumes? Et tu as bien raison de tester avec Clark ! C'est vrai, il vaut toujours mieux avoir des témoins directs pour pouvoir avoir un plus grand réalisme dans son article et puis ça touche plus le lecteur. Il voit les personnes à qui ça arrive et se dit « oh mais ça aurait pu être moi à la place de cette personne ! ». Tu vas préciser où se trouvait les mains de Clark au moment où vous testiez le matelas ? Ou non ! Des photos ! Vraiment, tu devrais faire des photos !

Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu sortir d'une seule traite autant de choses et surtout d'où j'avais bien pu trouver ces idées, lorsque Lois éclata de rire. Incroyable, je la trouvais dans une situation des plus compromettantes et elle, elle éclatait de rire.

- Chloé, je t'adore !

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et retourne en courant vers son appartement où elle éclate de rire une nouvelle fois.

Ce monde tourne fou ! C'est moi qui vous le dis. Et toujours ces marches, ces nombreuses et interminables marches à descendre !

Devant l'ampleur du désastre de cette journée. Je m'assieds sur une marche. Il va falloir assumer Chloé. Assumer que Lex a des ex, que Danny va te sermonner ou te tuer, que Lois et Clark… font ce qu'ils font.

Courage, il faut aller travailler. Je n'ai jamais que quelques heures de retard. Soyons optimiste. Ca va aller.


	7. Mikado et autres chocolateries

Trois reviews! Trois! Les filles, juste, j'vous aime :) Tellement que j'ai quasi doublé la masse de ce chapitre par rapport à l'ancienne version. Je promets donc une vision des fesses de Lex à l'occasion pour Zazeal, et mille merci à Rosa et mademoiselle Else :)

Excellente lecture! J'espère que cela vous plaira :) Et une review si vous voulez encore plein de pages en plus ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Mikado et autres chocolateries**

* * *

En arrivant au bureau, je croise les doigts pour que Lex n'ait pas eu la lumineuse idée de ramener Danny ici. Par chance, en poussant les portes de son bureau, je l'aperçois, seul, devant la grande baie vitrée. Il est tellement… beau. J'en frémis. Mettez le nu sur une peau de bête et je… Non, Chloé, reprends-toi !

-Lex ?  
-Ma secrétaire préférée ! Alors, ce petit jogging t'a fait du bien ?  
-Pardon ?  
- En sortant du commissariat en te voyant détaler comme un lapin, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié ton kilomètre de course annuel et que tu comptais le faire pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience.

- Moque-toi seulement. » Je lui rétorque en tirant la langue.

Même s'il a tord sur la raison de mon départ précipité, je me maudis intérieurement de lui avoir raconté cet épisode de ma vie.

Que je vous explique. C'était un jour de printemps, papa et moi avions décidé que les Sullivan allaient sauver l'honneur et participer au marathon annuel de Smallville en faveur des enfants défavorisés du Mexique qui n'ont pas de quoi s'acheter des jouets. En particulier les petites filles qui n'ont pas accès, je cite la présidente éminente de ce projet « à une enfance rose bonbon à habiller les jolies Barbie et à leur faire vivre des aventures fantastiques ». Pour ceux qui auraient encore des doutes sur l'identité de la présidente, je préciserais qu'elle était d'accord pour se déguiser « en princesse avec une grande robe rose à froufrous et aller là bas pour faire rêver les enfants de tout le Mexique ! ». De ce fait, oui, il s'agit bien de Lana Lang, le cauchemar rosé de Smallville !  
Enfin soit, mon père et moi nous avions travaillé dur pour ce marathon, le grand jour venu, nous étions partis tout guilleret et en pleine forme. Alors que le top du départ avait été donné, une odeur de café délicieuse était venue titiller nos narines. Un grand cru qui sentait divinement bon. Nous nous étions élancés comme des fous, pulvérisant tous les records pour nous arrêter un kilomètre plus loin précisément. Au détail près, bien sûr, sinon ce n'est pas drôle,…

Que nous allions dans le sens inverse de la course… Là où miss Catherine, mon ancienne institutrice se tenait avec son petit stand de « Café équitable ». Nous avions fini dernier. Enfin, sachant que nous avions fait demi-tour et étions retourné sur nos pas en dégustant ce nectar des dieux, je ne crois pas que cela ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme si nous avions fini le marathon… Je ne suis même pas sûre que nous ayons seulement été considérés comme participants.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir de cette année là, nous avions conservé cette petite course entre nous deux. On demandait à Clark de s'éloigner avec nos bols de café et de lancer une fusée de détresse quand il se trouvait à un kilomètre de nous pour lancer le « Sullivan's Marathon ».

Ce souvenir me fait sourire, mais Lex sait très bien que je ne supporte pas qu'on parle de ça. Si je lui ais dit c'est uniquement parce qu'il m'avait fait un tiramisu et que j'avais confiance en lui… Et là il oserait s'en servir… Contre moi ?

- Chloé, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je sais que c'est un sujet très sensible pour toi. Je suis navré. Vraiment… Et pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à dîner ce soir ! Et tu as ta journée ! Entière ! Pour te bichonner. A 8h précise, chez moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il m'entraîne hors de son bureau, attrape mon sac et me met dans l'ascenseur avec un baiser sur le front. J'ai un horrible doute. Un doute qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

Je trouve ça aussi mignon que… Étrange. Lex est vraiment distant, surtout après cette nuit de folie… Nous avons parlé à cœur ouvert, livré tout de nous l'un à l'autre. Mes angoisses, mes envies, mes préférences… On en a même testé quelques-unes mais… Jamais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi… froid. Pas de câlins, ni d'embrassade, ni rien. Je ne comprends pas…

Son empressement est lui aussi suspect. Il me cache des choses. Mon instinct de journaliste prend le dessus définitivement alors que je m'éloigne et qu'un une limousine passe devant moi. Je parie qu'elle va s'arrêter… devant nos bureaux de la Lex Corp ! C'est officiel, Lex Luthor, je vais découvrir tes sales petites magouilles du jour ! Carmelina sort de la voiture et entre dans l'immeuble ! Que vient faire cette vipère ici ? J'hésite entre continuer ma route et aller voir…

J'hésite quinze secondes, marche d'un pas rapide et pousse lentement la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Le garde de la sécurité me salue et j'appelle l'ascenseur. L'étage de la direction est désert. La porte de Lex est entrouverte et là, je découvre Lex avec Carmelina. Tout contre elle. Elle est sur ses genoux, il la déshabille en tenant son petit pull qui doit valoir un an de salaire. Je ne peux rien dire, je suis juste interdite devant un tel spectacle. Quand je pense qu'il me faisait les yeux doux… Je verse une seule et unique larme. Du dépit probablement. Chloé la crédule, c'est moi.

J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air. Je vais prendre ma journée. Comme Lex le disait en fait. Me chouchouter et me réconcilier avec ceux qui en valent la peine. Je dois parler à Danny. Je lui dois des explications. Au moins un minimum.

Le restaurant est désert à cette heure-ci, je me faufile dans la cuisine déserte. Alors que je m'apprête à faire demi-tour ne croisant personne, Danny entre dans la cuisine avec un énorme bloc de chocolat. Il ne me remarque pas et commence à couper le bloc. Il sort des œufs du grand frigo derrière lui. Du sucre de l'armoire juste à coté. Il est tellement concentré, c'est complètement délirant. Je suis hypnotisée par ses mouvements. Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Il ne calcule même pas les quantités. C'est comme… instinctif. Je suis impressionnée par sa facilité. Il met sa préparation avec minutie dans des verres de martinis et les installe dans le frigo.

-Dis-moi, Chloé. Tu avais déjà vu quelqu'un faire de la mousse au chocolat auparavant ou c'est la première fois ?

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix. Mon cœur battant à tout rompre. Il m'avait donc repérée. Je rougis automatiquement.

-Danny je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui, avec ce matin et puis au poste de police et… » Les mots semblent venir avec tant de facilité que je parle à une vitesse extraordinaire.  
-Réponds à ma question. » M'interrompt-il avec un air déterminé. Il a l'air particulièrement revêche. Comment peut-il seulement s'intéresser à un détail aussi insignifiant que…  
-Non, enfin, plus depuis quelques années. Lois, ma cousine » je m'empresse de préciser « n'a jamais eu la patte pour faire ça donc, elle a toujours évité et mon père est décédé depuis quelques années…  
-Derrière toi, il y a une boite de chocolat blanc. Apporte la moi. » Je le regarde, un peu étonné. « S'il te plait ?  
-Oui d'accord.

Et là, il m'apprend à faire de la mousse au chocolat. Jamais personne n'avait pris la peine de m'apprendre ça. Il installe cette mousse sur la précédente. Il appelle ça « mousse mikado ». Je suis un peu sceptique mais la première bouchée m'envoie directement au paradis. Cet homme est un dieu. Le dieu Quetzalcoatl revenu sur terre pour protéger son chocolat ! Et ce mélange de chocolat blanc et noir est juste parfait.

Toute la journée se passe aux fourneaux, Danny ayant décidé qu'il fallait que je sache cuisiner quelques plats basiques mais équilibrés. Il me remet à niveau pour le salé. Et puis, il m'entraine surtout en pâtisserie. Je suis émerveillée. C'est trop beau que pour être vrai. Et puis, tellement bon ! Je vais prendre vingt kilos facilement. Je goute à tout, je teste des goûts inédits – le céleri-vanille, c'est mon idée !

-Tu es amoureuse ? Me demande-t-il alors que nous sommes assis sur le plan de travail – nettoyé bien sûr. Je comprends directement qu'il parle de Lex.  
-Non. Juste amourachée, je pense. Pas plus. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. » Je rougis, il a dû se faire des fameux films en me voyant à moitié nue chez Lex.  
-Tu m'en veux ? » Son air de chien battu me donne envie de lui faire un câlin.  
-De quoi ?  
-De t'avoir embrassée, comme ça, sans prévenir ni rien. » Il bafouille un peu.  
- Je me serais plutôt inquiétée si tu m'avais envoyé un faire-part avec l'heure à laquelle je devais te rejoindre pour que tu tentes de m'embrasser ! » Je plaisante avec un grand sourire.  
-Tu sais que tu es folle ?  
-Oui. Mais t'es pas mal du tout dans ton genre toi aussi.  
-Oui. Parce que ça ne me gênerait pas de t'envoyer un faire-part tout de suite que j'ai envie de t'embrasser.  
-Et moi de renvoyer un faire-part pour te dire que je serais d'accord pour que tu m'embrasses. » Je rétorque rapidement. Je ne suis pas sûre de ma réponse mais je suis tentée.

Il se penche doucement vers moi, prend mon verre de vin qu'il dépose sur le plan de travail. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et un raclement de gorge nous interrompt. Comme la première fois, j'ignore totalement ce que je peux ressentir pour lui. Amour ? Amitié ? Ma vie devient vraiment dingue pour le moment.

-Patron, on a un souci. » Un commis entre dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille.  
-Du genre ?  
-Un pâtissier en moins.  
-Retour quand ?  
-Demain midi.

Danny grogne un peu puis se retourne vers moi avec un sourire louche. Immédiatement, je me tends. Non. Non. Non ! Oublie cette idée foireuse ! Non !

-Chloé ? Ça te dit de faire tes premiers pas dans la restauration ?

Je suis prise au piège, comment leur dire non ? Une heure après, je suis ficelée dans mon tablier tel un saucisson. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait exprès de le serrer si fort pour que je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et que je travaille sans relâche.

Aie ! Je jure que c'est la dernière fois qu'on m'y reprend. Je le jure ! C'est la dernière fois ! je jette un regard désespéré au second de Danny qui lève les yeux au ciel. Avec le coup de rouleau à pâtisserie que je viens de recevoir sur la tête de sa part, je le jure, c'était la dernière fois que je piquais du chocolat dans le plat !

D'ailleurs, malgré mon côté 'je pique tout ce qui me plait dans les plats', je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Bon je suis aux tâches les plus 'ingrates' mais sérieusement, j'adore couper le chocolat en morceau. Peser les ingrédients et tout ! J'adore ! Une vocation chez moi ! J'aurais dû naitre avec une balance dans les mains ! Ou alors on m'aurait lancée dans une carrière de juriste… Allez savoir !

-Jolie miss, tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal… » Me félicite Adam, le fameux second de Danny.

Une vocation ! Je l'avais toujours dit ! Aïeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Mais ça fait un mal de chien les couteaux !

-Et un pansement pour la blondinette aux jolies fesses ! » Annonce mon sauveur en ouvrant la pharmacie.  
-Merci.  
-De rien. Au 10ème je te fais le 11ème gratuit !  
-Trop aimable !

Je paie donc mon pansement avec un bisou sur la joue. C'est le 8ème qu'il reçoit depuis le début de la soirée… Et il n'est que 20h30 ! Je suis foutue ! Je n'aurai plus de doigts d'ici 21h !  
Je passe donc la dernière heure entre deux grands cuisiniers très costauds qui me donnent des claques sur les fesses dès que je fais une gaffe. Au bout de cinq minutes, je devins très douée. La menace marche très bien avec moi…

-Félicitation à tous ! Vous pouvez aller manger un bout en salle comme d'habitude. Profitez, vous l'avez bien mérité. » Annonce Danny après le service alors que nous nettoyons la cuisine.  
-On mange ici ? » Je demande sous le sourire moqueur de quelques pâtissiers.  
-Oui. C'est une tradition de manger un bout après le service.  
-J'adore tes idées !  
-Et moi tes pansements…

Ils ricanent tous plus ou moins.

- Ne te moque pas ! Ils sont très jolis ! J'en ai trois « princesses Disney », un des schtroumpfs, un « dora l'exploratrice » et tout le reste est blanc et dédicacé par un cuisinier ou un serveur !

J'étais fière de chacun de mes pansements !

-Je t'offre une mousse mikado ?  
-Ose m'en priver et je te fais avaler tes couteaux un par un !

Miam miam miam! Un régal! J'adore cette petite chose! C'est une pure merveille! Alors que Danny sert tout le monde, je me surprends à l'observer avec … convoitise. C'est vrai que Lex me plaisait mais il ne m'a jamais traitée comme cela. Il était entreprenant… Mais aucun sentiment. A croire qu'il ne voulait que me mettre dans son lit ! J'aurais fait l'amour avec lui cette nuit, il ne m'aurait rien demandé de plus. J'aurais juste été un nom de plus sur sa liste de conquêtes… enfin, s'il s'était souvenu de moi ! Tandis qu'avec Danny, ça pourrait-être quelque chose de sérieux, en fin de compte.

-Danny, je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer chez moi. » Je lui avais raconté l'affaire Carmelina avec le moins de détails possibles pour ce qui se passait entre Lex et moi. Il semble comprendre mais je lui pose tout de même la question. « Je pourrais rester ici avec toi, en tout bien tout honneur ?

Je rajoute ça un peu sur un coup de tête mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retrouver avec un amant. Quoique… Non, Chloé, non ! Oublie ! Non !

-Demain on se lève à 5h pour le petit déjeuner du mardi. » Me fait-il avec un sourire penaud.

Ah… Carrément… Rude.

-Je suis courageuse. C'est un refus de ta part ?  
-Non, je te préviens juste que demain matin ça va être le souk. Littéralement.  
-Et si je vous aide… Tu accepterais que je reste ?  
-J'accepte dans tous les cas, Chloé. Tu n'as pas besoin d'arguments. Donc, au lit donc.

En pyjama – emprunté au maitre des lieux naturellement, je me promène dans le restaurant avant de monter à l'étage. Je me glisse dans le lit, un immense lit deux places, et il me rejoint. Après quelques minutes dans un silence total, il me fait signe de m'approcher. Nous passons la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Exactement comme Lex et moi hier.

A la différence que lui a tenté de coucher avec moi… Enfin, non, il n'a jamais vraiment tenté, c'était plus… des tentations ! Voilà ! Et quelles tentations ! Rien qu'à y penser j'en ai des frissons. Ses mains, ses… Mince, je suis dans le lit d'un homme et je pense à un autre homme. Si papa avait vu ça !

Et puis, c'est plus bon enfant avec Danny, c'est… Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. C'est plus… Disons que c'est plus platonique en un sens. A part les deux baisers. Oui platonique. Je réfrène un bâillement, me retourne encore une ou deux fois et sombre dans un sommeil profond.

-Debout Chloé ! C'est l'heure !

Hein ? Mais je viens seulement de m'endormir ! C'est inhumain ! Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn pas ça ! C'est immoral de réveiller une personne qui dort ! D'ailleurs, la belle au bois dormant, on lui a foutu la paix ! Cent ans de sommeil et elle était en pleine forme !

- Debout marmotte, les clients seront bientôt là ! Et tu as promis à Alice de l'aider à servir en salle donc tu as intérêt à te dépêcher …

Rappelez-moi de ne plus rien promettre à une heure du matin sans avoir au préalable dormi au moins quinze heures et avoir bu un bon expresso pour être au mieux de mes capacités. Elle m'a eu en traitre l'Alice !

-Je vais mourirrrrrrrrrr ! » Je râle alors qu'il tire la couette loin de moi. Le sadique !  
-Mais non voyons, il est juste 5h du matin. C'est une belle heure. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !  
-Ce sont juste des fous ! Je ne veux pas !  
-Même si je te promets une mousse au chocolat ?

Ah mais fallait le dire plus tôt ça ! Ni une ni deux, je m'habille. Ce n'est que quand je me retourne que je me rends compte que Danny vient de me voir entièrement nue ou presque! Oh mon dieu ! Il va me prendre pour une exhibitionniste !

-Alors t'es prête ? » Demande-t-il en regardant mes pieds.  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est la seule remarque que tu as à faire ?

Il m'a vue nue ! Il ne s'est pas retourné ! Même papa l'aurait fait ! Se retourner, pas me regarder bien sur ! J'aurais cru que Danny aurait la décence de ne pas regarder… Mais enfin, la décence ! Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux blonds. Grand dieu ! Il m'a vu nue. Je n'en reviens pas. Bon, j'avoue, ça montre son intérêt. Mais quand même !

-Tu aurais préféré que je te dise que tu es sublime ?  
-Tu trouves vraiment que ? » Je suis incapable de finir cette phrase.  
-Oui.  
-Merci.

Oui, je suis consciente que c'est la pire répartie de toute ma vie. Officiellement. Et pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il s'empresse de crier à tue tête dans toute la maison.

-Allez en salle ! Les jolies filles en salle !

Attirer les jeunes femmes innocentes avec de tels discours pour les faire travailler. Je confirme, c'est un fourbe ! Je cours à gauche et à droite pour servir les croissants et les pains en chocolat. Alice quant à elle court pour servir le chocolat chaud. On est totalement débordées. Au lancement des déjeuners du mardi, il y a quelques mois, ils y avaient quelques clients… Mais depuis, c'est la folie ! Le slogan « Petit dej' et c'est parti mon mardi » a fait le tour de la ville et est devenu LE rendez-vous incontournable de tout Métropolis ! Et aujourd'hui, on est cinq en salle à servir. Et je ne suis même pas sensée travailler ici ! C'est de l'esclavagisme non ?

-Une reconversion dans la gastronomie, cousine ? » Me demande une voix pas si inconnue.  
-Lois ! » Je lui tombe dans les bras, cette grande folle m'a manqué. « Tu tombes à pic ! Tu vas nous aider !

Ni une ni deux, j'engage Lois en lui promettant une montagne de chocolat – je suis diabolique, elle n'a même pas tenté de s'enfuir. Et je dois dire qu'on ne se débrouille pas trop mal avec une demoiselle de plus. A la fin du coup de feu, nous sommes épuisés mais heureux. Nous avons réussi ! Pas un seul client mécontent ! Le paradis sur terre ! Enfin, selon Lois, c'est l'enfer et elle me maudit car elle a horriblement mal aux pieds.

-Demande à Clark de venir te chercher.  
-Déjà fait, il devrait arriver.  
-Quand on parle de flanelle… » Je ricane en le voyant arriver.

Clark est essoufflé. Il regarde successivement Lois et moi. S'approche de ma cousine, la prend dans ses bras sans un regard pour moi et lui murmure à l'oreille. D'où je suis je n'entends que les mots « pas… croyait… Mort ». Lois est livide et fixe avec incrédulité Clark qui l'emmène dans la rue un instant.

Cela ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille !

Après quelques minutes, ils reviennent. Lois s'approche de moi.

-Chloé, on doit te parler. Clark n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal après la mort d'oncle Gabe. En fait, il est sur cette affaire depuis tout ce temps et il ne voulait pas venir te voir sans avoir des réponses à t'apporter.

-Et vous en avez ? Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ?

- Oui. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'asseyes, Chloé. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à te révéler.


	8. La révélation

On continue! Et cette fois ci, on va en découvrir un peu plus sur les mystères de Walk with me, I'm your boss :) Et cette fic est officiellement plus longue que sa version 'originale'. C'est dingue. Et les derniers chapitres ont doublés de volume ^^

Dingue. Fin bref, je vais vous laisser lire hein ^^

Excellente lecture!

Et comme toujours, merci aux reviews qui font chaud au coeur les poulettes :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8: La révélation**

* * *

Je regarde les visages inquiets de Lois et Clark, attendant la moindre réaction. Qu'ils éclatent de rire. Qu'ils hurlent. Qu'ils m'annoncent qu'ils veulent se marier. Tout mais pas ça. Pas cette inquiétude, cette anxiété devant moi et devant mes réactions. Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est impossible. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues mais je ne les sens même plus. Non, elle se trompe, elle a des hallucinations. C'est. Impossible. Impossible. J'essuie une larme dans mon cou mais d'autres viennent la remplacer. Clark aussi se trompe. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir raison.

Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait fait ça ! Pas mon père ! J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise une nouvelle fois. Comme cette journée où l'on m'a annoncé que mon père était mort.

- Chloé, écoute-moi. » Le ton de sa voix est doux et tendre. Je voudrais juste me blottir dans ses bras et oublier le monde entier. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.  
- Lois, je refuse d'écouter ces sornettes une seconde de plus. Tu m'entends ? Pas une de plus… Mon père… « J'étouffe un sanglot désespéré. Je reprends, en essayant cette fois de maintenir ma voix. » Mon père est mort et enterré, Lois. Tu étais juste à coté de moi à cet enterrement. Tu me tenais la main. Tu m'as soutenue. Tu m'as laissé pleurer sur ton épaule pendant des jours entiers.  
- Ma puce, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu me connais. » Elle aussi pleure et je me sens mal de la voir dans cet état. « Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais jamais inventé une histoire pareille. Je tiens trop à toi que pour te faire souffrir. Et je n'aurais jamais avancé de telles allégations sans preuves solides.  
- Il faut bien une première fois à tout. » Je rétorque en colère.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de l'étrangler. Probablement un amour infini pour cette brunette qui a perdu la tête et qui ose souiller la mémoire de mon père !

- Chloé, oncle Gabe a trempé dans les sales combines de la famille Luthor. Avec ou contre son gré, nous l'ignorons. Et il s'est retrouvé mêlé aux combines de la famille de cette pimbêche de Carmelina Andréas par la même occasion ! Et donc, il y a trois ans, il a dû disparaitre de la circulation. Définitivement. Et tout cela à cause d'une affaire qui a mal tourné. Nous ne pouvons pas encore tout t'expliquer, il y a encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre. Mais je peux te l'assurer, parce que c'est ton père qui me l'a dit.

Je regarde Lois mais je ne parviens pas à saisir son regard. Elle le savait depuis tout ce temps ? Je me tourne vers Clark, cherchant son soutien et surtout un signe que Lois divague et qu'elle n'était pas au courant depuis tout ce temps.

- Papa t'a dit ça… » Je la fixe avec détermination. « Il y a déjà quoi… trois ans ? Et c'est seulement maintenant, aujourd'hui, que tu m'en parles ? » Je demande.  
- C'est plus compliqué que ça Chloé, me rétorque Clark.  
- C'est à dire ? Explique-toi.

Alors il m'explique. Et pour la première fois depuis trois ans je l'écoute. Je n'en reviens pas de tout ce temps passé entre nous, ce fossé d'incompréhension se comble lentement avec ce qu'il me dit. Il ne savait rien jusqu'au jour – quelques semaines après la mort de mon père - où il a trouvé sur internet un article qui parlait de l'entrée en bourse d'une minuscule société de vente de matelas. Bien trop petite que pour pouvoir investir en bourse… Sa curiosité journalistique s'était mise en route et avait fait le reste. Et ses découvertes étaient impressionnantes. De là, il avait fait des investigations pour retrouver d'où venait l'argent qui avait permis son entrée en bourse. Comme Lois travaillait sur ce mystérieux gang de voleurs de matelas. Parce oui, je n'avais pas inventé cela en fin de compte. Il semblait donc que ma petite tirade avait été basée sur une ancienne affaire dont Lois m'avait parlé et que j'avais partiellement oublié.

Clark lui avait naturellement proposé de s'associer pour découvrir toute la vérité sur cette mystérieuse affaire.

J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue par ses explications. Et lorsque je suis perdue et désespérée le plus simple, c'est de parler. Alors, je me lance, pour oublier, pour ne plus les entendre.

- Et je suppose que vous êtes tombés fous amoureux lors d'une attaque surprise, non, mieux ! Vous êtes tombés sur un matelas volé et en allant le rendre à son propriétaire, vous avez réalisé que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre ? J'ai raison ?

-Chloé.

-Non, j'ai tord ?

-Chloé, c'est en remontant cette affaire que nous avons retrouvé ton père. Il est vivant. Il est réellement vivant. » M'annonce Clark pour la deuxième fois.

-C'est du pure délire. Arrête de fumer des météorites, Clark. Idem pour toi Lois.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de devenir un peu sarcastique. Les voir tous les deux me faire croire à cette stupide histoire de gang de matelas et de résurrection miraculeuse de mon père me blesse tellement.

- Chloé, Clark et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous avons dû prendre comme couverture le jeune couple qui s'installe. Et c'est comme ça que nous avons pu parler à ton père qui est actuellement…  
- Lois ! » Le regard d'avertissement de Clark est bien réel. Ils ne veulent pas… Mais alors…  
- Chloé, il veut juste que tu ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a rien pu faire avant à cause des informateurs de la LexCorp qui le recherchent. » Reprend Lois avec un regard rassurant.

Se pourrait-il alors que…

- Alors, vous… vous l'avez réellement retrouvé ? » J'affirme avec des tremblements dans la voix.  
- Oui.

Alors que je sombre lentement dans l'inconscience devant une telle possibilité, la dernière chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que Lois et Clark feraient un beau couple et qu'ils auraient des enfants totalement insupportables…

Dans mes rêves, je vois mon père en Arsène Lupin voleur de matelas, il les dérobe la nuit pendant qu'ils dorment et il est tellement doué que personne ne remarque quelque chose. Je vois aussi Lex et Carmelina qui dansent autour de lui en ricanant et en l'encourageant à en voler toujours plus. Ils sont couverts de plumes blanches. Plus encore, des petites Lois courent après des petits Clark qui volettent à un mètre du sol. Soudain, des oreillers tombent du ciel… 'Attendez-moi' je crie après les enfants en essayant de les rattraper.  
L'odeur du café me titille les narines et je me rends compte que je me réveille… La voix de Daniel me parait si loin.  
-Voyons, Miss Lane…  
-Lois. Et puis, laissez-moi faire, je sais ce que je fais et c'est la seule manière de…  
-Laissez-moi rire, agiter ce paquet de café sous son nez ne va pas plus la réanimer que…

Je dois avouer que j'ai ouvert les yeux juste pour voir la marque du café qu'elle avait choisi mais bien sur Lois en a fait tout un foin parce que c'était, selon elle, « la seule et unique manière de réanimer une Sullivan. » Et de ce fait, mon réveil venait confirmer cette idée. Une histoire abracadabrante vraiment. Me réveiller avec l'odeur du… Je lui pique le paquet. Il m'a l'air fameux ce café. Délicieux même.

-Ca va mon chaton ? » Lois me remet doucement les cheveux en place.  
-Lois, on avait dit pas en public ! » Je rougis instantanément.  
-D'accord, mon petit caramel à la noisette, viens par ici. » Fait-elle en ignorant totalement ma demande. Elle est irrécupérable.

Alors qu'elle me sert dans ses bras, son parfum m'apaise, je sens mes angoisses partir doucement. Elle me murmure des morts doux à l'oreille, et même si je ne comprends pas un mot ce qu'elle me dit, je sais que l'idée générale c'est « Tout va bien, je suis là pour toi ».

D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, on devrait tous avoir une Lois chez soi. Une grande sœur, une amie, une confidente pour nous câliner et nous conseiller. Et puis aussi pour râler contre les mecs, pour regarder des dvd toute la nuit et refaire le monde en mangeant de la glace ou du chocolat.

-Lois, je vais au journal, je dirai que tu es malade, reste avec elle. » Annonce Clark, prenant manifestement la situation en main. « Par contre, Chloé. Ne retourne pas bosser avec Luthor. D'accord ?

Je le fixe. De quoi me parle-t-il ? Lois ne remarque pas mon trouble et lui répond directement.

- D'accord, et toi, téléphone à Luthor et menace le de tous les pires châtiments de l'univers pour toutes ses sales combines avec cette garce. Et précise lui bien qu'il va payer pour ça, il a quand même été à l'origine la disparition du père de mon roudoudou en poudre de sucre d'étoile. Enfin, pas qu'il soit mort comme on le croyait mais qu'il soit en fuite… Ou non, ne lui dit rien en fait. On va d'abord travailler sur cette histoire et le faire payer.

A l'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'elle est dans sa période 'je me prends pour Chloé quand elle délire. Mais là, je peux vous affirmer qu'elle est totalement sous le choc. Me l'annoncer a dû rendre la chose plus réelle à ses yeux. Et donc, elle est sous le choc. Comme moi. Les psychologues ont déjà fait plein de test là-dessus, je suis incapable de vous l'expliquer, mais ça a un rapport avec… Avec ? Pas moyen de m'en souvenir. Elle est sous le choc, simplement. Une histoire de capacité d'empathie vachement développée je crois.

- Lois, le mieux, c'est qu'on fasse passer Chloé pour malade, s'il l'a engagée, c'est surement… » Il me jette un regard en coin. Il veut me cacher des choses, j'en suis sûre. « … pour une bonne raison donc il vaut mieux qu'il ne se doute pas que nous savons ce qui se passe dans sa société.  
-Vous pensez qu'il sait ? Qu'il est au courant de tout ? » Je demande incertaine de la réponse.

Lex ne peut pas être responsable. Je ne peux pas avoir flirté avec lui. Comment aurait-il pu m'approcher en sachant tout cela ? Comment ? Je tremble légèrement.

-Voyons Chloé, c'est lui qui a organisé ça avec cette sale petite…

Lois n'a pas le temps de continuer, Clark la bâillonne d'une main. Je les regarde. J'intègre lentement cette nouvelle donne à l'équation. Revoir Lex sera une torture. Je ne peux pas le revoir…

-Nous n'avons aucune certitude mais il semble qu'il soit mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Me répond finalement Clark. « Tu sais, il s'occupe de très près de son entreprise… et ce n'est surement pas Carmelina qui a pu organiser cela toute seule… Et puis, cette combine a été montée par les deux sociétés. Lex doit être au courant. A quel niveau, nous ne savons pas encore. Mais il doit être au courant.  
-Et il m'aurait engagée ? C'est stupide, voyons ! S'il y avait quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait jamais…

Je suis interrompue par Daniel qui nous ramène des mousses au chocolat.

-J'ai lu dans Harry Potter que le chocolat calmait après un choc…

Il voulait probablement détendre l'atmosphère. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y a que Lois qui y soit sensible. Elle attrape ma coupe et celle de Clark et dévore consciencieusement le chocolat pendant que Clark et moi, agissons en personne civilisée. Enfin, autant que nous pouvons.

-Donc Lex Luthor est un crétin qui nomme secrétaire la fille de celui qu'il recherche ?  
-Pas forcément, garde tes amis proche et tes ennemis encore plus proche.

Clark a l'art de remonter le moral…

-Et il met sous leur nez les preuves de ses malversations ? » Je regrette aussitôt l'ironie de ma voix.  
-Chloé ne soit pas ironique, veux-tu. » Marmonne Lois en réclamant une autre coupe.  
-Lois, mange ton chocolat et tais-toi.  
-Chloé, il a juste fait attention à ce que tu ne sois pas en contact avec des informations malencontreuses…  
-C'est stupide ! C'est du suicide d'engager ses 'ennemis' ! C'est…  
-C'est Lex Luthor !

Une serveuse qui passait par là soupira « Luthor, c'est sexy ». Elle n'avait pas tord techniquement mais si on prenait en compte que :

1. J'avais failli coucher avec mon patron;

1bis. Pire, j'avais dormi avec lui;  
2. Le dit patron était probablement responsable de la mort, enfin de la fausse mort de mon père  
3. Il m'avait engagée comme secrétaire;

3bis. Et ce, pour des raisons obscures;  
3 ter. Dans ces raisons, il devait y avoir sa recherche d'informations sur la mort de papa…  
Mais attendez une seconde !

-Clark, Lex est-il au courant que mon père n'est pas…  
-Nous l'ignorons… mais il est probable qu'il le sache sinon ton père ne serait pas en fuite…  
-Pas bête, Smallville.

Dans la suite de mon décompte alors, je peux rajouter les faits suivants :

4. Lex veut probablement savoir si mon père m'avait laissé des informations avant sa mort/départ/disparition et qui pourraient le compromettre;  
4bis. Quoique dans ce cas là alors, il faut se demande pourquoi il ne se manifeste que trois ans après la prétendue mort – je n'en reviens toujours pas ! – de mon père;  
5. Je vais me ruiner en aspirine. Sérieusement, je pense que cette migraine va durer un siècle minimum.

Sur le chemin, Lois ne parle pas des masses. Elle me regarde d'un air inquiet, s'attendant peut-être à une crise d'hystérie ou une autre réaction démesurée. Elle a quand même le malheur de vouloir qu'on aille à son appartement, vous savez, celui de 15 étages… Sans ascenseur. Ce genre de choses…

Comme de juste, elle me distance très vite dans les escaliers.

-Chloé, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! » Me recommande-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Vicieux. Si ce n'était pas ma cousine, je vous jure que…  
-Je vais mourir ! » Je hurle.  
-Chloé, on est à peine au deuxième étage ! Et il vaut mieux rester avec moi plutôt que d'être en compagnie de ton ex patron, non ?

Elle me fait rire, elle ! Elle a l'habitude, elle ! Pas moi ! Alors que je crache littéralement mes poumons, elle ose me sermonner ! Et j'hésite. Entre Lex et les escaliers… Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je prends les escaliers.

-Si tu faisais un peu plus de sport… » Commence Lois.  
-En chambre je suppose ? » Je demande pour la faire taire.  
-Ben, je suis tentée de te dire oui, parce qu'au moins tu t'y mettrais sérieusement… au sport.

Chez Lois, le truc qui fait toujours son charme, et je dois avouer que c'est rarissime qu'elle le fasse, c'est quand elle tire la langue. Elle ressemble à une gamine mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste trop drôle.

-Mais moi, je n'ai pas un 'Clark' à domicile… » Je sais, je suis sournoise et j'aime ça.  
-Je ne suis pas avec Clark.

Laissez-moi rire. La bonne blague !

-Mais t'en a envie… » Très sournoise.  
-Non.  
-Si.  
-Non !  
-Je te dis que si !  
-Chloé, je suis encore capable de … non ! Pas le regard !

Le 'regard' est en fait ce que j'appelle mon arme fatale. Un regard en coin, avec le sourire gentil mais qui veut tout dire. Le truc de la sournoise de base qui tue tout sur son chemin.

-Vas-y, ose nier cela. T'as un faible pour Clark !  
-Le trouver mignon, je ne dis pas, mais je ne veux PAS sortir avec lui !  
-Menteuse ! Lois ? Non, reste ici ! Je te parle !

Oh je tiens quelque chose, si elle s'enfuit c'est qu'elle est sur le point d'avouer ! Ni une ni deux je m'élance dans les étages à sa suite. Des centaines de marches après, j'arrive enfin à la rattraper. A quel étage sommes-nous d'ailleurs ?

-Chloé, en fait, tout ce qu'il te manque, c'est une bonne motivation pour faire du sport. »

Elle est assise sur la dernière marche avant le quinzième. Et même pas essoufflée avec ça. Je la déteste.

- Mais non, voyons Lois tu vois bien que je… mais attends, tu as raison, je ne suis même pas essoufflée ! Un miracle ! Appelez le pape ! Dieu existe ! C'est pas du pipeau ! Ni une blague ! Yahou !  
- Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect pour les valeurs fondamentales ! Vous devriez surveiller votre langage, jeune fille ! Et faire du sport plus souvent, c'est pas comme ça que vous allez aller bien loin !

-Mais… mais madame ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous n'êtes pas ma grand-mère !  
-Heureusement, sinon je me serais inquiétée de ma réputation…  
-Mais quel culot ! » Je suis outrée, sérieusement.  
-Et puis, mademoiselle Lois, le sport en chambre n'est pas considéré comme du sport. Et vu les bruits qui me parviennent de votre appartement, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas joli joli de dispenser des conseils que l'on ne suit pas soi-même.  
-Pardon ? Et pourquoi ça ? » Demande Lois en ignorant mon regard rieur.  
-Parce que ce n'est pas aux jeux olympiques, bien sûr.

Et sur cette dernière réplique – fort bien trouvée, je dois avouer - elle s'avance lentement vers les escaliers qu'elle descend très bien considéré son âge. Lois est ébahie.

-Ce n'est pas possible.  
-C'est sur ! T'as vu comment elle est cette vipère ! » Je clame avant de mettre la main devant la bouche. Mince ! M'aurait-elle entendue cette vipère?  
-Mais non ! Je me demande comment elle arrive à faire tous ces étages à pied.  
-La méchanceté conserve ?  
-Chloé, ne sois pas ironique, tu lui dois le respect, elle est plus âgée que toi. Et surtout, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vue ici.  
-Elle n'habiterait pas ici ?

-Chloé, un peu de logique ! Elle peut visiter un de mes voisins.  
-Un point pour toi. Mais… Attends, rendre visite à quelqu'un habitant au quinzième ? C'est du suicide ! Surtout à son âge !

-Tu insinues que tu n'aimes pas me rendre visite ?

Je coupe court à la conversation et nous nous réfugions bien vite sur le canapé, une immense couette rose bonbon sur nos genoux. Et nous y ajoutons un énorme pot de glace entre nous deux et une cuillère à la main de chacune. Je m'imagine même la terreur de ce pot en voyant qu'on ne va en faire qu'une bouchée.

-Lois, je pourrai voir papa ?  
-Je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour régler cette affaire au plus vite. Mais pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop si ça va être possible si vite.  
-Et je fais quoi avec Lex ?  
-T'es amoureuse ? » Me rétorque-t-elle.  
-Non !

Bien sûr que non !

- Bon, analysons cela : réponse rapide et hurlée. Reflète la peur que je découvre la vérité… j'en déduis donc que tu es… amoureuse !

Je vous promets que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas rougir mais le mal était déjà fait. J'étais écarlate. Pire qu'une adolescente en train d'embrasser un garçon et surprise par ses parents. Sauf que dans ce cas, je suis avec ma cousine l'inquisitrice.

- Et donc, je fais quoi ?

- Tu attends de voir ce que l'on va découvrir. Il peut te manipuler. C'est Luthor.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, je pense que l'on va te faire porter pâle. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Oublie ton job de secrétaire. Et puis, je suis obligée de demander. Et en ce qui concerne Daniel ?  
-Quoi Daniel ?  
-Tu sais qu'il craque pour toi ?  
-Oui…  
-Et ?  
-Et je ne compte pas lui dire que… Lex est un abruti qui a un rapport probable avec la … disparition de mon père.

Je lâche cette phrase dans un souffle.

-Mais tu vas le faire souffrir comme ça. Ma puce,… Tu ne dois parler de cette histoire avec ton père à personne. Pas un mot. Mais gère au moins les sentiments… Il craque pour toi. Vraiment. Ca se voit dans ses yeux.  
-Non, Lois, je sais ce que tu penses mais Daniel est un type bien, et je pourrais tomber très facilement amoureuse de lui.  
-Mais c'est de Lex dont tu es amoureuse pour le moment…  
-Ca peut changer.

Non ?

-Si tu le dis. » Merci Lois, c'est vraiment charmant pour me remonter le moral.  
-Et avec Clark ?  
-Disons que c'est compliqué.  
-Où commencent le jeu et la réalité… Tu fais semblant d'être avec lui mais… Tu penses que…  
-Oui. Fait-on semblant, ou faisons-nous ce dont nous avons envie ? J'y ai déjà réfléchi et je préfère ne pas me faire de film. Ou de plans sur la comète. Ou quoique ce soit en rapport.  
Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va en résulter, mais les jours à venir vont probablement chambouler toutes nos vies… Alors, il va falloir faire attention. D'accord ?


	9. Fuite et plan diabolique

Bon, grande nouveauté! Avant c'était principalement de la refonte et de la réécriture de scènes... Mais dès maintenant, de nouveaux personnages! De nouvelles scènes! Du tout beau!

Excellente lecture! Mille merci aux courageux qui review et qui me font bien bien plaisir :)

* * *

Chapitre 9: Fuite et plan diabolique

* * *

Pour des raisons de sécurité, dixit Lois, je suis priée de ne pas mettre un pied au boulot le temps qu'elle et Clark trouvent un plan génial et diabolique. Bon, je crains un peu le côté 'diabolique' du plan. Avec Lois, ce genre de termes peut vite devenir… et bien, diaboliquement improbable et étrangement bizarre.

Donc, toujours pour des raisons de sécurité, je suis donc mise à la porte de mon propre appartement. Je suis une sans domicile fixe pour une période indéterminée.

Et je ne peux même pas compter sur Lois pour m'héberger. Non, non, non ! Parce que ce serait, toujours selon elle, 'trop évident pour Lex' que j'aille me réfugier chez elle. Enfin, évident pour lui s'il est au courant que nous sommes au courant pour le meurtre de mon père. Enfin, le faux meurtre.

Ma vie est digne d'un film à rebondissements. Si quelque chose de pire peut arriver, ça arrivera. Les spécialistes appellent cela la loi de Murphy. Si quelque chose peut tourner mal, alors, infailliblement, cela finira par tourner mal. Ma vie est donc, à coup sûr, une incarnation de la loi de Murphy. Quelle chance !

Clark squattant chez Lois pour leur enquête et leur mission 'faux couple' – si vous voulez mon avis, cela va se finir en mariage, sûr et certain -, il n'a pas d'appartement à me prêter. J'avais bien pensé à Danny… Mais sérieusement, Danny ? Non, impossible. Premièrement, trop de possibilités que Lex le découvre et deuxièmement, et bien, je ne veux pas précipiter quoi que ce soit avec lui. Un emménagement, même temporaire, chez Danny serait synonyme de mariage, non ?

Donc, je suis actuellement chez Alice. Vous vous souvenez ? La jeune serveuse du restaurant ?

Alice est une étudiante qui travaille à mi-temps pour payer ses études. Et comme elle gère un appartement, ses études, son petit frère Gavin et son job, j'ai été acceptée chez elle. En tant que baby-sitter et aide ménagère.

Je ne sors pas vraiment de l'appartement mais vu que Gavin est en vacances, je ne suis pas vraiment seule.

- Chloé ! Tu veux qu'on regarde la chauve-souris ?  
- Batman passe à la télévision ?  
- Non… La chauve-souris. L'opéra.  
- Un opéra ? Avec une chauve-souris ?  
- Oui. Une opérette viennoise écrit par Johann Strauss, en 1874.

Je vous ai précisé que Gavin est un surdoué ?

Ce gamin est juste… incroyable. Il connaît des milliers de choses et sa logique est imparable. Et il n'a que onze ans ! C'est d'ailleurs assez déroutant. Alice m'a recommandé de ne pas le laisser analyser mon profil psychologique mais ce petit est coriace et a une manière toute personnelle pour vous soutirer des détails sur votre vie.

- Tu en veux à ton père ?

Je viens d'allumer la télévision et je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager.

- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?  
- Et bien, sachant votre proximité et les liens du sang, son départ, dissimulé par un accident mortel de la route… Le fait qu'il soit en vie alors que tu portes le deuil depuis tout ce temps… Tu aurais parfaitement le droit d'être en colère. Il a joué avec tes sentiments et il est plus que probable que ta confiance envers les hommes va en prendre un fameux coup.

Entendre un truc pareil a de quoi refroidir n'importe qui. Mais entendre cela d'un gamin, je suis juste soufflée.

- Je… Ma confiance envers les hommes va très bien. » J'affirme d'un ton ferme. « Mais merci de te soucier de moi.  
- J'en doute, tu gaffes en permanence, tu hésites entre Lex et Danny, tu es indécise et sûre de toi en même temps. Et tu culpabilises à mort d'avoir encore des sentiments pour Lex, enfin, moi je dirais que ça ressemble plus à un désir profond que des sentiments mais bref. Tu culpabilises, tu désires et tu veux les deux mecs pour compenser les défauts de l'un avec l'autre.  
-Hein ? Mais non ! Vraiment, je…  
- Et sans arguments pour te défendre, tu bégaies. J'ai raison. Je te parlerais bien de ton sentiment d'infériorité et ton retard maladif qui y est lié mais…

Ce gosse m'agace et me plait en même temps. Situation très étrange si vous voulez mon avis.

- Raconte.  
- Ton retard montre clairement que tu te sens dépassée par la situation générale de ta vie. Ton père est mort, puis est en vie, ton patron te plait mais il est peut-être un meurtrier qui sort avec une autre, bien plus riche que toi. Et Danny a sa propre entreprise tout comme Lex alors que toi, tu peines à trouver un job stable et puis aussi…  
- Stop. Trop d'informations. Trop.

Il m'agace parfois plus qu'il ne me plait, j'avoue. Mais je lui pardonne très vite lorsqu'il reprend sa place de gamin en s'extasiant sur un jeu vidéo ou sur un dessin animé. D'après Alice, nous sommes un duo comique imparable. Et Lois a fait copine-copine avec elle pour avoir de mes nouvelles et les histoires qu'Alice lui raconte sont à hurler de rire. Enfin, toujours selon Alice.

- Et donc, tu vas faire quoi en le voyant ? Enfin, en les voyant.  
- Je tue Lex, j'épouse Danny et je frappe mon père ? » Je demande ironiquement.  
- Aie… carrément ? » Son air sérieux ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille.  
- Je rigolais !  
- Oui. Je me doute mais avoir choisir ça de manière si… spontanée laisse penser que…

Ce môme va avoir ma peau. C'est moi qui vous le dis.

Pour notre cinquième jour de cohabitation, Gavin m'a proposé de m'initier à la danse. Au chachacha plus précisément. Alice ayant senti le mauvais plan, elle a eu la bonne idée de ficher le camp et de demander des heures supplémentaires à Daniel. C'est officiel, n'épousez jamais un mec plus petit que vous ! La première danse serait ridicule ! Gavin n'est vraiment pas bien grand. Ce qui donne le petit doué et la grande gourde maladroite. La honte intégrale.

- Chloé, on a dit le pied droit !  
- Et bien !  
- L'autre droit !  
- Ah…

Et voilà, j'lui ai encore marché sur le pied. A ce rythme là, il va être un génie sans pied. Je propose d'arrêter le massacre et ce bougre propose une autre danse. Hin hin. Certes. Ou pas.

- Tu as peur ?  
-De quoi ?  
-De danser.  
- Non.  
-Alors, viens ici ! Choisi la danse si tu veux, je ne suis pas compliqué.  
- Ton Strauss de la chauve souris, il a fait d'autres trucs ?  
- Affirmatif. Son père et son frère aussi. Une valse de lui, ça te va ?  
- Je connais plus ou moins. Mon père m'avait appris.  
- J'veux voir. Et pour corser les choses, on va tenter An der schönen blauen Donau, traduit donc par Le Beau Danube bleu. Valse mais… avec un temps décalé.

Que fait un génie lorsqu'il choisit une danse ? Il prend la pire ! Celle que tu ne peux même pas réussir. Tu connais la valse ? Oui. Tu aimes les temps décalés. Non. En plus, avec un partenaire petit, la valse s'est drôle. Pour ceux qui la voient, pas pour les danseurs.

Alice est revenue tard dans la nuit. J'étais devant la télé, Gavin endormi sur le canapé la tête sur mes genoux.

- Tu as réussi à le mettre KO. Total respect. Son côté génie le rend presque insomniaque et toi, tu l'endors. T'es un génie ! J't'engage à vie !

Alice s'assied à côté de moi.

- Le restaurant était bondé. Une véritable horreur. Et sinon, t'as fait comment ?  
- La danse s'est infaillible, je pense. J'lui ai assez écrasé les pieds pour au moins cent ans. Et j'l'ai achevé avec un dessin animé.

Alice acquiesce d'un air vague.

-Ca fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un de plus à la maison. Avec notre mère qui s'est tirée bien loin et un père en cavale, j'avais oublié ce que c'était. Merci Chloé.  
-De rien. J'aime bien t'aider. Et Gavin est super.  
-J'ai vu Lois et son petit-ami aujourd'hui.  
-Ah ? Et elle raconte quoi ?  
-Oh, une bêtise comme quoi elle et Clark ne serait pas ensemble.  
-C'est vrai, c'est une couverture. Mais je parie qu'ils vont finir ensemble.  
-Idem ici. » Me répond Alice d'un air de plus en plus absent. « Lois a un plan tordu. J'lui ai interdit de le faire tant que Gavin n'aura pas jeté un œil dessus.

Pourquoi suis-je en train de craindre ce plan ? Supervisé par un génie de onze ans ? Grand dieu. Ils vont vraiment me tuer.

- Alice, tu bosses trop.  
- Je sais. Mais c'est pas grave. Un jour, je serai une grande spécialiste du droit et je gagnerai des millions. Et Gavin et son super cerveau seront mondialement connus donc ça fera des milliards dans notre poche.  
- Pourquoi le droit ?  
- Pour savoir exactement comment contrer les plans diaboliques de nos parents quand ils apprendront qu'on est riche et qu'ils voudront nous voler. » Me raconte-t-elle en baillant. « Je les déteste de nous avoir abandonnés. Ils n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent.

Au moins, maintenant je sais pourquoi Gavin est persuadé que je dois en vouloir à mort à mon père. Après mûre réflexion – ce que je ne lui avouerai JAMAIS sous aucun prétexte – il a raison. Au moins un peu. Et je suis aussi furieuse que ce soit Lois qui ait tout découvert. Comment peut-il seulement se cacher et ne pas rassurer sa fille unique ?

Une semaine après, Gavin a accepté la sixième version du plan 'diabolique'. Il m'avait déjà entrainé pour la base qu'il acceptait. Lois était là pour les menus détails finaux.  
-Alors tu as bien compris le plan ? » Me demande Lois d'un air inquiet et maternel sur le visage.  
Mais pour qui me prend-t-elle, bien sur que j'ai tout compris jusque dans la dernière virgule de son satané plan. Cela fait deux semaines que je vis chez Alice et Gavin, Lois nous a transmis son plan et Gavin s'est fait un réel plaisir de m'apprendre tout ça.  
En l'agrémentant de quelques conseils bien fondés. Je suis une experte maintenant dans plusieurs domaines comme comment mentir correctement, comment prêcher le faux pour récolter le vrai ou encore comment gérer un meurtrier. Et j'ai passé six heures dans un entrainement très spécial. Entrainement concernant, je vous le donne en mille, la relation père-fille, la relation victime-meurtrier et les bases de self-défense si besoin. Alors, oui Lois, bien sûr que j'ai bien compris ! Je suis même surentrainée !  
-Oui ! » J'affirme d'un air passablement ennuyé.  
-Parfait, alors récite le moi…  
Je déteste cet air satisfait et plein d'ironie. Elle croit qu'elle va m'avoir mais elle va bien devoir avouer que je le connais. Lois Lane prépare toi à être surprise !  
- Je reprends ma place comme si de rien n'était au sein de la cède légèrement à ses avances comme avant, comme si rien ne c'était passé et que j'étais cette naïve petite Chloé d'avant. » Je marmonne d'un air peu convaincu. Moi ? Naïve ? La bonne blague. « Et tandis qu'il aura le dos tourné ou qu'il aura le nez dans le cou de sa bimbo, moi je me faufilerai pour fouiller ses dossiers à la recherche de… de… » Je fixe Gavin appuyé négligemment sur le chambranle de la porte du salon. Déconcentrée, je ne sais plus exactement quoi dire.  
Mince alors, je le savais. C'est cette chose là… On a répété des heures cette partie pour savoir comment faire.  
-Chloé ! » S'exclame Lois alors que Gavin se marre. Au moins, il se fait aussi réprimander par Lois ! Yes !  
-Oh oui, pas la peine de t'énerver, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier !  
-La vie de ton père dépend de ça ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !  
Comment peut-elle oser me sortir cela, c'est pire qu'un coup bas ! Je tremble de colère et je lui lance un regard noir. Je sais les enjeux et les risques. Merci bien ! Je suis sur les nerfs depuis hier, les quelques moments calmes ont été rares. Gavin m'a bien drillé. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
- Excuse-moi Chloé, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Je suis tout aussi énervée que toi, je dois bien avouer. » M'annonce Lois plus tempérée.  
- Et son père ne doit pas vraiment être en danger. Personne ou presque ne sait qu'il est en vie. Et les détectives des Luthor ne l'ont pas retrouvés donc, ça me semble peu probable.  
Lois est bouche bée en entendant Gavin. Je ricane intérieurement.

-Tu as surtout les hormones qui pètent au plafond… avec Clark en permanence sous ton nez, ça doit être difficile de ne pas lui sauter dessus… » J'ajoute un peu sournoisement.  
Gavin devient rouge comme une tomate tandis que Lois s'insurge.

-Non, ne reviens pas avec cette histoire de mauvaise période du mois !  
-Avoue quand même qu'il ne faut pas t'approcher pendant ces quelques jours…  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis juste un tantinet plus… réactive que d'habitude. Mais rien de très grave.  
Une des grandes particularités entre Lois et moi c'est que nous nous réconcilions très facilement. Il suffit simplement de détourner la conversation sur un sujet différent. Et la taquiner marche toujours sur elle.

Clark rentre dans la pièce, dépassant ainsi Gavin qu'il décoiffe généreusement en le saluant d'un joyeux 'salut terreur'. Clark se fait un plaisir de le traiter comme un enfant normal et pas comme un génie. Ils ne se sont vus que trois fois et c'est l'amour fou. Et cela fait du bien à Gavin d'avoir un homme dans les parages. Et puis, comme ça, Clark et moi en sommes revenu à des rapports cordiaux.  
-Vous avez bientôt fini de discuter ? On va devoir y aller. Le taxi arrive dans quelques minutes.  
Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Lois a (encore) détruit une de ses voitures. La troisième ce mois-ci… Elle voulait éviter un pauvre écureuil sur la route et a assassiné un arbre à la place. Arbre qui hébergeait la famille de cet écureuil. Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais quand même, quelle ironie. Je lance en ricanant un 'J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'écureuils sur la route…' et Clark me fait un clin d'œil en répondant 'Ca serait malheureux qu'elle se jette sur le pauvre conducteur pour tenter de l'éviter'. Et tandis que nous éclatons tous de rire, Lois grogne.  
-La ferme vous deux… Moi au moins je défends la veuve, l'orphelin et les animaux.  
Clark se tourne vers moi. Je sens venir la grosse bêtise. La très grosse bêtise à en croire son sourire.  
-Chloé, tu connais cette actrice française célèbre, Barjot…  
-Ah oui, Brigitte Barjot … Elle défendait quoi encore ? Je me souviens d'un article…  
-Bardot ! Et non je n'ai rien en commun avec elle. Oubliez cette histoire, bande de nouilles ! » Clame Lois.  
Peut-être qu'elle n'a rien de commun avec cette française mais elle la connaît quand même assez que pour savoir son nom… Je pouffe lentement de rire. Gavin se retient de faire un commentaire mais pas assez.  
- On va t'acheter des noisettes et un vélo… » Commence-t-il.  
Oh bien ça ! C'est mignon !  
- Tu pourras discuter avec eux au lieu d'essayer de les éviter. » J'ajoute.  
-Toi essaie plutôt de te souvenir de ce dont tu dois te souvenir. » Me rétorque-t-elle.  
-Manque de chocolat Lois ? » Ricane Clark en lui tendant une barre de chocolat.  
-Clark se n'est pas le moment de blaguer ! » Elle s'empare de la barre, l'ouvre et croque avec délice dedans. « Arrête de rire. Traitre !  
Les voir se battre me fait plaisir. J'ai l'impression que l'avenir est rose pour eux deux. Il connaît déjà ses manies, il est l'un des rares à lui tenir tête, et puis, il est pas mal foutu. Et bien, oui, soyons honnêtes, il est canon. Mais je ne veux plus jamais voir ses fesses.  
Lois et son faux fiancé filent, nous laissant moi et Gavin seuls.  
- La fin du plan, c'est tenter de trouver des informations sur Andréas pour la couler. Enfin, pour voir son implication dans toute cette affaire pour ensuite la couler. Tu dois essayer de voir les transferts de fonds.  
Voilà ! C'était ça ! Je colle un bisou sur la joue de mon génie.  
- Et tu vas lui dire quoi pour ces deux semaines d'absences ?  
- Maladie. C'est le plus crédible  
- Grippe. H1N1. Deux semaines de repos puisque le virus n'est contagieux que 10 jours et que tu voulais être en forme pour bien bosser. » Il hésite. « Tu vas me manquer.  
- J'en ai discuté avec ta sœur. Je continuerai de te garder. Ta sœur a besoin de bosser son droit et tu ne dois pas étudier avec elle. J'ai des horaires corrects donc. Je te récupèrerai à l'école de temps en temps.  
Et puis, les documents, je les trouverai. Même si pour ça je dois éplucher un par un les dossiers de Lex. De toute façon avec miss-je suis-une-cruche-et-je-le-vaux-bien », il n'aura même pas l'idée de me surveiller…


	10. Grand retour et rangements

Hop hop hop!

Voilà une jolie suite. Toujours du changement ^^ A déguster sans modération et j'essaie de maintenir le rythme pour la suite. La correction des chapitre se révèle plus ardue mais bon. Pour encore, disons deux chapitres au moins, ça sera une fois semaine :) Pour la suite, je vous tiendrai au courant :)

Excellente lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10: Grand retour et rangements

* * *

Je ne croyais pas si bien dire. Lex ne se doutera jamais que je fouille ses dossiers et pour cause ! Déjà, mon arrivée est étroitement surveillée par le vigile de l'entrée. Après une fouille en règle, je monte à pied jusqu'à l'étage de la direction. Là, c'est la stupeur. Les couloirs sont dans un état lamentable. Pire encore, je suis atterrée en arrivant devant mon bureau attenant à celui de Lex. Un vrai carnage. Des centaines de dossiers sont éparpillés dans tous les coins, ouverts, éventrés, certains sont même déchirés.  
Je trouve Lex pestant dans son bureau.  
- Bonjour ? » Je commence un peu décontenancée par la situation.  
- On a été cambriolé. » Il ne se retourne même pas sur moi, ses mains s'emparant d'un dossier. Il tremble de colère. « TU t'occupe du ménage, il n'y a que toi qui doit toucher à ces dossiers, avec tous les espions industriels qui trainent, je me méfie. Chloé, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup. Personne ne doit avoir accès à cet étage avant que tout soit rangé. Je vais vérifier dans les autres étages dans quelques minutes.  
Bonjour à toi aussi Lex, oui je vais très bien, non ça ne me dérange pas de ranger car j'ai appris que c'était toi qui avait fait en sorte que mon père disparaisse dans la nature alors... Il se retourne vers moi un instant et je suis déstabilisée par son air. Il est vraiment touché par ce cambriolage.  
-Qui ? Pour quelles raisons ? » Je demande alors que mon ancien esprit journalistique reprend du service au galop. « Tu as des pistes ?  
- A quel propos ?  
-Du cambriolage.  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » Me rétorque-t-il d'un air un peu perdu.  
-Cet immeuble doit-être le plus protégé de tout le continent… Tu dois avoir des vidéos… Des caméras de surveillance ?  
-Ils les ont volées… les vidéos, pas les caméras. » Lex me précise avec un léger sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.  
Il rigole ? Rassurez-moi, dites moi qu'il plaisante. Sérieusement. Le grand Lex Luthor qui se fait avoir par quelques cambrioleurs ? Lex n'en mène pas large face à moi et devant son air mi outré mi gêné, j'éclate de rire. Je l'entends encore lors d'une conférence de presse, il n'y a pas un mois, lorsqu'il affirmait, droit comme la justice 'Oui, cet immeuble est le plus sécurisé de ce continent, même la maison blanche a plus de chances de se faire cambrioler.'  
Mais même si cette situation me semble grotesque, je remarque quand même qu'il est affecté. Par un dossier compromettant qui aurait été volé ? L'occasion est toutefois trop belle pour moi et pour ma mission. Et comme de juste, Lex m'aide encore plus pour cette mission en me lançant un beau  
-Chloé, au boulot. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu m'appelles. J'accourrai. Et ça va mieux ? Ta grippe, je veux dire.  
- Oui. Merci. » Je me sens un peu coupable de lui mentir ainsi. « Et comptez sur moi, patron ! On va ranger ça vite et bien. Je ferai des tas en fonction des dossiers… Je… » Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase alors qu'il me fixe comme ça. D'une manière chaleureuse et agréable. Cela me serre lentement l'estomac. Et je culpabilise aussitôt. Bien sûr. Ma vie n'est vraiment pas simple !  
-Au fait, tu te rends compte que tu m'as posé un lapin en tombant ainsi malade ? » Il sourit tout aussi doucement que quelques instants plus tôt mais cette fois, le sourire atteint ses yeux.  
-J'ai fait ça, moi ? » Je demande innocemment.  
-Oui.  
Il plonge son regard acier dans le mien… Lutte Chloé, c'est ton instinct de survie qui te parle, non, non, oublie ça ! Non, il n'est pas mignon, tu ne peux pas penser cela. Il n'est pas mignon, il est… irrésistible. Non ! Reprends-toi ! Fais quelque chose d'utile. Je ne sais pas, embrasse-le ! Non je veux dire éloigne-toi ! Bon sang Chloé !  
Voilà, même mon instinct en perd la boule, il faut qu'on m'aide ! A l'aide !  
-J'ai du oublier. Tu sais, le H1N1, c'est pas du petit virus… Au fait, ta copine au soutien-gorge noir a bien dû te tenir compagnie ?  
Chloé, dis moi que tu n'as pas dit ça ? Pitié… Pas le coup de la jalousie ! Autant donner un couteau à un meurtrier ! C'est de la folie ! Même Gavin se moquerait de toi !  
Lex s'approche lentement de moi et me susurre à l'oreille « Jalouse ? ».  
Je lui lance juste un regard moqueur en tentant de ne pas rougir et je m'éloigne au plus vite de lui, de son corps parfait, de... Lui !  
-Je vais faire du rangement !  
- T'es géniale. Content de te retrouver dans les parages, ma belle.  
Mon rougissement doit se voir de la lune ! Et du rangement, et bien, il y en a. Des tas. Des tonnes. Ramasser les dossiers, vérifier les codes des feuilles, les classer par ordre, reclasser les dossiers dans les armoires, recoller les feuilles, les photocopier, les ranger dans les dossiers… Ma première journée est une véritable horreur. Heureusement, sur le temps de midi, Lex revient près de moi et m'aide un peu. Il reprend quelques dossiers déjà triés et les revérifie à son aise.  
A cinq heures, je sors enfin du bureau et je file pour récupérer mon génie à l'école. Gavin est devant l'établissement, tout sourire, en train de discuter avec une jeune demoiselle.  
- Salut, les jeunes ! » Je lance à la cantonade.  
J'ai droit à un bisou des deux. Gavin salue Laora, un autre génie de sa classe et me suit un sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont hypra mignon tous les deux !  
- Alors, ça avance ta mission ? » Me questionne Gavin après avoir fini son assiette de macaronis au fromage.  
- On a été cambriolé. J'ai pour mission professionnelle de tout ranger. J'en ai déjà marre. C'est long et fastidieux. Et toi ?  
- Etude approfondie des astres et des géantes gazeuses. Composition chimique et évolution.  
Il a des étoiles dans les yeux et juste pour mon plaisir, je le laisse me parler de Saturne, de son hydrogène, de sa ceinture de glace et de poussières. Il est passionné et ça fait plaisir à voir.  
J'ai passé les trois jours suivant à classer, à trier, à ranger, à récurer, à photocopier… Encore et encore et encore… D'ailleurs, de vous à moi, encore un seul mini dossier de plus et je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre.  
Et pendant que moi, je trime comme une folle, Lois et Clark pensent que c'est juste parfait que la Lex Corp ait été cambriolée, on voit bien que ce n'est pas eux qui doivent s'occuper de ça ! J'entends encore Lois me frotter avec douceur le dos en me sermonnant d'un 'C'est pour la bonne cause, tu as une bonne raison de fouiller un par un tous les dossiers'.  
Lex lui ne se préoccupe pas du tout de ce qui a bien pu se passer. Sa dernière excuse est qu'il attend de savoir si effectivement quelque chose a été volé. Moi je trouve ça plutôt louche sachant que si on lui a dérobé un projet top secret, c'est tout de suite qu'il faut réagir.

A moins…

A moins qu'il ne sache ce qui s'est réellement passé ! Mais bien sûr ! Un manque de réaction montre la culpabilité. Imaginons un tribunal. La veuve s'avance sur le banc des témoins. Et là, l'avocat de la famille du défunt s'avance et brandit l'arme du crime sous son nez en hurlant : 'Madame, vous n'êtes pas surprise que votre mari ai été retrouvé avec une pince à épiler plantée dans le cœur ? Vous êtes donc coupable de son meurtre ! Vous l'avez assassiné !'. Il faut que je téléphone à Lois ! C'est sûr et certain !  
Je lui bafouille ma découverte à toute vitesse.  
-Chloé, c'est quoi cette histoire de pince à épiler ?  
-Il sait qui a commis ce cambriolage !  
-Qui ?  
-Lex, pardi ! Lois, suis un peu, veux tu !  
-Et on l'a cambriolé avec une pince à épiler ? Qui a été tué ? Chloé, explique.  
-Mais non ! Lex sait qui l'a cambriolé et la preuve est son manque de réaction !  
-Parce qu'il a une pince à épiler dans le cœur ?  
Désespérant… Je suis sur le point de lui expliquer lorsque Lex entre dans la pièce. Il porte quelques dossiers sous son bras.  
-Chloé encore au téléphone ? Un soucis ?  
-Oh, Lex, c'est… Lois ! Ma cousine. Elle vient de m'annoncer que Clark est enceinte ! C'est merveilleux !  
Dites moi que je rêve, je n'ai pas dis ça quand même ? Je voulais juste détourner son attention, pas éveiller son attention ! Lex hausse un sourcil.  
- Deux secondes Lois. Lex, je voulais dire que Lois est enceinte… de Clark ! Je vous avais dit qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble ?  
-Non. Chloé, s'il te plait, finis ce rangement, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et arrête de me ruiner avec tes coups de téléphone.  
C'est la première fois qu'il me parle aussi durement. C'est sur, il ne peut être que coupable. C'est ça qui le ronge de l'intérieur, il est méchant parce qu'il souffre d'avoir commis d'un crime, tout bon pédopsychiatre vous le dirait !  
Enfin,… Je crois. Il faudrait vérifier cela, je demanderai à Gavin. Je tente l'approche 'désolée mais j'ignore pourquoi tu es dans cet état' doublé de 'je te fais croire que je ne sais pas tes sales petites cachoteries' pour avoir de plus amples informations. Ce qui se traduit de manière efficace par un simple :  
-Lex, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable avec tes employés. Pourquoi es-tu d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? Ce cambriolage est certes malvenu mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y a rien de vraiment probant. Rien de volé.  
-Chloé, ce n'est pas le moment…  
-C'est maintenant ou tes dossiers tu pourras…  
Je m'interromps à temps. Ne surtout pas l'énerver. Je ne dois être que compassion. Amadouer l'enfant en lui pour lui extorquer le plus possible.  
-Désolée, Lex, je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état là ?  
-Je ne te mérite pas, Chloé… Vraiment pas. Une employée si modèle, ça ne court pas les rues.

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait me demander en mariage. A croire que c'est une manie chez moi que d'avoir trop d'imagination. Mais toute cette histoire me semble étrange. Lex est vraiment ravi de m'avoir à ses côtés.  
-Arrête les compliments et dis-moi ce qui se passe ici.  
-J'ai repoussé les avances de Carmelina et maintenant elle tient à me le faire payer… Je pense sérieusement qu'elle est responsable de ce... désordre.  
Il l'a repoussée ? Youpi ! Il y a une chance pour que cela soit à cause de moi ! Le seul souci est de savoir s'il a voulu tuer mon père… Enfin, ça ce n'est qu'un détail. Il l'a repoussée ! Je jubile littéralement. Merveilleuse… Non. Chloé, on se reprend.  
-Et donc tu penses que c'est elle qui…  
-S'est occupée de faire ce cambriolage. Oui.  
Carmelina serait la responsable de tout ce cirque ? Juste pour se venger d'un amant qui l'a éconduit ? Je laisse tomber des dossiers sous le choc. Il y a autre chose entre eux. Ils se menacent l'un l'autre. Et si elle était aussi responsable pour le départ de mon père ?  
-Toujours aussi maladroite toi.  
-Désolée. Je vais…  
-Non, laisse, je vais le faire.  
Il se penche et ramasse les dossiers qu'il me tend.  
-Fais attention, il y a des choses qui ne devraient pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Empêche quiconque de venir t'embêter.  
-Tu as des choses à cacher ?  
-On a tous des secrets.  
Moi, je le sais, et je crois que c'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus…  
Gavin était d'accord avec moi. Il était persuadé que Lex cachait encore bien des choses. Et moi, je le taquinais avec Laora. Ce petit génie n'allait pas passer à côté des premiers amours de jeunesse, j'allais me faire un plaisir de le mettre mal à l'aise comme n'importe quel autre garçon de onze ans.  
Les jours passaient au bureau mais rien ne venait. Lex s'enfermait de plus en plus dans son bureau vérifiant chaque dossier que je finissais. La police ne faisait pas son boulot, j'étais même persuadée qu'ils ignoraient tout de l'affaire.  
Et moi ? Et bien, je continuais encore et toujours mes rangements. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Je rangeais ! Cela faisait exactement cinq jours, six heures et quarante-six minutes et quelques vingt-sept secondes que je rangeais! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Plus je rangeais et plus je rageais. Les dossiers étaient pour la plupart en ruines et je bossais très dur. Des puzzles géants sans image pour s'aider. Encore une chose à classer et je tuais quelqu'un. Et cette fois-ci, j'en étais intimement persuadée.

Alors que je maudissais l'inventeur du classement qui devait être un psychotique du désordre cherchant à se venger de l'humanité, j'aperçu Danny qui venait m'apporter du café. Depuis qu'il avait appris par Lex – et cet état de fait me perturbais encore plus que tout le reste - que j'étais survolté de ces temps-ci, il avait décidé de prendre soin de moi. D'ailleurs, je devais remercier Lois qui avait confirmé cette histoire auprès de Danny pour, je suppose, le pousser à me courtiser tout en me calmant.  
Agréable de savoir que votre cousine vous voit comme un cas désespéré, n'est-ce-pas ?  
J'étais néanmoins touchée par le dévouement de Danny, même si depuis la veille, la situation entre lui et moi était devenue un peu plus… explosif. Etrange. Pas banal. J'avais fait mon grand retour au restaurant. Alice semblait assez fatiguée au service et malgré mon travail de rangement plus qu'agaçant, j'avais pris un peu sa place. Danny en avait fait tout un foin. Pas qu'il râlait. Non, non, non. Il était simplement ravi de me revoir. Tellement ravi qu'il m'avait embrassée dans l'arrière cuisine.  
-Alors petite fée du rangement ? » Oui, les surnoms et lui, ce n'était pas le grand amour mais au moins, il ne les hurlait pas devant des dizaines de personnes. « Du nouveau ? Un sombre cahier comportant les pensées intimes d'un milliardaire démoniaque ?  
Voilà ce que j'appréciais le plus chez lui. Il avait le don de me faire rire. Et puis, il n'avait pas de si mauvaises idées…  
-Si j'avais ça, ça résoudrait tous mes problèmes…  
-Hey ! »  
Lex était dans la pièce d'à côté mais il nous avait entendu comme le confirmait ce cri.  
- C'était pas de moi ! C'était Danny !  
- Balance. Chloé, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais… tu peux me faire confiance. Si tu veux m'en parler… Il n'y a pas de soucis.  
- Oh….  
Un instant, je me surpris à vouloir lui dire. A tout lui déballer, de long en large et en travers. Je me moquais bien de la présence de Lex à côté. J'en avais marre de ne pas pouvoir échanger avec mes amis. Je voulais faire comme avec Gavin et Alice, lui révéler le fin fond de mon âme. Il était mon ami.  
Et puis, toute la stupidité de cette idée me vint. En pleine face. Violemment. Je me rendis compte du danger que cela pourrait représenter pour mon père. Pour Lois, pour Clark, pour Gavin et Alice. Tous ceux que je mettais en danger si je révélais encore une fois ce secret.  
- Danny, tu es adorable. Mais voilà, je suis un peu exploitée par mon patron. Alors, si tu viens pour finaliser les papiers… Relis bien les closes en tout petit. Histoire de ne pas lui donner ton âme.  
Je tourne la situation à la rigolade. Danny semble sceptique mais il finit par me faire un sourire sincère.  
- Chloé, sache que s'il ne signe pas l'exclusivité avec la LexCorp, tu seras torturée dans les sous-sols de cet immeuble à coups de chatouilles. Fais bien attention !  
Lex sort de son bureau, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres même si le regard qu'il m''adresse est très froid. Il salue poliment Danny et l'entraine à sa suite. Avant de s'enfermer avec lui, il ferme la porte derrière le cuisinier pour le murmurer un 'Je t'avais interdit d'amener quelqu'un'. Je suis sur le point de lui rétorquer que je ne suis en aucun cas responsable mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Il rentre à son tour dans le bureau attenant au mien. Une grosse demi-heure après, ils ressortent et m'annoncent qu'ils vont discuter avec le comptable de Daniel.  
- Ne nous attends pas. Rentre chez toi à l'heure habituelle.  
J'acquiesce doucement. Je vais être enfin seule ici avec les dossiers. Les caméras de surveillance ne sont toujours pas remises en place, c'est ma chance.  
Tous les tiroirs dans le petit réduit entre les ascenseurs et les bureaux étaient encore ouverts. C'était l'une des rares pièces que je n'avais pas encore rangées. En bonne journaliste, je fis tous les dessous de tiroirs et les hauts d'armoires avant de prendre les dossiers éparpillés à même le sol.  
Un petit détour derrière les cadres et les rideaux ne révéla rien de plus. C'est là que me vint l'illumination, si je voulais être sure que personne ne trouve mes documents les plus confidentiels, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où je planquerais tout : la poubelle !  
J'avais usé de cette astuce bien des fois avec Clark. Et avec Lois. Même avec Lex si je me souvenais bien. La poubelle était synonyme de 'je jette et j'oublie', c'était l'astuce idéale ! Personne ne vérifiait cela. Enfin, à l'exception des espions industriels qui trainaient le soir autour des poubelles en bas de l'immeuble de la LexCorp.  
Malheureusement pour moi, il semblait que Lex n'avait pas cette petite astuce sous sa charmante petite tête chauve.  
A moins que…  
Non.  
Impossible. Il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça ?

En deux secondes, je suis dans mon bureau. Ma poubelle se retrouve bien vite vide à terre. Et dans mes mains, je tiens un petit dossier, très discret. Pour un peu, il pourrait passer pour un vieil agenda. L'inscription 'Opération SG1' était écrite sur la première page.  
SG1… Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Mais quoi. Concentre-toi Chloé.  
J'éclate de rire. Un rire nerveux. Trop nerveux. Choisir une série télévisée pour nom de code… Parce que ce SG ne peut dire qu'une chose. Sullivan Gabe. Mon père.

Bien trouvé. Je lui dois au moins ça. Joli, Lex. Bien joué. Mais je n'ai pas encore perdu la partie.  
Dans ce carnet, quelques chiffres, sans explications. Une page a été arrachée. Aussitôt, j'attrape un crayon et je m'efforce de faire apparaître les mots qui devaient recouvrir cette page. Je réprime un cri. Ca marche ! Lentement, je commence à lire et mon cœur manque l'un ou l'autre battement.  
'Sg1 est envoyé en mission, malheureusement un commando de Jaffas le surprend et l'attaque. Les corps de Sg1 sont retrouvés le jour même, calcinés. Bonne idée de série, non ?'  
Une simple version d'un épisode. Très mauvais si vous voulez mon avis. Un vrai navet. Trop classique. Trop prévisible. Je m'assieds à terre. Mes jambes ne me portent plus.  
Alors, ils avaient raison. Lex était au courant. Lex était au courant.  
- Lex était au courant.  
Prononcer ces mots les rend plus réels. Plus tangibles. Si vrais.  
J'ai des difficultés à respirer.

Je sais que je ne peux rien démontrer avec ce simple dossier.  
Ce plan pour tuer mon père n'est rien. Il ne représente rien si l'on ne sait lire entre les lignes. On me prendra pour une folle au poste de police. Mais Lois me suivra. Elle saura quoi faire. J'en suis sûre.  
Je suppose maintenant que ce n'était pas un hasard que je me retrouve secrétaire du grand Lex Luthor. Une journaliste cherchant du boulot, qui la voudrait comme secrétaire ?  
Garde tes amis proches et tes ennemis encore plus proches. M'avoir sous la main pour mieux me surveiller. Etre sur que personne ne se doute rien. Me manipuler. Me garder dans l'ignorance. Ou débusquer mon père.

Me mettre dans son lit devait être un petit extra. Peut-être pour mieux m'éliminer après.  
Incapable de pouvoir rester un instant de plus dans cet immeuble, je prends mon sac et le petit agenda. Lui, il rentre avec moi.


	11. Promesses et secrets

Deux semaines de repos. Oui j'avoue. Mais je suis de nouveau là ^^

On va tenter de faire comme avant, un chapitre par semaine :) Au pire toutes les deux semaines :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Promesses et secrets**

* * *

Tranquillement installée dans l'appartement d'Alice et de Gavin, je sirotais un thé noir brûlant, amer à souhait après dix minutes d'infusion me laissant bercer par les voix de Lois, Gavin et Clark qui décryptaient – ou du moins, essayaient de décrypter – le carnet. J'avais bien sûr élaboré quelques pistes intéressantes mais force était de constater que personne ne semblait m''accorder le moindre crédit.

Ah, c'était beau la solidarité. Je me battais pour leur ramener le fruit d'un dur labeur et voilà tout le mérite que je récoltais ! Mais je parvenais à bien me rattraper en ayant pris en main le poste convoité de responsable des thés/cafés/chocolats chauds.

Je ricanais intérieurement en voyant Lois avaler avec difficulté son thé noir. Dans certaines tribus, quelque part dans le monde, les nomades servaient trois fois du thé. Le premier, le plus léger et le plus sucré, très peu infusé. Le second, plus mature, équilibré. Et le dernier, tel la mort, amer. Je crois que là, je m'étais surpassée à ce niveau. Une mort lente et douloureuse à passer.

- Et si tous ces chiffres étaient des montants ? Des résultats de transaction ? » Commenta Gavin, en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux devant mon sourire sadique. « J'ai dit une bêtise, Chloé ?

Essayant de ne pas le vexer, je lui fis non de la tête, ce qui ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

- Gavin, je ne pense pas. Les montants seraient alors de l'ordre du milliard et ce, à chaque fois. Même pour lui, c'est énorme. » Répondit Clark en essayant de comprendre la raison de ma petite hilarité. « Ce stupide…

Clark bafouilla quelque peu la fi !n de sa phrase pour cacher le ou les gros mots qui auraient pu arriver.

- Luthor n'est pas aussi riche. Quoiqu'on puisse en dire. » Termina-t-il d'un ton docte.

- Et si c'était des dates ? Des dates et des montants mis côte à côte ? » Demanda Lois en abandonnant définitivement l'idée de finir le thé.

- Ca pourrait coller.

Une heure d'hypothèses avait passé. On avait presque tout tenté. Puis Gavin s'empara du livre, le feuilleta consciencieusement et après quelques secondes, déclara d'un ton lugubre que le jour de la 'disparition' de mon père, si l'on en croyait le carnet avait été commandité par Carmelina et Lex.

- Tu veux dire que l'on avait raison pour les dates ?

C'était bien moi pour poser une telle question.

- Yep.

- On dit oui. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rectifier. « Et pourquoi tu penses que c'est Andréas et Luthor ?

- Les gribouillis, on n'aurait pas dû les négliger. C'est du morse. Enfin, un abrégé de morse, c'était évident en fait. Tellement flagrant que j'en ai honte.

Je ne sais pas si c'était la même chose pour Lois ou pour Clark, mais en tout cas, je ne m'étais jamais doutée que c'était du morse. Ni que l'on pouvait abréger des points et des barres. Etait-ce seulement possible ?

- Mais non, terreur. T'es juste un génie en puissance. Et sérieusement, j'ignore si on peut vraiment abréger du morse. T'es sûr de ton coup ?

- Ben, ça ressemble vraiment beaucoup aux essais que j'avais faits à la récréation il y a quelques semaines. Le dites pas à Alice, elle veut que j'essaie de sociabiliser au lieu de travailler encore plus. Alors…

Il fit une grimace mi contrite mi embêtée avant de se lever pour chiper un chocolat sur la table.

- Mais je vous assure, ça parle bien d'eux. Je le sens. C'est là. C'est écrit d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je dois juste trouver ce qu'il faut pour déchiffrer correctement ce truc !

La fougue de la jeunesse me fit plaisir à voir même si je sentais qu'il était honteux de ne pas avoir trouvé le code du carnet. Et puis, Gavin devenait déjà sociable avec nous, c'était un début. Alice n'allait pas adhérer totalement au fait que son petit frère se retrouvait dans cette affaire. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire non à ce gamin. C'était impensable.

Gavin décida alors qu'il était temps pour nous de lui apporter des garanties. Des garanties solides.

- Tu entends quoi par là ? Tu ne veux quand même pas t'associer à Luthor si on refuse ? » Demanda Lois en rigolant.

- Non ! » Son petit air choqué était adorable. « Je veux que vous m'aidiez.

- Explique.

- Nos parents. Enfin, ce qui est légalement et biologiquement nos parents. Ils peuvent revenir. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne veux pas les revoir. Jamais. Je suis avec Alice. Un point c'est tout. Donc, j'ai besoin de vous pour monter un dossier solide.

- Nous sommes journalistes, Gavin. Personnellement, je ne m'y connais pas le moins du monde dans le domaine de l'assistance sociale.

Clark acquiesça piteusement à l'affirmation de Lois. Mais Gavin souriait. Ce génie avait une idée tordue derrière la tête à ne pas en douter.

- Un article. Un vrai article bien travaillé. Un dossier sur un fait de société. Des enfants abandonnés, des parents démissionnaires disparaissant avec l'argent. Tout. Avec preuves, chiffres, photographies… Vous montez le dossier, qu'il soit prêt à tout moment, simplement. Alice ne doit rien savoir.

Onze ans ? Sérieusement ? Il avait la diablesse et la ruse d'un Ulysse ! Alors qu'ils discutaient sur les possibilités de ce fameux article, je reçus un texto de Daniel. « J'ai une serveuse aux trousses, tu viens me sauver ? »

C'était pour le moins étrange. Mais n'écoutant que mon bon cœur – et mon envie subite d'une énorme mousse au chocolat – je pris mon sac, mon manteau et une cuillère très pratique pour gouter les plats sans laisser des preuves derrière soi.

- Vas-y, explique-moi.

Je souris bêtement à Daniel en m'asseyant sur le passe plat. Il me jette un regard noir puis se retourne vers Alice qui s'est approchée. Ce pauvre chef cuisinier se retrouve de ce fait coincé entre moi et une Alice remontée à bloc. J'aime voir les autres en danger, bafouillant pour se justifier. Il ne manque plus que des pop-corn et ce sera parfait.

- Il refuse de me garantir mon emploi ! » Hurle Alice.

- Quoi ? » Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de hurler mais vu l'air ahuri des cuisiniers et du serveur qui vient d'entrer, je crains d'avoir haussé le ton de manière trop… euhh… disons abrupte. Je me reprends un instant avant de siffler d'un air très très très mauvais assorti d'un regard meurtrier. « Comment ça 'tu ne lui garantis pas son emploi' ? C'est absolument ridicule ! Elle est parfaite ! Bosseuse ! Elle ! Elle ! Je. Toi !

Je suis incapable de me reprendre. Si Alice a des problèmes, c'est Gavin qui en a aussi. Et ça, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

- Chloé. Tu ignores la situation. Calme-toi et on en reparle.

- Me calmer ? Et tu crois que je vais me calmer comme ça ? Parce que tu le veux ? » Je suis hors de moi, je sais parfaitement que c'est inutile mais c'est épidermique. Je me découvre un côté mère poule. « Cette gamine, elle bosse comme une malade et toi, tout ce que tu vois c'est que c'est juste pour un temps, juste le temps que tu te lasses ?

Le laisser me répondre ? Que nenni ! J'attrape Alice par la main et je prends une crème au chocolat qui traine sur le passe-plat.

Nous trouvons refuge sur la petite terrasse aménagée à l'étage. Elle n'est réservée qu'à la clientèle VIP et par chance, elle est déserte ce soir.

- Installe-toi. » J'ordonne à Alice.

Cette dernière s'exécute sans rechigner. Elle est au bord des larmes.

- Hey. Ne pleure pas. Je vais te garantir ton job, tu vas voir.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Chloé…

- Oui ?

- Ce que tu viens de faire. C'est juste. C'est la première fois qu'on me défend. La première fois depuis des lustres. Peut-être même la première fois de ma vie ! Et tu as quoi… Cinq ou six ans de plus que moi ?

- Ne me rappelle pas que je suis vieille. Et avale moi ça.

Je lui tends la crème et ma cuillère que j'extirpe de mon sac avec précaution.

- Je le savais que tu piquais dans les plats ! T'es un génie en fait… C'est Gavin qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ?

Je nie avec véhémence, pas question d'avouer que c'est vraiment Gavin qui m'en a donné l'idée. J'ai une réputation à tenir.

- Alice, il se passe quoi ?

- Des tensions dans l'équipe. Certains pensent qu'il se vend en voulant travailler avec Luthor. Et vu l'histoire du carnet…

- Tu as peur que cela te retombe dessus ?

- Je suis désolée.

- Oh non, tu ne l'es pas. Je te l'interdis. Tu dois protéger ta famille. Je suis d'accord. Et je vais arranger ça.

Alice lève les yeux au ciel. Un sourire plus tard, je descends dans la cuisine. Le bruit y est comme toujours presque infernal, c'est l'heure du coup de feu. Daniel examine les assiettes méticuleusement puis hoche la tête pour confirmer que le serveur peut les apporter à table. Ma colère retombe comme un soufflé.

- Hey toi. » Me fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il a l'air moins enjoué, plus forcé que d'habitude. Je m'approche et je commente la décoration des assiettes. Il ronchonne un instant contre ma manie de tout critiquer puis se redresse.

- Chloé. Cette affaire…

- Je te demande juste de faire en sorte qu'Alice puisse avoir des revenus réguliers.

- Je sais mais… La situation est compliquée. Luthor pose ses exigences et…

- Quoi ? C'est Lex Luthor qui décide qui fera partie de ton personnel ?

- Il veut que ce soit des professionnels. C'est juste ça. Pour les dîners d'affaire, pour ne pas commettre d'impairs. Ce genre de choses.

C'est ridicule. Totalement ridicule.

- D'accord. Et Alice gaffe comme pas deux, a déjà tué trois clients et pique dans les assiettes ? » Je demande d'un air sarcastique à souhait.

- La pique-assiette, c'est toi, Chloé. Et non, Alice n'est pas comme ça.

- Place-la au service en bas et l'étage des VIP pour les repas d'affaires de Luthor. Alice ne peut pas se permettre…

- D'accord.

- Et d'ailleurs, je… Attends. » Je me fige, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as dit quoi là tout de suite ?

- Que c'est d'accord. Je vais m'arranger. Je vais négocier pour Alice et une autre serveuse. Mais tu vas devoir m'aider.

- Tout ce que tu veux ! T'es génial.

Il m'enlace sous les sifflements moqueurs de sa brigade. J'ignore si c'est moi ou lui qu'ils visent et je préfère ne pas savoir.

Après avoir raccompagné Alice chez elle, pris un taxi pour rentrer chez moi pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Home sweet home ! Je ramasse négligemment les publicités et autres lettres qui trainent dans l'entrée. Factures, factures, factures. Ben tiens. Madame la chance le retour ! Mon répondeur n'a que quelques messages sans réelle importance à part celui de Lex. Demain, réunion toute l'après-midi. C'est la galère !

Je m'effondre enfin dans mon canapé. La grâce d'un pachyderme. La souplesse d'un bout de bois. La… Pffffff J'en ai marre. Vraiment. Je suis victime de cette vie. Depuis la mort de papa. Enfin… sa 'mort' factice. Comment vous ruiner la vie avec simplicité. Gavin n'avait pas tord au fond en me demandant si je lui en voulais. Je pense qu'une part de moi lui en veut un peu. Une minuscule part de moi.

Il est plus de huit heures quand je me réveille. Groggy, je m'étire péniblement. J'ai dormi là. Sur le canapé. Ma vie est en train de prendre un tournant étrange. Le silence de l'appartement me choque. Ne pas entendre Gavin courir à gauche et à droite est étonnant après tous ces jours de babysitting.

Je peste pour la forme en me précipitant vers les bureaux de la LexCorp. L'ascenseur me semble plus lent que d'habitude. Ou alors je suis tellement fatiguée que ma perception en est complètement chamboulée.

- Vous êtes encore là ? Vous êtes pire que votre père, on dirait.

Merci Mademoiselle je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde Carmelina Andréas. Quel plaisir de vous revoir… Ou pas en fait. Envoyez-la au diable ! Commencer mon lundi avec son horrible tête… Brrrrrrr. Quelle horreur !

Je continue vers mon bureau. Je vérifie en vitesse ce qui s'y trouve et je rentre dans le bureau de Lex pour lui signaler ma présence. Et là, les mots d'Andréas me reviennent en pleine face en voyant Lex enfilant sa chemise. 'Vous êtes pire que votre père.' Tout ça parce qu'elle me voyait encore là.

Comme mon père.

Parce qu'il trainait trop dans leurs pattes.

Alors qu'ils avaient leurs magouilles.

- Lex, tu penses que c'était un accident pour mon père ? » Je demande négligemment.

- Quoi ? » Il sourit légèrement, se demandant ce que je lui raconte.

- Je te le demande si tu es persuadé ou non que ce qui est arrivé à mon père était un accident.

Mon ton est hautain et froid. La colère sourde qui m'étreint prend le dessus lorsqu'il me regarde avec étonnement.

- C'est ce qu'a dit la police, non ?

- Je te le demande autrement alors. Es-tu responsable de ce qui est arrivé à mon père ? De quelque manière que ce soit. As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Chloé… Je… Ecoute.

J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant chercher ses mots. Il cherche une excuse ? Il veut me demander de lui pardonner ? Comment peut-il seulement essayer de s'expliquer. Il m'a menti, il m'a trompé, il a joué avec moi. C'était lui, il était responsable de mon malheur. Simplement.

Je le voyais sous un autre jour. Sous son vrai visage, celui d'un assassin.

- Chloé, écoute-moi.

- Tu l'as tué ?

- Non !

- Lex, es-tu responsable de la mort de mon père, oui ou non ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Mais je t'interdis de parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit. Tu pourrais te faire des ennemis mortels, Sullivan.

- C'est une menace ?

- Un avertissement. Fais attention. Très attention


	12. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes

Bon, je ne l'ai probablement pas encore dit ici mais je vous l'annonce quand même au cas où: je compte d'abord terminer Walk With Me avant de me mettre à Paradisiaque III et mes autres fics. Histoire que cette fanfiction ci soit faites et bien faites (en plus, c'ets ma plus longue jamais écrite ^^)

Vala :)

Excellent dimanche à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire**

* * *

C'est très dur d'avoir le cœur brisé. Lorsque l'on ressent chacune des petites failles qui creusent votre poitrine, lorsque l'on sent les morceaux qui s'éloignent lentement. Je tombe à genoux et je m'autorise enfin à le regarder. A vraiment le regarder.

Son visage, si beau, si envoutant, si dangereux. Des yeux bleus, parfaits, des yeux qui peuvent vous sonder. Vous manipuler avec précision lorsqu'ils expriment cette innocence que n'ont pas ses paroles.

Je le dévisage, silencieuse. Et il ne sait comment se tenir face à moi.

Il me semble soudain si faible. Si vile. Comment ais-je pu ressentir ces sentiments pour un être si froid ?

-Tu as orchestré ça ? Tu as orchestré la mort de mon père pour ensuite m'engager ?

Ma voix brisée retentit dans le silence de la pièce. Il ne bouge pas mais je peux lire dans son regard de l'incompréhension et de la surprise. Il croyait réellement que je ne poserais pas plus de question après un tel aveu ?

-Chloé, non ! Je n'ai jamais… Non ! Que vas-tu croire ?

Il bafouille. Je crois que si je n'étais pas si choquée, je pourrais en rire.

Il semble ridicule. Un vrai pantin qui ne sait pas comment réagir.

-Tu l'as… tué. Car il ne faut pas se voiler la face, Luthor. Tu l'as fait.

Comment avait-il pu me regarder tout ce temps sans jamais éprouver le moindre… remord. Il était donc aussi froid et calculateur que ce que l'on prétendait. Pourquoi avais-je cru déceler un fond de vérité chez lui ?

Tout ce temps, il m'avait manipulée… Il avait joué avec moi, tel un chat jouant avec une pauvre petite souris. Avant de la croquer comme il avait croqué sa famille avant.

- Chloé, écoute-moi !

Son ton me paralyse. Tant de force dans un seul être. Il avait déjà tué mon père. Se débarrasser de moi serait un jeu d'enfant. Je me recule, soudain apeurée. Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Je ne me rends compte de ma situation précaire que trop tard.

Lex s'approche, aussi lentement que je recule. Je bute un instant contre une chaise, ma chaise. Nous sommes dans le couloir. Le couloir qui est vide.

Sa voix grave et envoutante - qu'il réserve à ses clients prestigieux, ces deux mois à travailler pour lui m'ont laissé le temps de le découvrir - vibre dans l'air. Il essaie de me manipuler. Encore une fois !

- Chloé, j'ai découvert ce complot contre ton père, il y a un an… J'ai voulu faire des recherches mais il semblerait que tout ce soit évaporé autour de lui. Pas le moindre petit indice qui pourrait expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé… Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a un complot. Tu dois me croire. Je n'étais pas au courant.

Il me fixe. Hésitant probablement à me tuer ici. Seigneur. Si je m'en sors, je jure que je ferai une prière chaque jour. Promis. Et je serai serviable avec mon prochain. Et je ferai éclater la vérité. Mais pitié, aidez-moi…

- Et puis, quand je t'ai vue. Tes yeux… ils n'étaient plus ceux que j'avais connus. Comme éteints. Je voulais que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre. Je voulais… Chloé, comment peux-tu seulement croire que je pouvais faire du mal à ton père ? Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Il s'arrête, plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je vois comme une cassure dans son regard. Il est blessé que je le considère comme un meurtrier. La minuscule pointe de remord qui me traverse me met mal à l'aise mais je la chasse bien vite. On parle de la mort de mon père. Enfin, la mort fictive que j'ai cru réelle pendant des années.

-Mais c'est ce que tu penses. Que je suis un monstre.

Comme prise en faute, je baisse les yeux. Je ne sais quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je m'en veux de l'avoir blessé mais mon être hurle que je déteste cet homme désormais.

Enfin, puis-je vraiment dire que je le déteste ?

Stupéfaite par cette réflexion, je le fixe. Je ne le déteste pas ? C'est… illogique ? Je dois partir. Je ne peux pas lui faire face. Pas sans savoir ce qui me trotte réellement en tête. Mais il me prend de court.

- Laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis pas un monstre. Je veux t'aider. Je ferai ce que tu voudras. Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer que je ne suis pas mon père. Je t'en supplie.

Je suis au bord des larmes. Comment le croire ? Comment lui faire confiance ? Ma vie me semble être, soudain, en ruine.

Il se retourne et décroche son téléphone sur le bureau. Morte de peur, je tremble.

Et là, tout se passe si vite qu'il me fallut près de trois heures pour que je comprenne ce qui c'était produit.

Il téléphona à la police. Il se constituait prisonnier. De son plein gré affirma-t-il au policier qui lui avait répondu. J'eus beau le supplier de m'expliquer, il resta de marbre jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un inspecteur.

Pas un mot.

Pas un regard.

Sa volonté de me prouver que j'avais tord l'avait quitté. Il se disait désormais coupable et semblait vouloir assumer ses actes. La dernière image que j'ai de lui maintenant, était celle d'un homme menotté emmené par deux colosses de la police de Métropolis.

Et donc, là, je suis dans un avion. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Un avion. Un Métropolis/New-York sans escale.

Lois m'a mise de force dedans prétendant que m'envoyer le soir même à New York était parfait pour me protéger. Je trouve cela totalement inutile. Je ne vois pas trop ce que je dois craindre là, tout de suite.

Lex ne se serais jamais abaissé à essayer de m'assassiner. Je le comprenais enfin. C'était pour ça que je ne le détestais pas. Il ne semblait pas mauvais au point de tuer de ses mains quelqu'un. Pour mon père, c'était un accident déguisé. Enfin, je le supposais. Mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait tenté de m'assassiner. Il ignorait encore que mon père était en vie – je suppose qu'il aurait utilisé cet argument pour se disculper s'il avait été au courant.

Donc, il n'avait pas de raisons valables de vouloir le faire. Et au fond de moi, une petite voix ne voulait pas croire en sa culpabilité.

C'était probablement horrible à dire. Un peu indigne. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre. Et New York m'apprit à relativiser.

Mon arrivée fut un peu étrange, je n'avais encore jamais posé le pied là-bas. Je me redis dans l'hôtel que l'on m'avait réservé. Mademoiselle Alice Gavin, chambre 127. Ironique mais tellement drôle.

Central Park était magnifique à cette époque de l'année. J'y passais mes après-midi au calme les deux premiers jours. La température était idéale, le vent juste doux. Même si je détestais être si loin de Métropolis et de ses nouvelles sur l'arrestation de Lex, je me rendais compte du chemin parcourut ces derniers mois.

La découverte que mon père était en vie. Lois et Clark qui étaient toujours en contact, qui travaillaient ensemble et qui avaient – ou auraient dans un avenir très proche – une relation amoureuse. Ils avaient d'ailleurs fait du bon boulot. Ils avaient réalisé une enquête de longue haleine. Sur le gang des matelas et sur Lex Luthor.

Et je reçus le mardi soir un dossier de leur part. Emballé précieusement. Avec un ancien doudou de Gavin, un foulard d'Alice et une multitude de bracelets pour que je ne les oublie pas. Ils pouvaient vraiment être fous parfois.

Un dossier qui était d'une clarté et d'une précision frisant la perfection. A un point tel que les enquêteurs n'avait eu qu'à mettre Carmelina et Lex en prison dans l'attente de leur procès d'après ce que je lisais. J'étais impressionnée. Avec leurs recoupements, le petit carnet n'avait pas tenus ses secrets plus d'une semaine. Le gang des matelas était le lien manquant entre les deux sociétés de Carmelina et de Lex.

Et malgré mon envie de croire en l'innocence de Lex – il m'avait supplié de ne pas le prendre pour un monstre, bon sang ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas rester insensible ! – je devais me faire à l'idée qu'il était impliqué dans toute cette affaire.

Le seul problème résidait dans le fait que pour inculper les meurtriers, mon père allait devoir revenir sur le devant de la scène. Et Lois, dans sa lettre, m'informa qu'il voulait d'abord me parler. Et pour une fois, depuis très longtemps, je fus d'accord. Nous avions, lui et moi, des comptes à régler.

New York m'avait fait comprendre quelques choses essentielles.

- La vie était palpitante avec quelques comédies musicales.

- Je ne pouvais vivre sans cupcake.

- Je devais prendre ma vie en main.

J'avais enfin repris le dessus. Travailler pour Lex m'avait réellement plu. Enfin au début. La fin était trop imparfaite mais travailler pour lui m'avait prouvé que je pouvais reprendre une existence normale. Même si au niveau émotionnel, j'avais régressé.

En me promenant ici, dans Central Park, je sentais que j'avais grandi. Ou que je m'étais retrouvée. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel terme est le plus correct.

Dans tous les cas, je ne voulais plus jamais redevenir secrétaire. D'une part, parce que j'avais collé parfaitement à l'image de la secrétaire s'envoyant en l'air avec son patron.

Et d'autre part, j'avais réalisé à quel point le journalisme m'avait manqué. Venir ici, là où Pulitzer avait lancé le fameux 'The New York World', là où il avait disputé une lutte acharnée contre William Hearst pour la suprématie de son journal, je sentais déjà mon sang battre plus fort dans mes veines. Comme si quelque chose en moi se réveillait.

Et puis, je ne courrais plus. Moi qui avait été dans une lutte constante contre la montre, je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais maintenant maitresse de ma vie. Je la gérais avec facilité.

Je remis mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et je me replongeais dans ma lecture. Encore un des nouveaux plaisirs que je m'octroyais pendant cette petite pause New-Yorkaise.

-Chloé, fais donc attention, tu vas attraper un coup de soleil.

Machinalement, je répliquais, sans même relever la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

-Papa, je n'ai plus…

Mon cœur rata quelques battements. Mon souffle devint erratique. Non. Non. Non. Pas comme ça. Ce ne pouvait pas…

-Papa ? » Demanda ma voix qui ne m'obéissait plus, dans un murmure.

Il était là, devant moi ! Encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Comment avais-je pu oublier cette petite ride au coin de l'œil, ce sourire, ces bras accueillants…

En un instant, j'étais debout et il me prit dans ses bras. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil bonheur. Il était là. Dans mes bras. Il était vivant.

Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de Lois, je pouvais constater que c'était réel. Il était vivant. C'était si fort. Si renversant comme sensation. J'étais presque ivre de bonheur.

-Ne pars plus jamais.  
-Plus jamais mon ange.

Sa voix grave me transperça le cœur. Trop de bonheur en si peu de temps. Pourrait-il supporter tout cela ?

- Tu as intérêt à respecter cette promesse Gabriel Sullivan.

J'étais mortellement sérieuse. Mon cœur ne pourrait survivre à une autre disparition. Je le savais. Et tant que j'étais là, à mettre les points sur les i, je lui mis une baffe magistrale. Qui me fit le plus grand bien.

- Ca, c'est pour ces dernières années de larmes et de déprime et d'horreurs et de dimanche sans toi et sans ton café. Et sans…

Je sentais les larmes sur mes joues mais je n'y faisais rien. Lui me reprit dans ses bras. A m'étouffer.

Une litanie de 'je suis désolé' m'enveloppa des heures durant.

Nous avons passé la journée ensemble à parler de tout et de rien. Nous avons juste savouré le fait d'être ensemble. Malheureusement, le soir venu il devait repartir pour Métropolis pour faire sa déposition. Il faisait son grand retour et pour qu'on ne puisse pas le faire chanter, il m'intima de rester à New-York quelques jours encore.

Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Il avait promis. Il ne me quitterait plus.

Et donc, j'eus le temps de visiter la moitié de la ville avant de craquer définitivement. Je devais rentrer à Métropolis. Et pour cela, je devais convaincre Lois du bien fondé de ma demande. En bref, je devais amadouer Cerbère.

-« Allo ? » Répondit-elle, inconsciente du danger que je pouvais représenter. Parfait, ça va être plus simple que prévu… Enfin, je l'espère.

-Salut douce cousine de mon cœur.

Je me mords les lèvres, ça, c'était un peu trop enjoué. Elle risque de se douter…

- « Vas-y, Chloé. Assume et demande-moi clairement. »  
-Lois… Laisse-moi revenir.  
-« Non. »  
-Mais !  
- « Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte. Tu restes à New York. Le temps que le juge annonce s'il va y avoir poursuite contre Andréas et Luthor ».  
-Il va y avoir poursuite ! Ils ont voulu tuer mon père ! Lex s'est constitué prisonnier.  
- « Chloé, Andréas va tomber. C'est sûr. Pour Luthor, ça va être plus compliqué. Il était au courant mais il n'a rien organisé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il clame depuis le début. Il risque juste d'être jugé pour ses agissements illégaux et pour non assistance à personne en danger. Il ne sera probablement pas inquiété outre mesure ».

Je reste silencieuse. La situation est périlleuse à Métropolis.

-« Chloé, je sais que tu es tiraillée entre ta raison et… »  
- Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Mon cœur n'a aucune raison d'être dans cette histoire. Je n'éprouve rien. Pas la moindre émotion à son égard. Compris ?

Pas la moindre émotion. Pas la moindre petite émotion. Même si je veux le voir en prison et que ma raison me crie de le croire innocent. Pourquoi ma vie ne peut pas être idyllique ? Ah oui… Madame la chance veille sur moi. J'avais oublié !

- « D'accord Chloé. Je te promets qu'à la seconde où la situation sera éclaircie ici, je te fais revenir. En attendant, profite de ton voyage. Et c'est un ordre. »  
-J'ai le choix ? » Je demande tout de même, en désespoir de cause.  
-« Non. »  
-Bien.  
-« Chloé, n'oublie pas que je fais ça pour ton bien. Et n'essaie même pas de louer une voiture, tu ne sais pas conduire. Oublie aussi le train. L'avion. Et à pieds, c'est du suicide. Donc… Reste là. »  
-Oui. Je sais.

Je râle. Un peu.

Je sais qu'elle ne pense qu'à mon bien. Elle s'était occupée de moi, à la mort de papa. Elle avait peur que je devienne folle. Que je craque et que je fasse des bêtises. Et c'ets ce qu'elle avait craint aussi à l'arrestation de Lex. Trop d'émotions avait-elle murmuré à Clark alors qu'ils m'emmenaient à l'aéroport. C'est sûr que découvrir que son boss était un manipulateur de première, ça avait de quoi vous rendre dingue.

Mais j'étais solide, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire.

Je ne lui en voulais pas de vouloir me protéger. Je lui en voulais de m'éloigner de mon univers, de mon père et dans un sens aussi de Lex. Je voulais le voir, qu'il m'explique, qu'il me dise qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela, qu'il ne m'avait pas manipulée, qu'il…

Elle avait raison. Je ne savais plus du tout à qui me fier. Et désormais, il fallait que cela cesse. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde que je pouvais suivre aveuglément. C'était moi-même. Je me devais d'être enfin adulte. Je devais devenir responsable. En un sens, ma faculté à gérer mon temps était les prémices de cette décision.

Et je devais me l'avouer.

Mon univers tournait autour de Lex.  
Insidieusement, mon cœur avait pris le pas sur ma raison.  
J'étais à sa merci.  
Il m'avait séduite et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. J'étais amoureuse d'un monstre.

Et je devais découvrir la vérité. Toute la vérité.


	13. Presse à scandales

Bon j'avoue j'ai techniquement un jour de retard, mais bon, c'est carnaval donc j'en profite quand même ^^

la suite donc! Gros bisous à ma Rosa à moi ^^

Excellent lundi à tous et bonne lecture! (On se retrouve normalement cette semaine, au pire début de semaine prochaine ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Presse à scandale**

* * *

_**Retournement de situation ! **_

_Depuis quelques mois déjà, nous vous tenons au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête qui tente d'établir la culpabilité de Carmelina Andréas et de Lex Luthor dans l'affaire dite du 'gang des matelas'._

_En effet, comme nous vous l'avions annoncé en exclusivité en septembre, ils sont soupçonnés d'avoir commandité le meurtre d'un des employés de la LexCorp, Gabriel Sullivan, qui aurait été impliqué avec les deux milliardaires dans un sombre trafic de matelas. Pour rappel, cette entreprise de matelas leur servait à blanchir l'argent des sociétés LexCorp et AndréasCorp._

_Lois Lane, journaliste émérite de notre journal et proche parente du défunt déclarait il y a peu que 'ce crime ne peut rester impuni'. Cependant, hier soir, les enquêteurs ont rendu public le premier rapport d'analyse et la stupeur est totale dans tout Métropolis : Gabe Sullivan est réapparu, vivant._

_La réaction a été immédiate, les avocats des accusés ont demandé la libération de leurs clients dans les plus brefs délais, clamant que la raison même de leur emprisonnement n'avait plus lieu d'être._

_Chloé Sullivan, fille de Gabriel Sullivan, s'insurge contre cette décision. « Même s'il est vivant, il n'est reste pas moins qu'il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat. C'est un véritable miracle qu'il ait pu s'en sortir. Les libérer, ce serait leur rendre service. Ce serait une preuve que l'argent permet une impunité totale. »_

_Nous ignorons toujours à l'heure actuelle les raisons qui ont poussé monsieur Sullivan à se cacher pendant trois ans sans donner signe de vie ni les raisons qui l'on poussé à refaire surface après toutes ces années._

_Pour plus d'informations, surfez sur le Daily Planet en ligne!_

* * *

_**People&Me s'invite chez vous…**_

_La sublime Carmelina Andréas, la ligne parfaite et le regard enjôleur, et son compagnon Lex Luthor, le grand milliardaire si convoité, sont actuellement reclus dans leur luxueux appartement dans le centre de Métropolis._

_Enfermés comme des criminels alors qu'ils sont totalement innocents, ils ont acceptés de nous recevoir pour faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire. Trouvez les photos de ce moment exceptionnel dans notre supplément « Ma star préférée est un(e) rebelle : arrestation, prison, cure de désintox'… Ils ont TOUT vécu ! »_

_People&Me, le lien le plus proche entre vous et les stars, maintenant disponible sur smartphone !_

* * *

Je fixe d'un air hagard les magazines installés sur le petit promontoire dans la rue. Un café brulant dans la main, un cupcake triple chocolat de l'autre, je suis juste stupéfiée. Cette affaire devient totalement hors de contrôle.

- Hey ! Si vous voulez les lire, vous les achetez ! » Me hurle le libraire.

Je lui lance un regard courroucé et je fais demi-tour sur mes hauts-talons. Ma jupe à pois tourne en voletant un peu. Depuis New-York, les choses ont bien changé dans ma vie.

Je marche avec détermination jusqu'au journal. Le Daily Planet est toujours là, imposant et fier. Je dépose à l'entrée mon sac pour qu'il soit vérifié. Une fois chose faite, je monte dans les étages par le grand escalier en bois.

Même si je ne suis pas encore officiellement journaliste ici, je fais mon stage ici. Et oui ! J'ai repris des études ! Je fais enfin ma dernière année de journalisme que j'avais abandonné un an après la disparition de mon père.

Et même si je ne travaille, pour le moment, que sur des rubriques ridicules de conseils ménagers – on ne ricane pas ! – j'espère faire mes preuves. Rapidement. Et comme je vais recevoir mon diplôme dans deux semaines… Je croise les doigts !

Une fois mon article déposé, j'attrape un journal du jour dans le hall d'entrée et je retourne chez moi, la tête de Lex Luthor en première page coincée sous mon bras.

Mais le cas pour lequel je croise le plus les doigts, c'est pour la condamnation de Lex et de Carmelina. L'enquête de police dure depuis plus de dix mois. Les premiers temps ont été un peu compliqués, les avocats des deux milliardaires ont été des vrais requins.

Mais contre des preuves bétons, un génie de douze ans et une future avocate en herbe, ils se sont vite retrouvés au trou. Enfin, en résidence surveillée et avec possibilité de sortir ! Si c'est pas malheureux. Et c'est pour ça que je clame tous les jours au matin que 'Non non et non ! Il ne peut pas s'en tirer si facilement'.

Enfin. Peut-être que j'espère qu'il va bien finir par venir me voir et tout m'expliquer… Mais, je n'espère pas le voir débarquer. Non. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore amoureuse de lui après tout ce temps.

Alice et Gavin prétendent justement le contraire et tout ça, juste parce que je ne voulais pas sortir avec Daniel. Ridicule. Soyons sérieux quand même. Et puis, même si Lex venait me dire qu'il m'aime et bien…

Lois ne le laissera jamais passer. Et avec Clark, elle va l'étriper. Et je vais devoir leur porter des oranges en prison. Non, restons calme, je m'éloigne du sujet. Mais donc, le fait est que non je n'espère – presque - pas le revoir et que non, je ne suis – presque - plus amoureuse de lui.

Voilà, c'est dit.

Luthor est libre. Enfin, assigné à résidence. Résidence luxueuse, bien sûr. Il est libre comme l'air et il s'envoie toujours en l'air avec cette sale petite peste de… Oh mon dieu ! Je suis jalouse d'une meurtrière probable. Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à faire la part des choses entre le monstre et le délicieux mec qu'il peut être. Comment voulez-vous que je résiste à l'idée même d'être dans ses bras et qu'il me prouve qu'il n'est pas un monstre ?

Ma vie est catastrophique ! J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement – appartement relooké de A à Z depuis quelques mois déjà. J'avais besoin de changement.

Et quand je pense qu'il a offert sa première interview à la concurrence… Je suis hors de moi.

Et dès qu'on parle de lui… Je fonds.

Je suis vraiment amoureuse. Si seulement j'avais pu tomber sur un homme bien et bon. Vivant dans une petite maison de bois. Nous aurions des filles. Exclusivement des filles. Qui courraient le matin pour aller à l'école. Et qui aideraient leur petite sœur lorsqu'elle tomberait dans les collines…

Respire Chloé. Respire calmement et profondément. Inspire, expire, inspire… Tu délires.

Je vais… faire la vaisselle ! Ca va me changer les idées. En plus, la pile d'assiettes sales dépasse l'entendement.

Frotter, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

Cette assiette d'ailleurs n'a jamais été aussi propre. Tiens, c'est une bien belle assiette, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y a avait des motifs dessus. Mais… elle est signée ! Mais d'où vient cette assiette ? Lois me l'aurait-elle apportée ? Non, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de faire des cadeaux pareils.

Oh mon dieu ! Elle doit valoir au moins une bonne liasse de billets ! A moi la fortune ! J'effectue une danse de la joie dans ma cuisine.

- Chloé ?

Une voix que je n'avais pas pensé réentendre de sitôt me fait sursauter. Je hurle de toutes mes forces à moitié paralysée par la peur. Quelqu'un vient de rentrer dans mon appartement ! J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir fermé à clé ! Et puis je les vois, mes clés, posées négligemment à côté de l'évier ! Mais quelle cruche !

- Qu'est-ce que… » Je me retourne doucement en murmurant.

Je suis sous le choc. IL est là. Juste là. Devant moi. Plus grand que dans mon souvenir. Je lâche mon assiette. Mais mince !

- Mes millions ! » Je m'écrie d'un air atterré.

- Pardon ?

- Cette assiette valait probablement très cher. Vraiment très cher et je viens de la faire tomber à cause de vous !

- Je peux entrer ? » Demande-t-il.

C'est ridicule, c'est totalement ridicule, il est déjà chez moi ! Dans mon appartement !

Je doute que Lois sera particulièrement contente de l'apprendre mais je me laisse tenter par ma curiosité et j'accepte. Il se glisse près de moi. Il est vraiment plus grand que moi, cela ne m'avait jamais autant frappé qu'à ce moment. Il pourrait me tuer très facilement en fait.

- Tu me détestes peut-être mais… tu me dois encore un mois de ta vie à mon service.

Lex Luthor se dresse là, dans toute sa splendeur et me demande réellement de continuer à travailler pour lui ? C'est ridicule ! Je demande quand même confirmation, juste pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas.

- Une semaine de ?

- Travail.

- Comment… Je ne peux pas… Mon père est en procès contre toi. Le juge va être contre cette idée. Je… Non ! » Je m'exclame finalement. Il est complètement cinglé !

- Si, tu vas travailler avec moi. Tu me l'as promis, tu as signé un contrat avec moi donc, je te le demande en tant que patron, reviens travailler Sullivan. Chloé. Ta présence me manque et ton efficacité aussi.

Je suis touchée par ce qu'il me dit mais d'un autre coté… Comment puis-je lui faire confiance ? Comment puis-je seulement envisager de… Non !

- Luthor ! C'est ridicule !

Lois vient d'arriver. Ah oui… On devait diner à deux ! Mince ! Elle va le tuer. Littéralement. Jeter son corps dans la fosse aux lions.

- Oh Lois… Comment allez-vous ? » Demande Lex d'un ton presque cordial.

- Dehors !

Il me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il contourne Lois qui semble plus furax que jamais.

- Bonne journée, à vous deux! Sullivan, je veux ce mois. Tu n'as pas le choix. Le juge a consenti à ce projet. Les délibérations sont presque faites, la vérité va éclater au grand jour et je vais avoir besoin de ma secrétaire. D'accord ?

- Dehors !

Je suis impressionnée par le ton menaçant de Lois. Je plains sincèrement les futurs prétendants de ma future nièce. Ou les prétendantes de mes futurs neveux. Lois va leur faire vivre un enfer.

- Lois ? Tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon ? » Je demande un peu bêtement lorsque Luthor passe le pas de la porte.

- Chlo… Tu nous as fait quoi là ? Lui ouvrir la porte ?

- Il est rentré parce que j'ai oublié de fermer ma porte…

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Mais non ! Je te le jure sur mes futurs enfants, j'ai oublié de fermer cette stupide porte de malheur !

- Ne menace pas ta future progéniture !

- Mais Lois !

Elle est bornée !

- D'accord, alors, je le jure sur ton antiquité de voisine qui arrive bien à monter chaque jour à pied et qui arrive vivante, Lex Luthor est passé par ma porte grande ouverte, je suppose !

- Pas faux pour l'antiquité. On va faire une enquete sur elle. Et jure moi que tu fermeras mieux tes portes à l'avenir.

- Vendu.

- Et tu es privée de café pour une heure.

- Non ! » Je m'insurge !

- Deux heures ! » Fait-elle d'un air sadique.

Je me tais aussitôt. Plutôt mourir que d'être privée encore plus longtemps de café. J'en aurais bien besoin pour me remettre de cette apparition divine. Ou satanique ? Il était là. Juste là. Il était si beau. Si… dangereusement beau. Rahhhhhhh, café ! Je n'ai plus les idées claires !

Je sens le regard menaçant de Lois dans mon dos.

- Chloé… Il te voulait quoi ce Luthor ?

- Il… il…

Excuse'bidon, dieu des excuses foireuses, pitié aide moi !

- Il venait essayer de faire la paix.

- Pardon ?

- Il avait amené une… » Je regarde par terre, et je la vois ! Victoire ! » … une assiette de la paix. C'est comme le calumet de la paix à part que ce n'est pas toxique, que c'est… plat.

- Chloé…

Je reste silencieuse tout en essayant de paraître crédible.

- Trois heures ?

- Il voulait que je finisse mon contrat. Après le verdict, il va recommencer à travailler et il me veut comme secrétaire pour le mois qu'il me reste à faire.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas accepter ?

- Si. » J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne viens quand même pas de dire cela ?

- …

Elle est furax. Vraiment furax. Elle a même le rouge aux joues, je vais mourir.

Mais je dois le faire. Je dois finir ce contrat. Et savoir enfin ce qui se trame réellement dans la LexCorp. Plus j'y pense, plus je pense que Lex me cache quelque chose. Et je doute que le verdict du procès puisse lever le voile sur cette affaire.

Et moi. Et bien, je compte découvrir de quoi il retourne.


	14. Carpette

Nous y voilà! Enfin nous rattrapons l'ancienne version de Walk With me! Dingue! Et donc, version revisitée et grand saut dans l'inconnu dans le prochain chapitre!

Excellente lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Carpette?**

* * *

Je m'extirpe lentement de ma couette. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi un siècle. Et pourtant je suis restée deux heures dans mon lit. Deux heures, à cause de Luthor et de ses conneries de 'reviens à moi ma secrétaire/esclave/bonne poire' – le tout étant dit avec une voix de fausset sinon, ce n'est pas drôle.

Mais aussi, il faut bien le reconnaître, à cause de Daniel. Je suis encore de service au restaurant. Ce n'est pas que je bosse pour lui mais je suis en quelques sortes devenue son intérimaire préférée lorsqu'Alice doit filer pour des cours déplacés en urgence ou lorsqu'elle doit assister à un procès.

En parlant d'Alice, je vois qu'elle m'a envoyé un e-mail. Quelle idée de laisser mon portable allumé tout la nuit. Enfin bref.

_De : Al'capone_

_A : Chloé_

_Objet : Remplacement_

_Désolée pour ce contretemps ! J'ai une urgence du genre atroce ! Horrible ! Une abomination qui s'abat sur moi. J'te raconterai ça tout à l'heure. Enfin, non. Nos parents ont eu vent de nous par quelques journaux – je vais d'ailleurs les attaquer pour atteinte aux droits d'image. Ils vont apprendre ce qu'est la vie privée ! - et je te laisse deviner la suite. J'ignore ce qu'ils nous veulent. Gavin est à son école, peu de chance qu'ils y aient accès, les écoles privées ont au moins ça de bon. Pourrais-tu le récupérer après le service ? J'ai prévenu la directrice. Ramène-le chez toi. C'est plus prudent._

_Je t'embrasse ma Chloé ! J'te revaudrai ça au centuple ! Tu seras milliardaire !_

_Al'_

Ok, là, je m'inquiète vraiment. Je lui envoie un mail pour confirmer que je prends Gavin avec moi ce soir et je lui donne rendez-vous dès qu'elle peut. Mais pour l'heure, je file au restaurant. Juste après ma douche, mon café, mon cupcake fait maison par Alice – je suis incapable de réaliser une telle merveille rose pailletée. Je serai donc, encore une fois en retard ! Chouette ! J'en connais un qui va être contente.

- Pile à l'heure ! » S'écrie alors Daniel lorsque je rentre dans le restaurant une grosse demi heure plus tard.

- Arrête le sarcasme, pas de si bon matin en tout cas.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Tu es vraiment à l'heure.

- Impossible.

- Si. On a parié en cuisine qu'en te fournissant une mauvaise heure, tu arriverais à l'heure. Et te voilà !

Les fourbes ! Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas ! Je suis à l'heure ! Ma réputation ! Ma si belle réputation ternie à jamais !

La journée passa relativement vite. Lois était passée en coup de vent pour nous prévenir qu'elle allait faire des investigations avec Clark. Des investigations… Mais bien sûr. C'ets comme ça que l'on appelle la bête à deux dos maintenant ? Je fis un pari avec Daniel que ces 'investigations' concernaient probablement un lit, un matelas – non volé bien sûr - et des corps nus. Il paria que ce serait les corps de cadavres du gang des matelas. Son poids en chocolat comme récompense. C'était beau.

Alors que nous lavions les assiettes, juste après le premier service, j'ouvris mon sac et je mis la main sur un débris d'assiette. Aie ! Mais quelle gourde de l'avoir prise avec ! La main en sang et pleurant sur cette pauvre assiette – et surtout mes millions perdus, je vis arriver ce cher Adam avec sa boîte de pansements.

- J'en ai trouvé à l'effigie des Schtroumpfs, tu vas adorer ! S'esclaffe-t-il d'un air béat.

- Rigole seulement, sadique ! D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour recoller une assiette en porcelaine ?

- Euh, de la glu ? Ma grand-mère t'aurait dit un de ses conseils foireux mais je te conseille plus la glu.

Je fus soudain happée par idée génialissime. La grand-mère de Lois était ma solution ! Enfin, la vieille voisine de Lois.

Cette brave grand-mère! On me l'avait répété à maintes reprises que les secrets de grand-mère pouvaient tout faire – à part peut-être de ressusciter les morts. Mais réparer les assiettes… Ca, elle le pourrait ! Adam avait parfaitement raison ! Elle allait la réparer en un claquement de doigts ! Yahou !

- Danny ! J'dois partir une demi-heure plus tôt !

- Non.

- T'as pas le choix ! Je pars ! Je dois voir une petite veille. C'est urgent.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec elle ?

- Lui voler ses recettes secrètes ! Bon, je pars, à plus tard. Et je vais chercher Gavin après donc n'espère même pas que je revienne !

Je sors du restaurant en vitesse, poursuivie par un Daniel mort de rire. Et il persiste le bougre ! Il veut m'aider à débusquer la pauvre grand-mère. Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Il l'appelle la pauvre grand-mère ! Quel rustre !

Je devrais pourtant le savoir. Cela fait des mois que nous nous tournons autour sans jamais franchir le pas. Oh, il y a bien eu quelques bisous mais jamais rien de plus. Il ne mentionne d'ailleurs jamais le sujet. Et ça me convient bien aussi.

Parvenus à l'appartement, nous montons les étages avec difficulté. Au moins, il ne me double pas, c'est déjà ça de pris. Fatigués, épuisés et avec quelques crampes, nous nous partageons l'étage. Quatre appartements pour moi, cinq pour lui. Je suis une femme ne l'oublions pas. J'ai donc droit à un minimum d'égards. Et en plus, dans mes quatre appartements, il y a celui de Lois. Je suis diaboliquement géniale.

Après un couple à moitié nu – sexyyyyy - et un motard aux multiples tatouages – pas sexyyyyyyy, la porte s'ouvre sur cette sale petite vipère de vieille dame. Elle me semble toujours aussi antipathique mais elle peut me faire gagner très gros. Alors, je ravale mes sarcasmes et je commence, tout sucre, tout miel avec ma voix 'je te prends pour une cruche'.

- Bonjour !

- Tiens, vous avez survécu à votre dernière montée ici ?

Bon, ça, c'est fait. Restons calme et posons une gentille question, elle semble dans ses bons jours.

- Pourquoi ? Vous aviez ciré les marches pour me faire tomber ?

Je rigole gentiment, fière de ma boutade.

- Oh, une excellente suggestion, très chère.

Diabolique petite vieille ! Quelle vipère, celle-là !

- C'est copyright !

Elle m'énerve !

- J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Savez-vous comment recoller une assiette en porcelaine brisée ?

- Fromage blanc.

Et voilà qu'elle est sourde, ce coup ci ! Je n'en reviens pas !

- Je ne veux pas remplir mon assiette, je veux la REPARER.

- Fro-ma-ge Blanc. » Reprend-elle avec le même ton que moi.

- Ca marche vraiment ?

- Comme je vous le dis.

Pour une fois, je la crois. Son regard semble plus… gentil. Etrange. Bon, suivons le courant. Je vais quand même montrer un peu d'intérêt pour cette vieille… Cette femme.

- Vous vous appelez ?

- Amélia Carpette.

Amélia Carpette… Ne pas rire, Chloé. Ne surtout pas rire. Reste tout à fait normale. Je ne peux m'empêcher de paniquer lorsque mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire.

- Un rire et je vous tue dans cet escalier.

- Je ne…

Mais attendez un instant… elle est en train de perdre un morceau de son… nez ? Oh mon dieu, elle se décompose sous mes yeux… Ce nez est… Oh mon dieu ! Je m'apprête à le lui annoncer – comment annoncer une nouvelle pareille à une antiquité sur pattes ? – Lorsque Daniel arrive près de moi en s'écriant :

- Mais vous perdez votre nez ! Dingue ! Mais…Aline ? C'est toi ?

- Daniel ?

Là, je suis vraiment, totalement, larguée.

Et étonnement, cela ne prit que trois heures, quarante minutes et vingt secondes pour que je comprenne enfin de quoi il était question.

Amélia Carpette était un personnage. Un personnage de fiction créé par la jeune et talentueuse Aline, une ex-actrice de Hollywood qui avait fuit les projecteurs et beaux mecs pour s'installer à Métropolis. Ce changement de vie n'avait pas encore été expliqué et je doutais sincèrement de ses raisons. Et puis, pour ne rien gâcher, elle était aussi l'ex de Danny. Elle l'avait largué après trois ans de relation pour vivre son amour de la scène à Los Angeles ! Elle était d'ailleurs son premier amour. Et à voir ses yeux de merlans fris, Daniel était bien loin de l'avoir oubliée.

Et comme ils semblaient vouloir refaire connaissance en quelque sorte et qu'en plus, elle devait se changer pour redevenir jeune, j'en ai profité pour aller voir Lois. Il me semblait qu'en passant devant son appartement avoir entendu du bruit.

Je les avais trouvés tranquillement installés sur le canapé. Clark avait déniché un cadavre sur un lit de Lois. Un cadavre d'oiseau. Lois en avait déduit que le dit oiseau avait été empoisonné par un composant du matelas qui venait de la compagnie du gang. Ils l'avaient acheté au cours de leur enquête, se faisant passer pour un jeune couple emménageant ensemble. Ils attendaient maintenant les résultats du labo pour pouvoir les relier à la Lex ou bien à Carmelina. Ils étaient négligemment vautrés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé. Le pari tombait à l'eau… même si leurs mines me semblaient étranges…

Dans le genre 'la vie et ses hasards', nous étions plus que servis. Et installés à cinq dans l'appartement d'Aline, nous nous regardions en chien de faïence, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire ou dire.

- Alors, Aline. » Oui, je suis d'accord, je suis à peine sarcastique avec cette fille mais que voulez-vous… Elle m'agace avec ses longs cheveux ondulés et sa peau de porcelaine. « Vous êtes actrice.

Lois lève les yeux au ciel, clairement amusée de mon approche tandis que Clark se redresse. Je parie qu'il sent venir les révélations…

- Oui. C'est un métier très simple mais pas autant que celui de journaliste.

Ok, elle me le rend bien. Daniel me fait les gros yeux lorsqu'Aline lui tourne le dos. Ah ben voilà, à peine retrouvés et il essaie de la protéger… Oh mon dieu. Je crois que je viens de comprendre. Elle ne me prend pour une rivale ! Et Daniel veut justement lui prouver que c'est faux ! Dingue. C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un coup pareil !

- Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons vraiment besoin de faire le procès de chaque profession.

Lois et Clark en parfaite synchronisation. C'est ravissant. Danny, lui, dévore cette chipie du regard. Il ne l'a pas oublié. Je ne suis pas jalouse, soyons clair sur ce point. J'ai tiré un trait sur lui mais… car oui, il y a un mais, je ne veux pas qu'il finisse dans les bras de cette vieille harpie.

- Amélia Carpette, c'est un peu original comme pseudonyme, non ?

- Ca dépend du point de vue. Voyez-vous, un bon nombre d'américain porte le nom de Smith. Et vous trouvez ça plus normal ? Par habitude. Juste par simple habitude. S'il y avait dans le monde une centaine de Carpette ou de Chapeau, vous me trouveriez très désuète.

- Donc votre nom est réellement Carpette ? » Je lui demande un peu stupéfaite.

- Aline Carpette, oui.

Lois pouffe de rire et attire tous les regards étonnés, je bois mon verre pour cacher mon hilarité.

- Vous vous faisiez passer pour votre véritable grand-mère ? Enfin du coté Carpette, je veux dire. » Je reprends l'air de rien pour montrer que je peux être parfaitement sérieuse.

Lois continue toujours de pouffer de rire mais un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Je sens mes joues se gonfler contre mon gré et j'essaie de le cacher sous ma main. Le fou rire n'est pas loin.

Je me crispe et essaie de rester sérieuse. Imaginons quelque chose pour nous calmer. Une grand-mère sur son tapis volant.

Je vois que Lois tente, elle-aussi, de se calmer mais à la seconde où nos regards se croisent, nous explosons littéralement de rire. Aucun moyen de se récupérer. Je sens les larmes couler et Lois devient rouge comme un coquelicot. J'ai l'impression de mourir de rire littéralement dans ce salon.

- Grand-mère Carpette, paix à son âme, était une femme très bien. Un peu aigrie sur les bords mais c'est à cause de son défunt mari. Elle avait refusé de prendre son nom le jour de leur mariage et il lui avait fait payer au prix fort le nom de 'Carpette'. Mon père hérita d'ailleurs du double nom de ses parents 'Carpette World'. L'administration de Métropolis a refusé que je porte ce nom, pour une raison obscure d'une société de tapis et donc, oui, je m'appelle 'Aline Carpette' alors, foutez-vous de moi une bonne fois. Mais je vous promets, si vous recommencez une seule fois par après. Je vous le ferai payer. Est-ce clair ?

Je pense que Lois et moi ne nous remettrons jamais de cette histoire. Dès lors, je crois bien que chaque mention de carpette allait provoquer dans l'avenir l'hystérie la plus complète pour nous deux. Nous avions abandonné bien vite, il nous était totalement impossible de tenir le coup devant Aline-j'aiunnomàcoucherdehors- Carpette. Clark avait décidé de nous suivre, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas voir les retrouvailles Daniel/Aline de plus près.

Et puis, je devais récupérer mon Gavin à l'école. En rue, à chaque fois que nous croisions une petite vieille, nous éclations de rire. Une catastrophe. Gavin avait l'air inquiet de nous voir dans cet état, Clark avait alors décidé de le prendre sur ses épaules pour rentrer à mon appartement.

- Donc, vous avez débarqué chez cette Aline, qui est la copine de Daniel, pour se moquer d'elle ? Et après, vous êtes partis comme des rustres pour venir me chercher. Pourquoi ?

- Elle s'appelle Carpette, choupinet, Carpette !

- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi venir me chercher ? Alice a des cours ?

- Elle t'expliquera, terreur. Tu vas devoir nous supporter toute l'après midi. Et c'est Lois qui cuisine…

- Vous êtes cruels, mais, je vous aime quand même.

Et effectivement, nous étions cruels. Après que Lois lui ait fait à manger, il a du faire ses devoirs et apprendre ses leçons avec trois crétins penchés au dessus de sa tête. Et il a du nous expliquer trois fois de quoi il était question. Je n'y comprenais strictement rien.

- Mais, alors… » Commença Gavin à minuit alors qu'Alice n'était toujours pas rentrée. « Avec votre amie Carpette magique…

J'ai honte de lui avoir trouvé un pareil surnom. C'est pas gentil. Mais ça fait rire Lois. Lois qui est dans les bras de Clark, en train de somnoler. Demain, je la cuisine sur cette affaire. Je commence à avoir de fameux soupçons sur ces deux là.

- Vous devriez l'envoyer comme secrétaire d'Andréas.

- Quoi ? » Demande Lois, soudain, bien éveillée. « Répète-ça un coup pour voir.

- Ben oui, elle est actrice, elle devrait mener cette fille par le bout du nez et avoir facilement le nez dans ses dossiers.

Lois le regarde comme s'il avait une deuxième tête. Moi je suis juste ébahie. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé moi-même ?

- C'est juste ce qu'il nous fallait. Et si, moi, je reprends le secrétariat de Luthor pendant un mois… On peut réussir à les coincer !

C'est presque providentiel. Maintenant, nous devons encore convaincre cette Carpette magique de nous aider. Mais avant ça…

_De : Chloé_

_A : L Luthor_

_Objet : Secrétariat_

_Luthor,_

_J'accepte. Je serai là lundi._

_C. S._


	15. Les pions se placent, la partie commence

Alors! Vu que j'ai pris maintenant le relai sur du pur inédit, le délai va un peu augmenter. De une semaine on passe à deux semaines. Mais pour me faire pardonner ce petit écart, je vous ai fait un bien bien long chapitre ^^ 10 belles pages en word ^^

Excellente lecture à tous! Et meilleure journée que la mienne ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Les pions se placent, la partie commence**

* * *

Fort heureusement, nous avons deux jours. Le week-end a intérêt à se passer relativement bien. Parce que là, je ne m'attends pas juste à le revoir. Je me préparais lentement mais surement à retourner à la Lex Corp, à y travailler, à découvrir ses horribles secrets, à lutter contre mon envie irrésistible de me retrouver contre lui, à…

Je m'égare! Chloé ! Reprends-toi bon sang ! C'est la honte ! Lois va te tuer si tu tombes dans les bras de ce crétin chauve ! Je vais juste retrouver mon patron. Le Devil Boss Luthor dans toute sa splendeur.

Les essayages vont d'ailleurs bon train. J'ai enfilé un tailleur noir que j'ai piqué à Lois. J'ai l'air super strict. Je suis coincée entre Alice qui révise le droit des espaces aériens tandis qu'Aline me tresse les cheveux pour faire un chignon.

Je vous ai dit qu'elle squattait chez nous ? Pour des questions de facilités. Comme nous avons mis plus de deux heures à la convaincre, maintenant elle veut être parfaite pour son rôle. Alors, elle squatte chez Lois qui est sensée 'l'éduquer' sur les ficelles du journalisme d'investigation... Oui, même si son appartement se trouve à trois petits mètres de celui de Lois, Aline trouve que ça fait plus 'professionnel'. Professionnel de mes fesses si vous voulez mon avis. Enfin bref.

Et un malheur n'arrivant pas tout seul, Danny et Clark logent là-bas aussi. Enfin, pas chez Lois, mais bien chez Aline. Vu qu'elle déserte son appartement, quoi de mieux que de loger Danny dans son lit et Clark sur son immense lit clic clac.

Et puis, chez moi, il y a Gavin et Alice. Mais ça, ça demande encore quelques éclaircissements.

Aline finit de tirer une dernière fois mes cheveux – me laissant ainsi hurler un grand 'aie' une fois de plus – et Alice se marre doucement en ricanant. Je suis sûre qu'Aline le fait exprès. C'est une sadique qui veut ma peau. Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle. Absolument aucune confiance !

- Clark, je peux te parler un instant ? » Gavin vient de presque murmurer sa question mais avec notre groupe si silencieux, j'ai l'impression qu'il vient de hurler. Clark hoche la tête et l'emmène dans ma salle de bain. Je me demande vraiment ce qui peut tracasser mon petit génie. Et j'espère sincèrement que cela concerne une fille…

Une fois que nous nous retrouvons entre filles, l'ambiance semble changer du tout au tout. Aline met une dernière pince dans mes cheveux et s'exclame qu'elle veut absolument tout savoir.

- Comment ça 'tout savoir' ? » Demande Lois d'un air perplexe.

- Je suis nouvelle dans votre petit… club. Et comme je fais maintenant partie de la combine, je veux savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds. Donc, pour ce qui me vient à l'esprit… Quels liens entre la secrétaire blonde et Luthor, entre Lois et Clark, pourquoi Gavin a l'air d'un dépressif et les raisons pour lesquelles ses parents ne sont pas là…

Je vois directement Lois se crisper. Alice n'en mène pas large non plus mais c'est à la seconde où les mots 'Gavin' et 'dépressif' sortent de la bouche en cœur d'Aline que tout vole. Littéralement. Le verre d'eau d'Alice en particulier. Eau qui atterrit sur le visage d'Aline. Bien évidemment.

La pauvre Carpette magique en reste bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Pour un peu, je rigolerais bien. Mais le regard furieux de Lois vaut tous les moyens de se calmer réunis.

- Mais… » Aline est totalement choquée.

- Ca c'était pour mon pauvre dépressif de petit frère.

- Et ça, c'est pour intrusion dans ma vie privée. » Rétorque Lois en lui renversant son verre de vin blanc.

Elle doit être vraiment en colère pour sacrifier son vin blanc. Aline ne réagit pas plus à l'attaque. Ca fait du bien un peu de silence d'ailleurs. Mais celui-ci ne dure pas plus de cinq secondes. Lois se redresse de toute sa stature, probablement pour paraître encore plus impressionnante par rapport à Aline qui est assise dans le canapé.

- Et Clark… » Reprend Lois d'un air sévère. « Il n'est pas libre. Pas pour une fille comme toi alors tu arrêtes de souffler le chaud et le froid avec lui. C'est territoire gardé. Et Daniel, tu le laisses tranquille, par la même occasion.

Même si Lois ne le prononce pas, je la connais assez pour entendre le 'groniasse' sous-entendu. Je ne sais pas si je dois en sauter de joie ou être choquée. Je savais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais de là à avoir une preuve aussi formelle d'une relation entre Lois et … Ca non, je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde.

Mais… attendez une minute. Lois serait… Non. Impossible. Elle ne serait quand même pas jalouse ? Jalouse de cette… Non ? Et cette Carpette aurait essayé de séduire Clark ET Daniel ? Dites-moi que je rêve…

- Et je suppose que tu es la suivante, Sullivan ? Tu vas m'ébouillanter avec ton café, je suppose ?

Aline me défie du regard. Elle plaisante là ?

- Gâcher du café pour vous ? Jamais de la vie.

Je m'esclaffe. La bonne blague. Un grand cru sud-américain ! Elle est dingue. Quoique, Lois vient de sacrifier un verre de Pouilly fumé qu'elle adore.

D'ailleurs… Pourquoi voudrais-je faire quelque chose contre Aline ?

Elle me sourit. Mince, j'ai parlé tout haut.

- Et bien, peut-être que Daniel est propriété privée, lui-aussi ? Ou alors ce Luthor ? Ou Andréas, ça tombe, je ne connais pas tes préférences sexuelles…

Elle continue à sourire et elle va finir par m'agacer plus que certainement… Je suis sur le point de lui dire le fin fond de ma pensée – à grand renfort de regards noirs – lorsque Gavin revient avec Clark.

Ils semblent trop calmes. Trop droits. Trop tout. Ils nous cachent des choses et pour qu'on ne puisse pas leur poser la question fatidique 'Que se passe-t-il ?', ils nous prennent de vitesse pour nous demander la raison pour laquelle Aline est trempée.

Lois se précipite dans la cuisine en prétextant qu'elle va reprendre du vin – ma foi, c'est assez flagrant comme excuse, un verre vide… c'est suspect dans ce cas ci, non ? – Alice hausse les épaules en tournant une page de son syllabus et je me contente d'un petit sourire contrit. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans de toute façon alors, je bois un peu de café.

Gavin, toujours silencieux se dirige vers moi, m'attrape un instant une mèche qui s'échappe de mon chignon pour la remettre à place et vient se blottir contre moi. J'enserre sa taille avec douceur et pose un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Je pense que je vais y aller. » Annonce Aline en attrapant son manteau. « Je serai chez Andréas lundi à la première heure pour essayer de me faire engager. Ne comptez pas sur moi demain. Bye !

Elle parle à une telle vitesse que je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une. Elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et sort sans un bruit.

- Tu m'expliques, Chloé ?

Je regarde Clark, incertaine. Lui dire ? Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Alice qui m'ignore. Je prends ça comme une acceptation.

- Disons qu'avec Carpette magique, ce n'est pas le beau fixe…

- A quel point ?

- Aline a tendance à vouloir se poser comme… euh… une commère. Et elle a dit des choses pas très… disons qu'elle n'a aucun tact.

- D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris, vous ne l'appréciez pas ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Disons que c'est plus une profonde inimitié qui nous lie. Actuellement en tout cas. Ca pourrait changer si chacun fait des efforts.

Oui, bon, j'avoue. Il va nous falloir des tonnes d'efforts pour arriver à un résultat correct.

- Et pour ce qui concerne Lois ? » Demande-t-il l'air de rien.

Je ne peux réprimer le sourire qui nait sur mon visage.

- Là, disons que tu vas devoir te tenir assez éloigné d'Aline. Et ne pas répondre à ses avances. Parce que crois-moi, à la seconde où elle aura étripé cette fille pour t'avoir approché, tu seras le suivant sur sa liste… Et tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse. Sinon, c'est moi qui me changerai de ton cas, Kent.

Clark a au moins la décence de rougir tandis que Gavin se marre doucement dans mon cou.

- Tu es donc au courant. D'accord.

Je souris, lui promettant silencieusement de lui extorquer toutes les informations que je jugerai nécessaire.

- Oui. Pas encore de tout, mais je suis au courant. D'ailleurs… » Je reprends mon rôle de cousine un peu dingue et sadique. « Ma future nièce ou mon futur neveu, c'est prévu pour quand ?

J'entends un étranglement étouffé. Cri qui vient, bien entendu de la cuisine. Si peu discret que même Alice a relevé la tête. Elle est d'ailleurs la première à réagir.

- Et bien, maintenant, mes doutes sont confirmés, Lois. Tu n'as pas touché aux sushis hier soir au restaurant, soi-disant parce que tu préférais gouter le plat végétarien de Gavin… Tu as balancé ton verre de vin à la figure d'Aline et étrangement, il était encore totalement plein…

Clark et moi, nous la dévisageons. Elle n'est quand même pas en train de sous-entendre que Lois est enceinte ?

- Et elle a refusé de la charcuterie et des fromages la semaine dernière. » Affirme Gavin, la voix légèrement étouffée vu qu'il chuchote dans mon cou.

- Et ben mince… » Je m'exclame.

Clark est muet. Lois nous sourit à tous, le rose aux joues et une grimace d'embarra sur le visage.

Je vais être tata. Ben ça. Papa ne va jamais en revenir. Et ça explique pourquoi elle a réagit avec tant de virulence avec Carpette magique.

La soirée se finit plus calmement. Lois et Clark discutent dans ma chambre depuis plus de quatre heures. Ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire. Et pas question pour eux de le faire devant Aline qui squatte chez ma chère cousine. Gavin dort depuis un moment déjà, il est vraiment épuisé depuis hier et je ne parviens pas à lui faire avouer ce qui se passer.

Alors, pour s'occuper, avec Alice, nous nous entrainons. Je lui fais réviser l'espace aérien, ses lois et ses conventions et dans la nuit nous commençons l'espace maritime alors qu'elle me rappelle tous les documents que je dois réunir pour comprendre le lien entre Andréas et Luthor.

Et bien sûr, Alice en profite pour glisser quelques questions sur Lex et moi. Elle semble innocente sur ce point mais je sens qu'elle cherche à me cerner. Moi et mes sentiments.

Malheureusement pour moi, le dimanche passe bien trop vite. Impossible de le nier, il est sept heures, mon réveil vient de sonner et… nous sommes lundi. Retour à la LexCorp dans une heure précisément.

Me retournant dans mes couvertures, je lâche un soupir.

Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas craquer ? Au moins, je suis sûre de refuser les invitations à manger. J'ai dans mon frigo un déjeuner préparé avec soin par Danny, à réchauffer trois minutes précisément au micro-ondes. Impossible de sortir diner avec le Devil Boss comme cela. Ca c'est déjà gagné.

Un solide petit-déjeuner et quelques litres de café plus tard, Clark arrive. Il m'accompagne à pied jusqu'au bureau. Nous arrivons à 7h54 exactement. J'entre dans le bâtiment à 7h55 après un faible signe au papa de mon futur neveu – je suis sûre que ce sera un garçon ! Je prends l'ascenseur à 7h57, le garde me salue simplement, comme s'il n'était pas au courant du procès, de qui est mon père,… et j'entre dans mon bureau à 8h pile.

Tout en vérifiant mon bureau, je m'oblige à réciter mon nouveau mantra. «'Je ne succomberai pas au charme du tueur de papa. Je ne…' Parce que je suis bien consciente que je peux à tout moment retomber dans ses bras. C'est la pire révélation que j'ai pu avoir ces derniers mois. C'était cette nuit.

Parce non seulement, il est dans mes pensées le jour. Mais aussi la nuit. Et mes pensées sont tout sauf catholiques à son égard.

Je m'assieds un instant et j'allume mon ordinateur. Rien ne semble avoir changé depuis mon départ. C'est à se demander s'il a eu une autre secrétaire depuis mon départ. Non, impossible, il n'aurait jamais pu survivre sans une aider.

- Bonjour.

Je sursaute au son de sa voix. Voilà, il est arrivé. Il est 8h 06 et il se dresse devant mon bureau, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Il tient dans sa main un document qu'il m'annonce être la décision de justice pour son acquittement. Bien sûr. J'aurais du m'en douter. Et puis, c'est Luthor, à qui pouvais-je m'attendre d'autre ?

Il me tend une rose rouge. Je la fixe, un peu interdite. Que veut-il avec cette rose ? Me signifier sa passion ? Non ridicule de chez ridicule.

- Tu peux la prendre, elle n'a pas d'épines.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je tends la main. Mes doigts restent éloignés des siens et cela vaut mieux. Je vais qu'il peut être diabolique.

- Merci. » Je murmure.

Il se contente de sourire et en allant dans son bureau et m'annonce qu'il y a du tiramisu dans son frigo personnel et que, si je veux, je peux en prendre.

Un flash Back d'une soirée où je craquais pour lui me revient de plein fouet. J'ai l'impression que cela de plus d'un siècle…

_-Lex que fais-tu ?_

_-Je te donne à manger._

_Je ne plaisante pas. Il est réellement en train de me prendre ma cuillère pour la plonger dans mon tiramisu !_

_-Il n'est pas question que tu…_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir. Il m'a mise la cuillère en bouche. C'est… un régal. Simple mais tellement bon._

_Je parie qu'il a un bon traiteur._

_Parce que si c'est lui qui a fait ce tiramisu… Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais l'épouser ? Oui ? Et bien… Ca se confirme ! Grandement !_

_Il retente de me faire manger. Je me dérobe. Il essaie de m'attraper et comme dans tout bon roman à l'eau de rose – je le jure, je suis innocente… ou pas mais bon, on ne va pas débattre de ça ! – on tombe tous deux en bas du canapé. Lui sur moi, bien sur ! Comme par hasard ! Je suis hypnotisée par ses yeux qui plongent dans les miens. Il a ce fameux sourire en coin qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus – comme par hasard toujours. _

_C'est une véritable manie chez lui de vouloir lire en moi juste en me regardant. J'espère qu'il ne sent pas mon trouble._

_-Chloé…_

_Oh mon dieu, mon cœur s'arrête. Serait-ce ce que l'on appelle un coup de foudre ?_

_-Ton tiramisu est en train de tomber dans mon cou…_

_Aie ! Maladroite ! Tout gâcher à cause d'un stupide…_

_-Lex, je suis désolée. Tellement désolée ! Je …_

_Je crois que je vais très vite m'habituer au fait qu'il me coupe la parole en m'embrassant… J'ai le droit de récupérer ce qui est dans son cou ? Ca serait du gâchis, non ?_

Plus d'un siècle même. Se souvient-il de cette soirée ? Ses lèvres sont toujours aussi attirantes, je remarque alors qu'il me fixe, adossé au chambranle de la porte de son bureau. Je déglutis difficilement. Me rappeler de ce baiser envoutant n'est vraiment pas indiqué. C'est même contreproductif.

Parce que maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une envie… recommencer. Seigneur… Je suis une horrible, horrible, horrible petite personne ! Je me relève, pour prendre l'agenda sur l'armoire derrière moi.

Lex semble envouté. Il me fixe avec intérêt. Et envie, si j'en crois son regard assombri. Il doit avoir sensiblement les mêmes idées.

Et soudain, il s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Dieu, je ne pensais pas que cela m'avait tant manqué. Ses lèvres douces et fermes, sa main dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans le bas de mon dos. Avant que je puisse réagir, il se recule, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien… Bon retour ici, Sullivan.

Je hoche la tête. Mes pensées vont à cent à l'heure. Je me mets à mon bureau, l'agenda étant miraculeusement dans mes mains. Je l'ouvre. Et sans savoir vraiment comment, je me mets à lui parler de ma voix la plus professionnelle.

- Monsieur Luthor, … Votre rendez-vous devrait arriver dans quelques instants.

Comment puis-je résister… Il se rapproche une fois de plus de moi, se penche sur mon bureau. Et l'ascenseur s'ouvre et il se redresse d'un bond. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de m'embrasser encore une fois.

Des talons font du bruit sur le parquet du couloir et la personne montre le bout de son nez. Pire encore. Le fameux rendez-vous s'appelle Carmelina Andréas. Accompagnée d'Aline Carpette dans toute sa splendeur avec décolleté vertigineux et jupe à la limite de la décence… Je vois directement le regard de Luthor courir sur leurs jambes.

- Sullivan. » Carmelina semble étonnée. « C'est pas un peu étonnant de venir voir ceux qui ont prétendument essayé de tuer son papa ? Lex, chéri, tu ne vas quand même pas la garder à ton service ?

- Elle me doit un mois de travail. C'est bien payé pour mes mois de préventive et de procès.

J'essaie de ne pas montrer mon atterrement. Alors, c'est ça. Je ne suis qu'un jeu. Qu'une simple vengeance pour lui ?

Ils rentrent à trois dans le grand bureau. Au moins, je dois avoir une demi-heure de fouille intensive devant moi. Enfin, ça c'était avant de recevoir le coup de téléphone.

- Gavin ?

- Chloé, je n'arrive pas à joindre Clark. Je me suis enfui de mon école. Nos parents nous ont retrouvés. Je…

Sa voix est comme brisée.

- Gavin, calme-toi. Tu vas venir au bureau. Dernier étage. Mon bureau est au bout du couloir. Tu files directement, je vais prévenir les gardes de te laisser passer. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et s'ils me trouvent ?

- Viens ici, à la LexCorp. Je trouverai une solution.

- Je… Je… J'arrive.

Il raccroche et je m'autorise enfin à respirer. Je ne croyais pas avoir attendu si longtemps. J'inspire encore une fois. Bonheur d'avoir de l'oxygène dans les poumons. Je téléphone en vitesse à la réception. Ils m'assurent qu'ils laisseront passer Gavin.

La porte s'ouvre et je sursaute.

- Et bien, tu ne dois pas avoir la conscience tranquille pour sursauter comme ça, Sullivan…

Aline ! Elle sort du bureau de Lex et vient près de moi.

- Tu aurais le dossier Andréas ? Nous en avons besoin pour finaliser ce nouveau contrat.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ? Tu devais investir sa société, pas la suivre comme un toutou !

- Justement, j'ai investi directement le poste de secrétaire personnelle. C'est plus logique que nous soyons au même niveau, non ? D'ailleurs, canon le patron. Célibataire ou avec quelques régulières ?

- Des régulières qui ne durent jamais. » Je réponds pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. « Et donc, tu comptes fouiller ses bureaux ?

- Prochainement, je ne suis pas encore décidée.

- Prochainement ? » J'essaie de ne pas crier, il ne faudrait pas que Lex ou Carmelina se doutent de quelque chose. « Aline, cette histoire, c'est du sérieux.

Elle me regarde, un peu ironique.

- Il y a un problème ?

Je me retourne vers Andréas et son sourire sarcastique. Au moins je sais ce qui a pu rapprocher ces deux mégères. Comment diable Danny peut-il être sorti avec cette fille ? Encore un mystère de plus en ce bas monde avec la naissance de l'univers et la recette du cupcake au beurre de cacahuète vendu dans le centre de Métropolis.

- Non, aucun, je vous apporte le dossier dans moins de deux minutes. » Je réponds de mon air le plus professionnel.

Je pense que je m'améliore car elle ne réplique rien et hoche simplement la tête.

La fouille se passe tranquillement, comme si ça ne faisait pas des mois que j'avais quitté le bureau. Je retrouve même des post-it que j'avais écrits. Fronçant les sourcils, j'en récupère quelques-uns avant de les remettre dans leurs dossiers respectifs.

S'il y avait plus de poussières, je jurerai que personne n'a mis un orteil dans mon bureau depuis mon départ.

J'ouvre la porte et je m'avance. Le silence s'est fait entre les trois personnes présentes et je me contente de poser le dossier devant Lex. Il hoche la tête et je prends ça pour un merci avant de ressortir.

Une fois sortie, je m'adosse à la porte. Une horrible impression me prend aux entrailles et je n'arrive pas à la calmer.

J'ouvre consciencieusement tous les tiroirs. Je retrouve dans le troisième à gauche les trombones que j'avais pris plaisir à emboiter. Le post-it mémo que je m'étais fait pour retenir les noms des employés est toujours planqué en dessous du dossier de l'usine de Smallville. Je retrouve même un papier de bonbon que je n'avais jamais jeté.

Je suis tellement surprise qu'il me faut plusieurs minutes avant de l'apercevoir que mon téléphone sonne. Gavin !

- Oui ? Vous pouvez le laisser monter.

Incapable de rester en place, je me poste devant l'ascenseur. Gavin me saute dans les bras dès que les portes s'ouvrent.

D'accord, Chloé, il va falloir être très prudente.

- Gavin, écoute-moi, je vais te mettre tranquillement dans la salle des archives, juste le temps qu'Andréas parte.

- Elle est ici ?

- Oui, donc, je ne veux pas que tu la croises, mon chou, cette fille est trop horrible.

- Je peux supporter.

- Toi peut-être, pas moi. Alors les archives sont pour toi. Tu fais tes devoirs et je m'occupe de trouver Clark, Daniel ou Lois.

- Pas Daniel !

Il semble apeuré.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Daniel ?

- Je suis certain que c'est lui qui a contacté nos parents. Je suis prêt à le parier.

- Pourquoi donc ? A quoi cela lui servirait ?

- A ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'Alice, à faire son devoir citoyen et ne pas laisser un jeune sous la garde d'une grande sœur peu présente… J'en sais rien moi. A part qu'il doit être le seul à n'avoir rien promis. Tu nous as promis de rien dire. Lois l'a fait. Clark aussi. Mais pas lui.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Voilà ce que j'ai envie de lui dire mais j'en suis incapable. Moi-même, je ne sais pas comment faire pour le rassurer et me rassurer.

Je l'installe le mieux du monde avec une bouteille d'eau et mon gouter. Je suis une incorrigible gourmande mais il saura en profiter aussi.

- Chloé ?

- Oui ?

- Tu faisais déjà les archives ? » Me demande Lex, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- … » J'étais confuse, lui dire ou pas à propos de Gavin ? « Oui, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de me familiariser avec les locaux.

- Et bien, quelle conscience, Sullivan. Andréas et sa nouvelle secrétaire viennent de partir. La sécurité m'a dit pour ton ami. Je ne dirai rien pour aujourd'hui mais que ça n'arrive pas tous les jours… Je ne voudrais pas qu'on prenne ce bureau pour une garderie.

- Ce n'est que provisoire. C'est mon… Neveu. Et donc, il fallait bien que je m'en occupe.

- Ton neveu ?

- Oui. Enfin, le fils d'un cousin mais je le considère comme mon neveu. Tu ne le verras même pas. Et nous avons tous les deux à manger. Donc, pas de soucis.

Il me sourit et repart dans son bureau. Et je remarque que mon écharpe pend toujours à son porte-manteau.

Cette affaire devient vraiment étrange. Tellement étrange.

Allez, Chloé, au boulot. Il y a bien assez de mystères à éclaircir aujourd'hui, alors, il est temps de s'y mettre !


	16. Ordre et désordre

*rampe et évite les haches et autres objets contondants*

Hum, me revoilà!

Et je promets d'essayer de finir cette fic bientot (avant fin 2012 quoi lol)

Encore quelques chapitres! Yep!

Excellente lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Ordre et désordre  
**

* * *

Bien évidemment, je n'ai résolu aucun mystère. C'est presque réconfortant de constater que mon inaptitude dans ce domaine est toujours aussi parfaite. Découvrir les sales petits secrets de Lex ? Echec. Découvrir un document compromettant la LexCorp et Andréas ? Echec. En apprendre plus sur les parents d'Alice et Gavin – oui, je sais que c'est mal de ne pas passer ses heures de bureau à faire son travail mais je m'inquiète – et leurs intentions ? Echec, échec, échec.

Ma seule victoire du jour est que Clark était venu chercher Gavin et que mon petit protégé a semblé se relaxer à la seconde où son sauveur est entré. En bref, je suis nulle aujourd'hui.

Bon, j'ai quand même eu le temps de régler la plupart des dossiers demandés par Lex. Le seul problème étant que ces dossiers ont vraiment été négligés depuis mon départ. Et quand je dis négligé, c'est vraiment vraiment vraiment très négligé. C'est une catastrophe. J'en viens à redouter le moindre dossier.

Pire encore. J'en viens à me demander si Lex est tellement amoureux de cette andouille d'Andréas pour en arriver à négliger son entreprise à ce point. Ou alors, il a engagé la pire secrétaire au monde. Entendez par là qu'il l'a recrutée en fonction de ses jambes et pas de ses capacités intellectuelles.

Dès que Lex est avec son rendez-vous de la soirée – qui prends des rendez-vous professionnels en soirée ? Sérieusement ? – je m'empresse de ranger mon bureau. J'en profite pour récupérer le petit tas de dossiers que j'avais prévu de ramener chez moi, histoire de classer ça en douce. Bon, ok, j'avoue, c'est uniquement pour retrouver des informations compromettantes.

Et là, je dois dire que la pile me semble vraiment plus importante que ce que je pensais. Et puis, Lex a aussi exigé que j'en vérifie pour sa réunion du lendemain…

- Tu as tout ?

- Tu abandonnes déjà ton meeting ?

- Il veut du café.

- Tu veux que…

- Non, toi, tu rentres et tu te reposes. Ta journée va être longue demain. Je suis désolé de te demander tant de boulot mais c'est vraiment essentiel. Tu auras ton vendredi de libre.

Il y a trop de mystères planant sur cette entreprise. Vraiment trop. Et ce travail titanesque pour moi toute seule… Et bien, disons que j'ai la vague impression qu'on me prend pour une quiche. Bon, j'avoue que j'étais effectivement assez idiote que pour revenir travailler ici. Surtout si on prend en compte le procès en cours. Mais mue par l'intérêt de faire mon boulot correctement, entendez par là ' laissant toute prudence de côté pour satisfaire ma curiosité', j'ose demander.

- Qui était ta secrétaire ces derniers temps ?

Ma voix est étonnamment calme mais mon cœur, lui, bat à cent à l'heure. Une crise cardiaque précoce ne m'étonnerait même pas. Et en voyant le visage de Lex Luthor et sa posture droite comme la justice, je me doute que ce qu'il va me répondre va changer radicalement nos rapports.

- Pourquoi ? » Demande-t-il avec un soupçon d'innocence qui ne lui va pas du tout.

Alors, quitte à ce qu'il fasse l'imbécile avec moi, j'allais rentrer dans son jeu.

- Parce qu'elle était nulle. » Je reprends avec une imitation loufoque de Lana. Il sourit et je continue un peu plus sérieuse cette fois-ci. « Rien n'a avancé, le travail est titanesque. Elle ne serait pas venue ici que le résultat aurait été le même. Je pense qu'elle t'a arnaqué.

Je m'arrête un instant, stupéfaite par cette révélation. Serait-ce… Non. Impossible. Lex Luthor, arnaqué ? Impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Par contre… Les preuves sont là. Les dossiers sont à l'abandon, le travail est colossal, mes notes n'ont pas bougé d'un centimètre. J'ai même retrouvé une liste de courses dans un dossier. Une liste que j'avais écrite à la va-vite un soir.

- Personne n'a géré le secrétariat de cette société pendant… hum… » J'hésite à nommer le procès Luthor/Andréas/Sullivan mais appelons un chat un chat. Ou pas en fait, je tiens à la vie. « Disons l'enquête et le procès ?

Il ne répond pas. Je retiens ma respiration. Il plaisante là ? Hein ? Que quelqu'un me rassure… Il hausse les sourcils, comme une excuse.

- C'est l'idée.

- Comment ça, 'c'est l'idée' ? Luthor…

Mon dieu. Il a laissé le navire à l'abandon ? Il a laissé sa précieuse compagnie sans surveillance ? C'est… J'essaie de trouver une excuse valable et je la lui propose.

- La police te l'a interdit ? » Je demande en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais ce n'est pas légal… si ?

- La police n'a rien fait. Disons que… Travailler ici sans toi, ce n'était pas la même chose. Alors, je me suis débrouillé. Seul.

Travailler sans moi. Il a bien dit 'travailler sans moi' ?

- Tu es responsable de ce massacre de dossiers ? » Oui, j'évite de relever ses aveux. Et j'assume ! « Même moi, avec une formation de journaliste, je suis plus douée !

Ma voix, un peu moqueuse, se fait plus discrète alors qu'il me regarde avec douceur.

- Mais justement, c'est toi qui a un don pour l'organisation. Moi je suis plus dans les affaires et le contact direct avec les clients et investisseurs.

- Raison de plus d'investir dans une secrétaire de talent. Je peux essayer d'en dégoter une…

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

Cette conversation me met mal à l'aise.

- Ah…

- Je ne veux que toi, Sullivan.

C'est là que je commence à prier tous les dieux, déesses et extraterrestres surpuissants. Il me faut une échappatoire. Je ne peux décemment pas lui répondre. Honnêtement. Que voulez-vous que je réponde à un truc pareil ?

Lex s'approche. Je le fixe, souriant de manière crispée. Ne rien répondre. C'est une bonne idée.

Il avance encore.

Une excellente idée ?

Son front se pose sur le mien.

Une horrible idée. Les mots sont maintenant bloqués dans ma gorge qui s'est asséchée brutalement. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, signe évident de mon trouble. Et s'il voulait me tuer ? Non. Il l'aurait déjà fait et surement pas ici. Ou alors, c'est pour mieux me manipuler. Il veut simplement que je panique, que je laisse tout en plan. Il détruira ainsi ma carrière avec la pire lettre de recommandation au monde. Et puis, il me fera expulser et…

Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que le souffle de Lex se perd dans mon cou.

Qu'ais-je fait de mal pour être si faible devant lui. Sérieusement. Mon karma empire de jour en jour. Ce n'est pas en fourmi que je vais me réincarner. C'est dans un stupide minuscule petit acarien répugnant. Et je mourrai asphyxiée par un produit toxique vaporisé par un crétin allergique aux acariens ! Triste vie que la mienne !

Il se penche un peu plus et dépose un baiser papillon juste sous mon oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué. » Murmure-t-il.

Troublée, je ne sais que faire. Fuir ou succomber ? Vivre ou mourir sous ses baisers ? Trahir ma famille ou rester ici ?

- Ton odeur m'a manqué.

Il inspire profondément dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

- Le claquement de tes talons sur le parquet de cet étage m'a manqué.

Je respire rapidement alors qu'une main se faufile contre mon aine. Son pouce câline doucement la peau qu'il découvre en relevant légèrement mon T-shirt.

- Ta manière de remballer Andréas m'a manqué.

Son nez frotte doucement ma clavicule. Je vais réellement mourir ici, dans ses bras.

- Ta maladresse légendaire m'a manqué.

Il se redresse un peu, plongeant son regard dans le mien et soudain, je ne contrôle plus rien. Est-ce moi qui aie fait le premier pas ? Lui ?

A vrai dire, je m'en fiche alors que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas !

Je pose ma main contre son torse. Son cœur bat aussi vite que le mien. Et doucement je le repousse.

- Tu as voulu tuer mon père. Tu m'as engagée. Tu as tout nié au procès pour défendre cette pétasse de… cette Andréas. Tu m'as fait revenir ici. Tu souffles le chaud et le froid avec moi. Je ne veux pas de ça. Tu me dis ce que tu es réellement. Maintenant.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Oui, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu n'as pas dit lors de ce procès. Je veux la vérité, Luthor.

Il soupire. Frustration de ne plus m'embrasser ou simple énervement, je ne sais pas trop.

- Tu ne voudras pas…

- Si.

- Andréas contrôle la LexCorp.

Hein ?

- Elle contrôle… en avis extérieur ? Elle te conseille…

- Non. Elle a le contrôle total de toutes les activités de la LexCorp. Et avoir ton père aussi proche des activités de la société et de moi… et bien, ça s'est révélé dangereux pour lui.

- Donc elle voulait l'éliminer.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prévenir. J'ai reçu un mémo dans un dossier étrange. Mais il avait déjà eu son accident et j'ai cru, comme toi, qu'il était mort.

C'est… ridicule. N'est-ce-pas ?

Je suis muette. Les questions se bousculent et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

- Chloé, je sais que c'est difficile à envisager.

- Un peu.

- Tu ne dois pas en parler.

- Quoi ? » Je m'exclame. « Tu rigoles ? Mon père est en danger tant qu'Andréas sera en liberté !

- Elle ne tentera rien.

- C'est sûr qu'elle va t'écouter. Tu es son pantin ! Tu n'as rien fait pour la contrer !

- Chloé, c'est plus compliqué !

Il s'énerve. Moi aussi. Trop d'informations.

- Et elle te contrôle comment ?

- Je ne…

- Peux pas me le dire ? C'est ça ?

- Oui.

- D'accord.

Je prends ma pile de dossiers et mon manteau.

- Je ne ferai pas de scandale. Je vais te laisser te débrouiller, Luthor. Ce sont tes affaires. » J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. « Je serai là demain. Et je te rappelle que tu m'as donné mon vendredi.

- Oui.

- Bien. Et ne m'embrasse plus. Ce ne sont pas des relations correctes dans le cadre de notre travail. » Je rajoute avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur.

Mais s'il croit que je vais garder cela pour moi, il se trompe grandement. Les affaires reprennent. Et cette fois-ci, nous allons gagner.


	17. Les affaires… Toujours les affaires…

Une semaine après le chapitre 16... Voilà le 17! Z'etes impressionnés hein? ^^ Amusez vous bien et bonne fête nationale belge demain! (pour la peine, je vous envoie pleinnnnn de pluie! :) )

Excellente lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Les affaires… Toujours les affaires…**

* * *

Lorsque je pousse enfin la porte de mon petit chez-moi, je déchante bien vite. Adieu soirée tranquille, adieu pyjama en flanelle turquoise, adieu émission stupide et débilitante. Le grand conseil de guerre est réuni dans mon modeste canapé. Comme d'habitude, Alice étudie sur son accoudoir attitré tandis que Lois et Clark tapotent leur dernier article en commun sous la surveillance aigue et critique de Gavin.

- Il se passe quoi ici ? » Je demande, espérant vaguement qu'on me réponde que tout va bien.

- J'étudie.

- Je corrige leurs fautes.

- On les surveille.

Vous m'en direz tant. D'un geste plein de paresse, je lance mon manteau sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et mon sac est attrapé au vol par Gavin.

- Tu les as ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Les dossiers qu'il y avait sur ton bureau.

- Oui… » Je sens vraiment que la suite de cette conversation ne va pas me plaire. « Gavin ? Tu m'expliques ?

- J'ai trouvé quelques petits trucs intéressants pendant que… » Il sourit gentiment dans une piètre tentative de m'attendrir. « Pendant que j'étais tranquillement installé sans rien faire dans les archives. Quelques petits trucs que j'ai négligemment glissés dans tes dossiers.

Je le fixe un instant. Pour un peu, je pourrais croire qu'il s'agit du petit frère de Lois. Sérieusement. Curieux, un peu suicidaire, une passion pour Clark Kent. Bon fort heureusement pour moi, il n'est pas en cloque. C'est déjà ça. Mais son attitude m'inquiète. Il ne voit pas le danger.

- Gavin. Tu as autre chose à penser… Tu ne peux pas nous aider de cette manière, tu te mets en danger. C'est adorable. » Je reprends en le voyant pâlir. « Tu nous aides énormément et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Mais tu dois penser à toi.

Il me jette un regard blessé et file directement se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

- Il ne veut pas penser. C'est là le problème. » Me rétorque Alice gentiment. « Nos parents sont de retour et je pense que leur seul but est de nous récupérer pour avoir droit à quelques allocations familiales. Ils n'en ont rien à faire de nous. Mais si on peut leur rapporter un peu d'argent, ça, par contre…

- On ne va pas les laisser faire. » Clame Lois en prenant Alice dans ses bras.

Son instinct maternel est absolument incroyable. De femme indépendante et forte, elle est devenue maman poule.

- Pourquoi vous ont-ils abandonné ?

Clark met les deux pieds dans le plat. J'aurais pourtant juré que Gavin lui avait déjà tout expliqué. En voyant le regard d'Alice sur la porte de la salle de bain, je comprends enfin. Gavin a la version édulcorée. Pas Alice.

- Nous avons été abandonnés à intervalles réguliers depuis que nous sommes petits. J'en ai plus de souvenirs que lui, il était trop jeune à l'époque. Je… Je crois que nous avons été parfois laissés à nos grands-parents pour des périodes plus ou moins longues. Puis ils revenaient, exigeaient de l'argent et repartaient avec nous. Mais ce petit manège n'a pas duré longtemps. Nos grands-parents sont morts jeunes, et je crois que je voudrais ne pas savoir de quoi ils sont décédés. J'ai toujours soupçonné nos parents des pires horreurs et je ne dois pas être loin de la vérité. Puis avec l'héritage en poche, ils sont partis. Nous avons été confiés à des familles d'accueil.

Le silence est total dans la pièce tandis qu'Alice murmure les pires atrocités. Les abandons à répétitions, la faim, les retours de leurs parents pour les allocations.

- Ils dilapident tout et reviennent quand ils ont besoin des allocations. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça leur permet de vivre un moment. Et maintenant que je vais être avocate, enfin, si je réussis, ils veulent agir vite et garder une mainmise sur Gavin.

Lois a les larmes aux yeux. Elle fait semblant d'ôter une poussière de son œil. Probablement pour se donner une contenance.

- Vous allez venir vivre chez moi. » Annonce Clark. « Gavin va suivre des cours particuliers et tu vas étudier non stop. Je refuse que tu ailles au restaurant. Je paierai tes études si besoin est et tu me rembourseras au rythme que tu voudras.

- Je ne…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, exactement. Tu vas te plier à cette règle et Gavin aussi. Lois va se charger des recherches sur tes parents et sur comment faire pour les effacer de votre vie.

Le ton de Clark est catégorique et, comme si nous étions toutes les trois hypnotisées, nous hochons la tête. Alice semble soulagée, Lois est en admiration et moi… Et bien disons que de mon côté je pense à tous les problèmes que cela va engendrer.

Je lance alors une phrase qui les fige tous.

- Vous ne devriez plus avoir de contacts avec moi.

- Quoi ?

- Avec le problème Luthor… Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs de ses intentions. S'il décide de vous pourrir la vie pour mieux m'atteindre… Je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Alice ricane gentiment.

- Chloé… Gavin a déjà trouvé les liens entre chaque membre de cette affaire. Tout ce qu'on a besoin maintenant c'est des preuves. Et Aline et Daniel vont nous les apporter. Donc… Tu nous auras sur le dos. De très loin, genre à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Clark. Mais tu nous auras sur le dos.

Gavin profite de ce moment pour revenir. Il a les yeux rouges et personne ne fait de commentaires. Il a besoin de se changer les idées.

- Tu as découvert quoi, terreur ? Quel est le lien entre le Chauve et la Carpette Magique ? » Clark lui fait un clin d'œil et Gavin sourit piteusement.

- Elle possède une majorité des parts de la LexCorp depuis quelques années. C'est elle qui contrôle la société même si sur les papiers officiels, c'est toujours Lex Luthor qui contrôle tout.

- Tu sais comment elle a fait ça ?

- Petit à petit mais il manque des informations à ce sujet. Et pour ça, il va falloir qu'Aline infiltre le système informatique de Carpette Magique.

Il me tend mon téléphone portable. Je lui lance un regard interloqué et il m'avoue l'avoir piqué à la LexCorp. J'espère qu'il n'a pas lu mes messages. Mes délires avec Lois ne doivent pas être dévoilés au grand public. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à être prise pour une folle délirante. Enfin, disons pas plus que d'habitude en fait.

- J'ai envoyé un message à Daniel et Aline pour qu'ils viennent ici. Par contre, je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient si vite. Ils sont en route. Alice et moi… On préfère ne pas les croiser.

- Tu penses sérieusement qu'ils sont responsables du retour de vos parents, hein ? » Je demande alors que Lois semble interloquée.

Hochement de tête affirmatif des deux intéressés. Ma moue attristée ne les rassure pas et Alice entraine Gavin dans ma chambre pour le forcer à se cacher en dessous du lit. Après avoir récupéré ses livres de cours, elle se glisse à son tour dessous. J'ignorais qu'il y avait autant de place là-dessous. Ils râlent un peu pour la quantité de poussières. Comme si j'avais pu prévoir que mon dessous de lit serait une planque idéale qu'il fallait entretenir ! La bonne blague !

Moi ? De mauvaise foi ? Possible.

Mais pas le temps de commenter, Daniel et Aline sont là. Je vais leur ouvrir avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort par pendaison. Un sourire factice sur le visage - entendez par là un rictus étrange et peu conventionnel, je les accueille. Aline me passe sous le nez et m'envoie un regard noir. D'accord, ça commence bien cette affaire là. Daniel est tout aussi lugubre. Il me donne son manteau d'un geste brusque et s'installe dans mon fauteuil.

- Bonsoir… » Tente Lois avec sa voix la plus douce.

Pour un peu, je pourrais penser qu'elle tente d'apaiser une ado rebelle particulièrement farouche. 'Entraine-toi future maman' je ricane en moi-même. Malheureusement Lois lit toujours aussi bien mes pensées et elle me fait taire d'un regard… Mon futur neveu ou ma future nièce a intérêt à être sage…

- Pas de folie furieuse aujourd'hui, Lane ? » Réplique Aline. « Et Sullivan, tu te prends pour quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Ne fais pas ton intéressante. Tu couches avec lui depuis combien de temps ?

- Pardon ? » Je m'insurge. « Pourquoi ? Tu comptais sortir avec lui ?

Bon, cette dernière remarque qui dans ma tête semblait moins jalouse et paranoïaque. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une remarque destinée à prouver ma bonne foi semble avoir l'effet inverse. Si j'avais tatoué sur mon front 'j'ai couché avec Lex Luthor' aurait été pareil. Même si ce n'est pas le cas. Pas le moins du monde. A moins qu'une nuit de légers pelotages puisse être considérée comme une nuit de débauche. Alors, là, dans ce cas, je plaiderais coupable.

- Non. Je suis avec Daniel. Mais coucher avec son ennemi c'est raisonnable peut-être ?

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! » Je hurle tout d'un coup.

Non mais elle se prend pour qui la Carpette Magique ? Elle sourit soudain. Un vrai large sourire de chat satisfait par une tuerie de souris.

- Carmelina va être ravie de l'apprendre ! » Dit-elle en frappant des mains comme une gamine. « Trop facile !

Même Daniel semble être abasourdi. Cette fille est dingue.

- Tu me veux quoi exactement ? » Je demande, prête à lui arracher la tête si besoin.

- Savoir ce qui peut intéresser ma patronne. Simplement.

- Tu travailles pour nous !

- Je sais.

Soit elle se moque éperdument de ce que je lui dis, soit elle est vraiment plus tordue que ce je pensais.

- Tu dois te décider, Car… Aline. C'est Carmélina ou nous. Et ta réponse va grandement influencer notre comportement des prochaines minutes. » Elle veut répondre mais je l'en empêche d'un geste de la main. « Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Daniel.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis neutre. » Affirme-t-il.

- Je suis de votre côté. » Affirme Aline.

Neutre ? Comment ça 'Neutre' ? Et comment ça 'de notre côté' ? Mais… C'est de la folie pure !

- Une chose à la fois !

Là, c'était un joli ensemble de mon couple préféré. Ils doivent travailler leur synchronisation. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Mais je suis d'accord avec eux.

- Comment ça 'tu es neutre' ?

- Je suis neutre, Chloé. Je bosse pour Luthor. Et vous aider ne va pas aider mes affaires. Donc, je suis neutre. Et je ne compte plus revenir ici. Et évitez de venir au restaurant.

Il ne précise pas à qui il s'adresse mais je sens bien qu'il compte que nous annoncions la nouvelle à Alice. Au moins, nous avons une bonne raison de croire qu'il est le responsable du retour des parents.

- Je ne te retiens pas.

Et j'ai cru pouvoir aimer ce type ? Non. Je refuse. Je vais faire un déni sur ce point. Daniel ? Daniel qui ? Je ne connais pas. Vous devez faire erreur. Il se lève et j'ai envie de le secouer comme un prunier. Il ne peut pas être aussi mauvais, n'est ce pas ? La porte se referme lentement.

- Sinon… » Entame Aline avec un sourire. « Moi je suis de votre côté.

- Ah…

- Oui, je sais. Daniel est un con sur ce coup, il a juste peur pour ses fesses. Mais je suis de votre côté. Même si ça n'en a pas l'air.

Je grogne vaguement. Un truc très intelligent. Ca ressemble vaguement à 'Mumjumnumuuuuu' qui signifie 'ah bon ? Tu es sûre ? Ca n'y ressemble vraiment pas pourtant'. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle me répond.

- Oui. Et si je te 'déteste' en public, c'est pour le besoin du rôle. Je ne peux pas être copine-copine avec Carmélina et avec toi. Soyons un peu honnêtes. Te détester en public ne peut que m'aider à gagner sa confiance.

Ca me tue de dire ça mais ça me semble logique. Oh mon dieu. C'est horrible.

- J'vous dis bonne nuit. » Annonce soudainement Aline.

Clark se retrouve avec un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Puis Lois. Et enfin moi. Dites-moi que je rêve. Elle sort de mon appartement avec classe dignité et un sourire rêveur.

Et pour tout le reste… Et bien, on verra ça demain. Hors de question de me prendre la tête. Lois somnole déjà, une main protectrice sur son ventre. Clark la couve du regard. Je vais extirper mes deux ados sous mon lit et nous nous glissons à trois sous la couette.

Vivement demain.


	18. L'improbable journée de Chloé

On ne m'arrête plus! Yahouuuu

Excellente lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 18: L'improbable journée de Chloé**

* * *

Il est six heures quand je me réveille. Mince ! Les dossiers de Luthor ! Avec ce débarquement de squatteurs, j'ai oublié de vérifier les dossiers !

Je me glisse hors du lit avec douceur pour ne pas réveiller Gavin et Alice. Dans le salon, Lois dort comme une bienheureuse dans mon canapé. Clark me tend ma tasse de café et les dossiers en question. Il s'approche de moi, me fais un bisou sur le front – encore une victime de l'instinct paternel ! – et me murmure qu'il a déjà fait un peu de rangement dans les dossiers et que je n'ai qu'à les relire.

Je lui lance un regard peu sympathique. J'aurais pu dormir encore un peu !

- Je dois m'entretenir avec toi au sujet d'un tas de trucs que Lois et les autres ne doivent pas savoir.

- Ah.

Le silence est uniquement entrecoupé de nos messes basses.

- Gavin a surpris Daniel qui téléphonait au service de l'enfance. C'est pour ça qu'il est inquiet. Et j'ai… disons que j'ai fait un peu le ménage. J'ai contacté le service de l'enfance et j'ai pris la tutelle à ma charge. Au moins le temps que les parents soient mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Mauvaise question. Autre chose ?

- Je n'ai pas confiance en Aline.

- Lois croit que c'est simplement votre rivalité autour de Daniel qui rend votre relation si électrique.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ridicule.

- Votre rencontre, la toute première…

- Oui, bon, celle-là, je ne dis pas. Depuis… Et bien, j'ai décidé que Daniel n'était pas fait pour moi. Mais alors pas du tout. Et il est avec Aline, raison de plus.

- Si tu me l'avais demandé, je te l'aurais dit. Daniel n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu serais plutôt du style à craquer pour le méchant au grand cœur. » Fait-il d'un air machiavélique.

Et bien sur, il faut que je rougisse. Pas un petit rougissement discret. Non, non, non. Le vrai grand rougissement de fou ! Il s'étend, j'en suis sûre, jusqu'à mon cou !

- Clark ! C'est ridicule… Voyons, tu ne veux quand même pas insinuer que… Clark !

- Fais attention à toi. Mais… Si ton instinct te guide vers une personne… » Il sourit en direction de Lois, assez niaisement si vous voulez mon avis mais je trouve ça a-do-ra-ble ! « Peut-être qu'il a raison.

- Clark, tu te rends un peu compte de ce que tu racontes ? » Je demande en essayant d'ignorer le fait que je ne suis pas crédible en ressemblant à une pivoine. « Tu es quasiment en train de me dire que je devrais aimer Lex Luthor. Pire, tu me jettes dans ses bras ! C'est une stratégie pour avoir plus d'infos ?

- Nous avons été ami, lui et moi, autrefois. Je crois que ce n'était pas seulement du fait de ma naïveté. Je pense qu'il peut parfois exceptionnellement avoir un bon fond.

Je suis à deux doigts de lui répliquer que j'étais raide dingue de lui dans mon adolescence et que si on allait dans ce genre de déduction, j'aurais alors été amoureuse de lui pour qu'au final il se retrouve avec ma cousine et qu'il la mette enceinte. Mais je me tais. Au fond, ils sont trop mignons. Et Clark me donnant une pseudo bénédiction pour tenter ma chance avec Lex a quelque chose de formidable. J'ai un chevalier à mon service !

Maintenant, je suppose que je devrais l'informer du fait que Lex me drague et que je l'envoie bouler au loin systématiquement. Que je le soupçonne toujours de s'intéresser à moi pour de mauvaises raisons. Que je craque pour ses petites fesses mais que mes hormones doivent rester bien sagement à regarder et à ne rien faire de plus… Mais bon, ce n'est pas urgent.

Nous avalons notre café bien tranquillement et je m'endors encore quelques minutes sur la minuscule petite table de ma cuisine.

Quand je me réveille, Lois a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle est négligemment penchée, un appareil photo dans la main. Le flash dans mon rêve… Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Tu sais que t'es craquante quand tu dors ?

Elle n'écoute même pas ma réponse – une tentative de grognements inintelligibles peut convainquant, j'avoue – et va montrer la photo à Clark qui sourit tout aussi bêtement. Mais ils ne savent vraiment que sourire en ce moment ? C'est inhumain !

- Tu vas être en retard. » Commente-t-il, un air gentil sur le visage.

Mais vraiment, il n'y a AUCUNE justice en ce bas monde ?

Une petite course matinale, un vigile dingue qui accepte de me laisser entrer après plus de dix minutes et un ascenseur peu coopératif et me voilà enfin dans mon bureau. Juste à temps pour voir Lex me passer sous le nez suivi de Andréas (en mini robe rouge) et Aline (dédaigneuse et en robe… rouge).

Ils entrent dans le bureau du président fictif de la LexCorp. Je sens que ma journée va être longue.

« Bonjour Chloé, merci, à tout à l'heure, je suis assez occupé. Fais ce que tu veux. » Voilà ce que Lex me dit en ressortant de son bureau deux minutes plus tard. Aucune justice. Je confirme. Pire, je dirais que ce monde est l'enfer. Et cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Je peux donc faire ce que je veux ? D'accord. Je prends ma première pause de la journée.

Les pieds sur le bureau, une tasse de café dans la main, je sursaute en manquant de peu la mort en tombant de mon fauteuil et en finissant ébouillantée. Un stupide téléphone en mode vibreur. Mon stupide téléphone en mode vibreur. Je viens de recevoir un texto de Lois. Oui. Lois. Elle a eu une sorte de révélation ce matin. Entendez par là qu'elle a du discuter un ^peu trop avec son chéri.

De : Lois

Chloé, tu n'as pas eu de contacts avec ton père depuis plus de deux mois – à l'exception de ton texto après le verdict du procès. Il s'inquiète. Téléphone-lui quand tu auras deux minutes. Bisous !

Non. Pas question. Pour la peine, je tire la langue en direction de mon téléphone. Elle ne croit quand même pas que je vais vraiment lui téléphoner, j'espère ? Nos relations sont en froids. Mais du genre polaire, le froid. Papa m'en veut d'avoir travaillé pour Lex. Et de ce fait, je suppose qu'il m'en veut aussi d'être de retour à la LexCorp. Même si c'est pour lui que je le fais, papa a la rancune tenace. Et moi je lui en veux pour toutes ces années de silence radio. Il m'a laissé croire qu'il était mort.

Et Gavin avait raison. Un peu de colère qui s'exprime… et bien, ça me détend. Au moins, je ne garde pas ça en moi, ce qui serait contreproductif.

Donc, à moins que nous trouvions un arrangement convenable, c'est silence radio de mon côté. Point. Et il a Lois et Clark, non ? Il s'en est bien arrangé ces derniers temps. Qu'il continue sur cette voie.

Cinq pauses café plus tard, Andréas est toujours une garce, Aline joue très – trop – bien la comédie du 'je hais Chloé Sullivan' que pour être honnête et Lex… Et bien, Lex laisse les choses arriver. Parfait, j'ai envie de dire.

- Encore là, vous ? » Demande la voix horripilante de Carmélina lorsqu'elle me passe sous le nez pour la vingtième fois. « Lex, tu devrais trouver du personnel compétent et pas cette incompétente qui ne fait rien. Regarde, Aline est comme une sœur pour moi ! Elle devine tout ! Et elle travaille divinement bien. Une perle !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je m'attire ainsi les regards outrés de Carmélina et Aline. Dieu, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre de bon matin ! Il faudrait voter une loi interdisant de telles simagrées avant midi. Voir même les interdire définitivement.

- Je vous raccompagne. » Propose Lex en posant sa main contre le bas du dos de Andréas.

Elle sourit. Dans ma direction bien sûr. Aline a dû lui raconter que Lex et moi n'avons jamais fini ensemble dans un lit. Enfin, je suppose. Je détourne le regard pour me concentrer sur ma mise à jour de dossiers. Quand ils sont dans l'ascenseur, je me détends immédiatement.

Il faut vraiment que nous arrivions à la coincer. Et vite. Si elle décide de faire de ma vie un enfer – ce qui va certainement arriver – j'ai intérêt à pouvoir la court-circuiter.

Lex remonte enfin, un gros quart d'heure après. Il s'avance, un peu incertain de ce qu'il va dire si j'en crois sa démarche lente et son regard étrange. Alors, pour l'aider, je me lance.

- L'administratrice générale de la LexCorp est contente de toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne joue pas au plus malin, je sais qu'elle possède la majeure partie des actions de cette société. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment elle a procédé et surtout comment elle arrive à le cacher depuis tout ce temps.

Lex me jette un regard noir. Il préfère la fuite et entre dans son bureau.

- Ne me dit quand même pas que tu pensais sérieusement que je n'enquêterais pas ? » je demande en le suivant d'un pas déterminé. « Luthor, t'es un peu masochiste, non ? Tu me donnes des informations capitales et tu penses que je ne vais pas creuser ?

- Chloé… Tu t'embarques dans un truc qui te dépasse.

- J'ai cru que mon père était mort pendant des années. Ca, ça me dépasse. J'ai également cru que toi et elle vous étiez responsables. Pire encore, je crois toujours que tu peux me manipuler parce que justement, tu essaies de te disculper.

- Je suis innocent dans cette affaire.

- Prouve-le.

- Comment ?

- A toi de trouver quelque chose de convainquant.

Il passe une main lasse contre son crâne.

- Si je t'aide à faire tomber Carmélina ?

- C'est un début.

- Chloé…

- Lex, tu m'aides à coincer Carmélina et je pourrai peut-être envisager de te voir comme une personne plus ou moins digne de confiance.

- Et pour ta confiance inébranlable ? Je dois faire quoi dans ce cas ?

Je jure que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rougir à ce point. Mais c'est raté. Je suis rouge, brûlante et je n'ose même plus le regarder.

Un soupir et il s'avance. J'observe avec attention ses chaussures. Il passe son index sous mon menton de manière à m'obliger à le regarder.

En moins de trois minutes, je suis assise sur le bureau de Lex. Mon chemisier est ouvert tandis que ma main s'affaire à ouvrir sa chemise. Sa bouche traine dans mon cou en une nuée de baisers papillons. Soudain, prises par une impulsion qui ne vient pas – mais alors pas du tout – de ma raison, ma main se pose sur ses fesses de manière à le rapprocher de moi.

Il grogne et ajuste sa position contre mon corps. Je me penche un peu plus sur son bureau en l'entrainant dans ma chute. Il sourit enfin, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses yeux me scrutent et il semble trouver la réponse qu'il attendait vu qu'il m'embrasse soudainement.

Il m'embrasse !

Dieu que ça faisait longtemps !

Je gémis de protestation lorsqu'il s'écarte un peu pour reprendre son souffle. Ses lèvres rougies sont un spectacle affolant pour mes sens. Et ma raison a définitivement quitté mon corps. Je l'embrasse, réclamant la perfection de ses baisers. Et pire encore, mes doutes à son propos s'envolent loin. Très très loin de moi.

Il est… à moi. Voilà ma seule idée. Ma seule obsession. Il est à moi. Contre moi. Il est là pour moi et il est hors de question que je le lâche. Il est mon homme. Mon patron. Et peut-être aussi un peu mon ami. Enfin, je crois. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne se joue pas de moi.

Il laisse ses doigts courir contre ma joue. Un geste tendre. Loin du baiser passionné qu'il vient de me donner.

- J'en rêve depuis des mois.

- Ah…

Bravo Sullivan, quelle réplique inspirée ! J'ai honte !

- En fait, ça doit faire depuis cette soirée chez moi. Le tiramisu sans toi n'a pas la même saveur.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Il veut vraiment me tuer en fait.

- Ah bon.

Réplique inspirée, bonjour !

- Et puis, une secrétaire fouineuse, sexy en diable et qui tire la langue quand elle tape à l'ordinateur… C'est ce que je cherchais depuis des années. Le fait que ce soit toi est un plus non négligeable. » Ajoute-t-il d'un air taquin.

Je le frappe avec douceur au bras. Il est toujours penché au dessus de moi, le souffle court et un sourire léger sur ses lèvres.

- Je parie que si ma future remplaçante a une mini jupe ou un décolleté plongeant, tu m'oublieras très vite.

- Certainement pas. Parce que toi, tu seras dans mon lit, dans mon appartement et je m'arrangerai pour passer des heures et des heures et des heures avec toi.

Il empêche ma réplique d'un baiser. C'est probablement mieux sachant qu'elle n'était pas inspirée pour deux sous. Il se relève et me redresse.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui.

- Tu devrais vérifier les conditions de mon héritage.

- Ton père a… Il n'aurait quand même pas…

- Je ne dirai rien de plus.

Je souris bêtement. Aussi niaisement que Clark. C'est horrible. Je souris et je ne sais pas le cacher ni le réfréner.

- Merci.

- De rien. J'ai un tiramisu dans le frigo… Ca t'intéresse ?

J'hoche la tête. Et je l'embrasse. Encore une fois. Puis deux ou trois. Je perds un peu le compte. La journée file tranquillement. Lex et moi nous ne sommes pas collés l'un à l'autre, c'est plus quelques petites attentions ci et là. Rien de très extravagant. Et vu notre passé et mes doutes sur lui qui persisteront probablement encore un moment… et bien, disons que nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer ensemble. Mais j'espère sincèrement que ça va bien aller.

Bon, j'avoue que les obstacles devant nous sont assez nombreux.

Voir même très nombreux en fait.

Pendant que Lex corrige son dernier discours pour la réunion du comité directeur – je ricane sachant qu'il ne dirige rien du tout – j'en profite pour dresser une liste.

Réaction probable de l'entourage :

Clark – positif, il a essayé de nous caser ensemble

Lois – négatif, elle va jamais vouloir le croire

Papa – négatif, s'il ne me tue pas, c'est un miracle

Daniel – négatif, se méfier du type louche qu'il est devenu

Gavin – positif, ce génie va me dire qu'il l'avait vu venir

Alice – négatif, voudra vérifier ses antécédents juridiques et ne voudra plus que je l'approche

D'un air désespéré, je contemple mon écriture et les mots sur le papier. C'est triste à voir, j'avoue.

Oh ! J'ajoute à la va vite.

Aline – Négatif, ricanements et caftage à Carmélina

Andréas – Négatif, probablement crise cardiaque, résurrection et assassinat de Chloé Sullivan.

Triste à voir ? Pire ! Pathétique.

- Un problème ?

- Non. » Je réponds en vitesse.

- Alors viens ici.

Je jure que si notre travail est productif cette semaine, c'est un miracle.


	19. Le dieu des karmas

Bonne vacances à tous les aoutiens et puis, un grand élan d'espoir pour ma recherche d'emploi (on est master mais on rame mais on doit pas désespérer!)

Excellente lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Le dieu des karmas**

* * *

Les preuves contre Carmélina s'accumulaient depuis deux semaines. Lex m'avait bien aidée depuis notre… hum… disons notre mise en couple un peu étrange. Bon, il refuse de me donner quoi que ce soit mais lorsque je lui mets un dossier ou un mot sous le nez, il hoche la tête pour me dire si c'est utile ou non. Ca n'avance pas vite mais on avance quand même. Je ramène le fruit de mes recherches tous les trois jours à Gavin et Clark.

Et ils ne se doutent pas le moins du monde de l'aide de Lex dans cette affaire. Et ils se doutent encore moins de notre relation. Oui. Vous avez bien lu, moi, Chloé Sullivan, je tiens mon secret depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines complètes ! Un miracle !

Enfin… C'est ce que je croyais. Mais entre l'absence totale de contacts avec la bande Andréas, Aline et Daniel et les problèmes du reste de mon clan personnel, je ne suis pas sûre que ce petit miracle soit si exceptionnel.

Lois potasse tous les livres sur la grossesse, sur l'éducation, la gestion des pleurs et elle a abandonné chez moi un livre au titre accrocheur. Le 'Je suis tata bonheur' me nargue sur mon canapé.

Gavin et Clark, eux, ont décidé qu'ils allaient faire leur crise d'adolescence précoce pour l'un, très tardive pour l'autre. Pour Gavin, je pense que ça ne peut lui faire que le plus grand bien. Cloitré dans l'appartement de Clark, il s'éclate avec une alimentation ni saine ni équilibrée, des jeux vidéos qui selon lui améliorent la coordination et l'étude des situations pluridisciplinaires, des nuits blanches de marathon de films et son meilleur pote Clark Kent.

Et oui. Notre petit fermier sorti de la brousse devenu un journaliste du Daily Planet fait enfin sa crise d'adolescence avant l'arrivée de son premier enfant. Et si en plus, il peut veiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre son petit protégé, c'est tout bénéfice j'ai envie de dire. Et Lois cautionne ça. Au temps qu'il fasse ça maintenant que lorsque le bébé sera là.

Alice… Alice a la pire dérive de tous. Elle se bat pour être diplômée et pour pouvoir court-circuiter efficacement ses parents. Mais à ce point là… c'est maladif. Elle ne dort plus. Elle ne mange presque pas. Et je pense qu'elle angoisse car ses ongles sont détruits minutieusement à force de les ronger.

Donc Lois est déconnectée de la réalité et a viré sur Bébéland, les deux mecs qui étaient les plus sensés de mon entourage sont devenus des ados asociaux, Alice est une étudiante trop dévouée qui va s'attraper une méningite à force d'étudier et je sors avec le mec probablement psychopathe pour qui je bosse. Logique. C'est l'histoire de ma vie. Le karma… Le karma, je vous dis !

Ah ! J'oubliais mon père qui me harcèle sur mon répondeur à défaut de me répondre – je filtre ses appels, je suis fourbe et j'assume grave. Je pense que je vais bientôt le calmer avec un 'je sors avec un de tes assassins probables'. C'est officiel au moins, j'ai rejoins le camp Gavin/Clark pour la crise d'adolescence – tardive chez moi. Ma fin d'adolescence ayant été perturbée par la mort fictive de mon père, ce n'est guère étonnant. Ca devait me tomber dessus.

Mais sinon, oui, je garde mon secret. C'est le seul bon point de ma journée, je pense en traversant la rue.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je trouve deux mexicains applaudissant Lois qui parade en vêtement de grossesse. On ne voit presque pas son ventre rond mais elle trouve les tenues trop mignonnes.

Pour les deux mexicains, si vous vous posez la question, ce sont mes ados. Vu que Gavin doit se cacher, ils ont décidé de le faire version excentrique. La convention de science-fiction qui a lieu en ville les aide d'ailleurs à se fondre entre les cosplays et autres super héros en costumes flamboyants. En bref, cette semaine, j'aurais eu droit à la version mexicaine en sombrero, la version égyptienne maquillée de khôl et le lendemain, la version geisha (mon futur neveu ou ma future nièce va être heureuse lorsque je lui montrerai les photos phénoménale de ces versions ci), puis, ah oui ! La version Batman et Robin (sérieusement, Clark en super héros… il déchire tout) qui a fait fureur auprès de tous les fans de la chauve-souris.

- Chloé ! » Fais ma cousine en m'enlaçant doucement. « Je me suis inquiétée. Tu devais téléphoner pour nous donner des nouvelles hier !

Je ne relève pas le fait qu'un défilé de mode n'est pas une attitude inquiète à mon égard. Je ne vais pas tenter de mettre Lois de mauvais poil.

- J'étais… dans les dossiers. » Entendez par là, je montrais des dossiers à mon petit-ami en l'embrassant outrageusement toutes les cinq minutes. « Mais j'ai plein de choses à vous montrer.

Je sors sous leurs yeux ébahis une pile de dossiers. Gavin semble intéressé. Mon petit génie préféré n'est pas devenu aussi bête qu'il ne le laisse croire. Son côté analytique n'est pas loin. Pas loin du tout. Lois n'est pas indifférente et Clark se redresse imperceptiblement.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, je… » Je m'arrête un instant, dois-je leur parler de Lex et de son aide ? Toutes les données de ces dossiers sont infimes et même le génie de Gavin ne pourra pas tout relever. Ils ne savent pas ce que moi je sais. « Je dois vous annoncer que c'est Lex qui m'a indiqué les dossiers pertinents dans notre affaire.

Clark sourit narquoisement tout comme Gavin mais je m'inquiète plus de la bouche bée de Lois. 'Respire !' j'ai envie de lui hurler.

- Et tant que je suis lancée, autant vous l'annoncer tout de suite. Nous sommes un couple. Lex et moi. Depuis deux semaines. On sort ensemble. Il semble être attaché à moi. Peut-être est-il amoureux.

Je parle sans fin, avec moult gestes explicatifs destinés à les hypnotiser pour qu'ils ne fassent pas la moindre remarque.

Gavin passe de l'argent à Clark qui semble très content de lui pour le coup. Et Lois… Et bien, ma douce cousine semble au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Elle est même en larmes.

- Lois !

- Chloé… Chloé… Comment…

- Lois, je te promets, je vais le quitter. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas !

Oh mon dieu ! Si elle perd le bébé dans mon salon, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Jamais !

- C'est tellement… beau ! » Annonce-t-elle à travers un torrent de larmes. « Tu ne finiras pas vieille fille ! C'est tellement émouvant !

Hein ?!

- Oh ma petite Chloé devient grande ! Maintenant je suis sure que tu vas être la tata la plus belle, la plus épanouie sexuellement et amoureusement de tous les temps ! Je suis si fière de toi !

Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé le pouvoir des hormones de grossesse. Ou alors, ce n'est pas Lois mais son double maléfique qui veut me pousser dans les bras de Lex.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?! » Je m'exclame en tombant dans mon fauteuil. « Et toi non plus, Gavin ?

Réponse négative de chacun des participants.

Oh mon dieu.

J'ai changé de dimension.

Et Lois pleure encore et encore alors qu'un énorme sourire barre son visage.

- Mais je t'interdis de te marier avant au moins deux ans ! Je refuse d'être énorme sur les photos !

Ah…

- D'accord.

Et voilà, j'ai, moi aussi, rejoins cette dimension bizarre ! Si mon père a la même réaction, je jure que je les fais tous enfermer dans un asile ! Illico ! Non mais ça ne tourne pas rond ici.

- Chloé, ne me dit pas d'accord. Exprime-toi avec un vocabulaire plus soutenu que diable !

Je fixe Lois d'un air terrorisé. Mais qu'est ce que… Du coin de l'œil, je vois Clark qui, d'un mouvement de lèvres silencieux me dit 'les hormones'. J'ai vraiment sous-estimé ces hormones de grossesse. Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. C'est… inimaginable. Je pense sérieusement que si je venais à lui faire un bisou, elle éclaterait en sanglots.

- Je te prie de m'excuser chère cousine. Je ne voulais point t'offenser. Et je jure que tu seras resplendissante quoi qu'il arrive et je jure également que je ne me marierai pas tant que tu ne seras pas au top de ta forme. Enfin, si je me marie un jour.

- Tu seras une honnête femme, Chloé.

Et non, ça, ce n'est pas une parole de Lois. Non, ça, c'est le mini mexicain au sourire narquois de Gavin. Honnête femme… Comme si je vivais dans le péché ! Je ne fais qu'entretenir une relation platonique (pour le moment) avec mon petit-ami présumé innocent (pour le moment) du meurtre de mon père (meurtre qui n'en est pas un, soit dit en passant).

D'accord, ça ressemble un peu à l'idée que des pieuses personnes se font du péché.

- Gavin, la ferme.

- A tes ordres, femme de petite vertu…

- Tu viens de me traiter de gourgandine ?! » Je m'exclame, franchement fière de sortir ce mot mais un poil outrée de ce qu'on insinue à mon encontre.

- Tu interprètes mes paroles. Mais tu m'aimes toujours, hein ?

- T'es trop irrésistible, mon pote. » Le rassure Clark alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. Irrécupérables gamins !

- Et sinon, Gavin. » Je suis une fourbe et j'assumerai jusqu'au bout. « Un commentaire sur la situation de ma cousine et de ton pote ?

Sourire niais en guise de conclusion, je le fixe. Alors, rien à dire, Gavin chéri ?

- Oh, mais Clark fera ce qu'un gentleman ferait lorsqu'il jugera le moment opportun.

Je sens un fameux parti pris contre moi. Mais voir Lois abasourdie à l'idée qu'on la demande en mariage et Clark rougir… Ca n'a vraiment pas de prix.

Ma porte d'entrée s'ouvre avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot. Alice entre, nous salue comme si de rien n'était et s'installe.

- Salut Chloé, Gavin, tu es ridicule, Clark… Tu es sure que tu es bien résident américain ? Tu pourrais passer pour un mexicain avec une facilité déconcertante. Et Lois, j'adore cette blouse, je tomberais bien enceinte juste pour avoir le plaisir de porter cette merveille !

- Oublie. » Lui annonce Lois de but en blanc alors que j'approuve en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Et puis, trouve-toi un garçon sérieux. Aie une vraie relation durable avec lui et seulement, vous parlerez bébé. Ah, et il te faudra mon approbation pour le mec, la date de vos fiançailles et la date d'arrivée d'un bébé potentiel.

- Toi, t'es une mère poule. » Annonce Alice telle une grande tragédienne grecque. « Adieu bébé potentiel ! Adieu rêves de blouse supra sexy !

- Adieu, veau, vache, cochon, couvée ! » Je termine avec humour.

- Citation de ? » Demande Gavin.

Sale petit morveux que j'aime.

- De moi !

- Faux. Fables de Jean de la Fontaine, et plus particulièrement, c'est tiré de 'La Laitière et le Pot au lait'.

D'un soupir, je clos la conversation. Mais je me fais une petite note mentale d'aller lire ce Fontaine là. C'est pas un peu crétin d'écrire sur une laitière et un pot au lait ? Il n'a quand même pas fait fortune avec ça, j'espère ?!

- Et Alice, tu me dois cinq dollars ! Chloé entretient une relation avec Lex Luthor ! » S'exclame Gavin.

Alice soupire – c'est une manie que tout le monde fasse ça dans mon appartement ? – et tend deux billets de cinq dollars. Gavin en prend un et Clark en prend un également.

- Vous aviez parié sur moi ?!

- Sans le moindre remord. Par contre, ton père va moins apprécier. Il avait tout misé sur ta fidélité filiale. Il va perdre gros. Et Gavin va être multimilliardaire avant sa majorité s'il continue à faire des paris en tout genre avec tout le monde.

Pour vous résumer le reste de ma soirée délirante, Alice n'a manifesté aucune émotion sur ma récente mise en couple – affaire à suivre de près, je pense la débusquer chez Clark, de préférence dans la salle de bain, pour mettre les choses au clair loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Gavin a finalement avoué qu'il avait récolté au cours des six derniers mois le pactole de cinq cent dollars à force de paris en tout genre. Lois a encore pleuré. Et nous avons découvert qu'il suffisait de la coller devant la télé avec une émission documentaire sur l'Egypte antique pour qu'elle se calme. Oui, moi aussi je me pose des questions sur la santé mentale des femmes enceintes.

Et j'ai du donner la pointure de Lex, la couleur de ses chaussettes ainsi que sa couleur préférée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à redouter Noel. Si Lois se met au tricot et qu'elle s'en sort – la bonne blague, on parle de ma cousine ! – je porterai un bikini qu'elle aura fait. Fière de ma blague, je le lui ai dit. Je me retrouve donc en train de prier tous les dieux d'être clément avec moi. Il ne faut pas que ce jour arrive ! Parce que oui, j'avoue, j'ai signé un contrat certifiant cela.

Oui je suis faible. Et fatiguée. Et mon appart est truffé de gens qui ne me laissent aucun répit ! Comprenez-moi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je jure devant Bouddha et ses lotus que je ne ferai plus jamais de blague. Ni de pacte. Ni de pari ou autre chose de ce genre.

Ca me retombe TOUJOURS sur le coin du nez !

Ah oui, et le dieu des karmas ? C'est qui encore ? Parce que j'ai sérieusement besoin de le coincer et de le supplier de faire quelque chose pour moi.

- Chloé, oncle Gabe a encore téléphoné. Il sera là demain quand tu rentreras du boulot.

J'ai intérêt à trouver vite fait ce dieu. Parce que mon espérance de vie se réduit drastiquement là.

Il existe un annuaire des dieux ?

- Et n'essaie pas d'y échapper. Il est grand temps que vous parliez. C'est ton père. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. Mais évite de commencer par le sujet de Luthor. Ta relation risque de lui donner une fameuse crise cardiaque. Ou pire.

J'ai envie de lui demander ce qui a de pire qu'une crise cardiaque mais je me retiens. Je pense qu'elle insinue qu'il va juste me pendre haut et court.

- Gavin, dis-moi, tu t'y connais en divinités ?


	20. Je te crois

Un peu de retard mais pour la bonne cause ;)

Excellente lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Je te crois**

* * *

Gabriel Sullivan. Mon père. Mon futur assassin.

Droit comme la justice, il m'attend devant sa nouvelle maison à Métropolis. La devanture a ce style unique, mélange de modernité et de vieille bicoque européenne. Une maison typique du vieux centre de Métropolis. Je n'admire pas pour autant cette charmante demeure. Trop angoissée et tendue par la prestance made in Sullivan, je rate une marche du perron et me rattrape de justesse. Mon karma est atroce – aucun doute là-dessus, j'aime simplement me le répéter histoire que je n'oublie pas que si ça doit aller mal, ça ira mal, quoique je fasse - mais pas au point de me laisser de vilaines cicatrices ou d'horribles blessures. Par contre, me laisser à genoux devant papa, ça, c'était autre chose.

- Bonjour, Chloé.

Je me glace littéralement. Je suis sidérée par le ton froid. Papa n'employait ce ton que lorsqu'il voulait me réprimander lorsque j'étais gamine. J'avale difficilement ma salive avant de baragouiner un faible 'Bonjour'. La journée commençait bien.

- Asseyons-nous un instant.

Il ne m'invitait pas à rentrer. Ca, je peux vous le promettre. Au contraire, il m'indique d'un signe de main que je peux – ou dois ?- m'installer sur le petit perron où deux chaises avaient été installées. Silencieuse, j'obtempère. Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire encore plus remarquer. Mon arrivée 'triomphale' est suffisante comme cela.

Est-il déjà au courant ? Cette question m'obsède. La manière de parler est sèche. Il m'en veut. Bon, j'avoue, j'ai quelques petites, toutes petites choses à me reprocher.

- Tu comptais me répondre un jour ou bien, nous serions nous croisé au baptême de ton filleul ? Si tu ne l'avais pas évité, lui aussi, bien évidemment.

Il n'est pas au courant. S'il l'était, le fait de ne pas répondre à un coup de téléphone serait bien loin de ses préoccupations. Bien. Je vivrai donc cinq minutes de plus. Cool. Pour un peu, je ferais bien une danse de la joie, là, tout de suite !

- J'ai été très… occupée. » J'ai l'impression que mon nez s'allonge comme celui de Pinocchio. « Ces derniers temps, je veux dire. Je comptais te rappeler. Bien évidemment.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Une demi-vérité, tout au plus. Pitié, petit nez, ne grandit pas. Tu n'es pas en bois ! Mon dieu, je délire. C'est donc ça, ce que l'on ressent avant de mourir pour de bon ?

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Sullivan.

Oui, merci, je le sais déjà ça.

- Je sais.

- Alors ? Explique.

- Je ne t'ai pas répondu… Parce qu'on enquête sur Lex et Andréas. J'essaie de faire coffrer cette petite intrigante. Elle a voulu te tuer, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

- Tu l'appelles Lex ? Chloé… Ce type a monté un coup pour me tuer et toi, tu l'appelles Lex ?!

Il n'a pas l'air fâché. C'est pire. Il est blessé. Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je le coupe. Quitte à mourir, au temps que ce soit rapide.

- Il a été piégé. Et je pense qu'il y a une infime probabilité pour qu'il soit innocent et que je sorte avec lui.

- Pardon ?

- Ecoute, je travaille avec lui et… il m'aide à coincer Andréas pour prouver sa bonne foi. Je sais que c'est dur à avaler mais… J'ai vraiment envie de croire qu'il n'y est pour rien. Qu'il a été piégé. Ou que sais-je encore. Et oui, j'avoue, je sors avec.

- Et tu as pensé à moi ?

- Et quand tu t'es caché pendant des années me laissant mourir de chagrin ou presque dans les bras de Lois, tu as pensé à moi ? » Je rétorque, revancharde.

Hors de question qu'il me mette tout ça sur le dos !

- Chloé… C'était différent ! Je te protégeais !

- Moi aussi ! Et Lex m'aide !

- Il te manipule !

- Et il me pelote aussi !

J'ai la vague impression d'être vraiment très puérile sur le coup. Mais il le mérite. Si. Je vous assure. Et de toute façon, c'est foutu. Mon père et son présupposé assassin – tant qu'on ne prouve pas son innocence – ne peuvent pas être amis. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

- Tu me détestes ? » Je lui demande en regardant fixement la maison en face de nous.

Pas question qu'il me dise oui les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

- Non.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu ne le pensais pas.

- Pour le moment je ne le pense pas. » Il marque un temps d'arrêt, juste le temps que mon cœur brisé se remette à battre un peu. « Mais ça viendra. Un jour.

- Donc… » Je tente un peu gauchement. Qu'il me dise clairement ce qu'il en pense, au moins !

- Donc quoi, Chloé ? Tu comptes vivre avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Non, pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite…

- Chloé…

- Désolée !

- Tu peux l'être. Et évite de mentionner son nom.

- Ok.

- Et ne l'invite pas ici, ne me parle pas de lui, ne mentionne pas non plus l'autre garce d'Andréas. Et si tu pouvais également éviter d'ébruiter ta relation lors du procès en appel.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. » Je réponds du tac au tac.

- Evite de tomber enceinte. De te marier. De passer dans ce quartier avec ton Jules.

- D'accord. Promis. Pitié.

- Ne l'emmène pas aux fêtes familiales.

- Ok. Même le baptême ?

- Surtout le baptême. Ca pourrait le tenter et il te ferait un bébé dans la foulée.

Chloé, note mémo, ne pose surtout pas de questions concernant une possible révision de ces règles si Lex vient à être innocenté. Résiste Chloé, souris, bêtement de préférence.

- J'attends de toi une visite par semaine. Le repas du dimanche, c'est sacré.

Oh non pitié.

- Et tu diras à Lois et Clark de venir. Ainsi que leurs deux petits protégés. Ils sont charmants.

Mais il est diabolique en plus ! Ca va être un calvaire pour tout le monde et paf sur qui ça va retomber ? Sur moi ! Lois ne va jamais me pardonner des repas de ce genre ! Heureusement que ses parents et Lucy ne sont pas invités sinon ça serait atroce !

- Et Lucy devrait venir dans quelques temps. Elle est de passage dans la région.

Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Au secours ! Même Clark qui a une résistance fabuleuse face aux problèmes ne pourra pas survivre à ça ! Gavin et Alice… Gavin va nous psychanalyser tous ensemble et Alice sera bien trop plongée dans ses cours.

Joie et paix sur le monde !

- Tu veux un café ?

Je refuse poliment. Non merci. Là, vois-tu cher papa, je suis dépitée, fatiguée et je me demande ce que je dois faire. Lex me manque et je suis fâchée. Et mes dimanches sont foutus. Je m'abstiens donc de tout commentaire. Je ne veux pas le blesser et je ne veux pas commettre un crime.

- Non merci, je dois y aller, Lois et moi, nous devons analyser quelques documents.

Au moins, ce n'est qu'un pieux mensonge. Lois ne doit me rejoindre que dans deux bonnes heures et je veux juste voir Lex.

Je file sans demander mon reste. Le temps est correct. Je décide de rentrer à pieds. Mais je culpabilise. Ce qui est un comble ! Lui n'a pas l'air de culpabiliser ! Me détruire le cœur ne lui a posé aucun problème !

J'avance d'un pas rageur.

Et ça prétend m'aimer ! Quelle connerie !

Je rentre chez Lex avec brusquerie. L'ascenseur est en maintenance, je suis obligée de me farcir les escaliers. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que Lois va m'inciter à monter chez elle.

- Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ? » Me demande Lex lorsque je file directement m'affaler dans son canapé.

Pour toute réponse, je me roule en boule et pose un oreiller sur ma tête.

- Il t'a déshéritée ?

- Pire ! Je suis condamnée ! » Je marmonne dans l'oreiller. « Je ne peux rien faire et mon dimanche sera désormais consacré à la famille.

Soudain, je me redresse.

- Lex, sois honnête avec moi. » J'inspire et je me lance, mes yeux rivés aux siens. « Tu n'as vraiment rien à voir là dedans ?

- Chloé…

- Oui ou non. Je veux une réponse.

- Non, je n'ai rien à voir dans la tentative d'assassinat.

- Je te crois.

Et je réalise que c'est vrai. Lionel Luthor était un vrai menteur et cela se voyait. Il n'avait pas une once de sincérité en lui. Mais Lex, lui, il l'a. Et rien que pour cela, il mérite une deuxième chance.

- Vraiment ?

Il me regarde. Il est vraiment étonné.

- Oui, je te crois. C'est arrivé un peu par hasard mais je te crois. Et comme je te crois, que tu es innocent dans l'organisation de cet assassinat et bien… Tu vas devoir prouver ta bravoure. Tu vas venir avec moi. Au repas dominical de mon père.

- Il m'a invité ?!

- Non.

- Chloé…

- Si, tu viens. Il va devoir comprendre que j'ai fait des efforts pour lui, maintenant, c'est à son tour de le faire.

Je suis clairement consciente que je vais mettre en rogne mon père – pour ne pas dire autre chose. Cependant, je suis majeure, vaccinée, avec un karma pourri et une famille frappadingue. Dès lors… Amener mon petit ami à un repas dominical, c'est logique.

Plus encore, quitte à avoir un karma pourri, au temps que cela soit de mon fait et non d'un dieu un peu grincheux et mal luné.

- Chloé, c'est ton père.

- Je sais. Ma mère m'a abandonné et mon père a suivi. Il avait ses raisons. Mais j'ai été orpheline. Pas juste pour rire. J'ai été orpheline, avec un héritage, des problèmes et des larmes. On ne peut pas me dire que je suis un monstre si je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un. Plus encore, si cette personne n'est pas un meurtrier. Par contre, maintenant, c'est silence. Tu me prends dans tes bras et je dors une heure et demie. J'envoie en vitesse un message à Lois pour qu'elle vienne me récupérer ici et on ira prouver ton innocence.

- Tu es ma superwoman.

- Oui, je crois bien. Tu en as de la chance.

Mon message envoyé, il ne se couche pas. Je suis sur le point de me redresser qu'il m'attrape par la taille et sous les genoux.

- En avant, princesse.

Il me dépose sur son lit et se couche à côté de moi. Pour unique couverte, il passe son bras sur moi et me cale contre lui.

- Merci de croire en moi.

- De rien.

- Non, justement, c'est beaucoup. C'est vraiment important pour moi.

Je souris doucement, je suis sûre que je ne me trompe pas.

Comme promis, lois vient me chercher. Et Lex la laisse monter. J'appréhende. Donner ma confiance à Lex, c'était bien, c'était la chose à faire. Mais de là à ce que Lois me suive sur ce coup… C'est une autre affaire.

Ils sont face à face et je suis bouche bée. Embrassade, échange de politesses sur le temps et sur Lois qui semble resplendissante – Lex sait y faire avec une femme enceinte, c'est un point de plus pour lui ! – et des sourires discrets. Rien à dire, ces deux là sont vraiment impressionnants.

Je me laisse entrainer dehors et ma cousine semble vraiment contente.

- Tu l'as transformé. J'ai peine à croire que c'est Lex Luthor et pas un clone.

- Tu es sincère ?

- Chloé, le jour où je ne serai pas sincère avec toi, les aliens seront sur terre, Clark volera dans les airs et Gavin aura un prix Nobel.

Je me retiens de rire. Lois et son imagination… Elle devrait écrire des livres, pas être journaliste !

- Et tu nous as trouvé quoi ici ? » Je m'enquière.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer. Mais au moins, tu as déjà survécu à tonton Gabe. C'est un début. Et là, on va aller chez moi avec Aline.

- Aline ?!

- Oui. Elle n'est pas au courant de ta relation avec Lex. Et sinon, il y aura aussi… Daniel. Je l'ai convoqué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il doit s'expliquer pour l'affaire Alice/Gavin. Hors de question qu'il s'en tire si facilement. Je suis même prête à appeler le service d'hygiène pour son restaurant et à placer moi-même des cafards et des rats !

- Je t'aide s'il le faut ! Et les deux ados sont toujours dans le fond de leur appart ?

- Yep. C'est à mourir de rire. Perry a failli tomber dans les pommes en voyant Clark mal habillé, pas rasé et avec une écharpe multicolore appartenant à Gavin. Crois-moi, ça va rester dans les annales !

Je pouffe.

- Bon, allez, les escaliers de la mort et une soirée Aline et Daniel. Tu me gâtes Lois, vraiment, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tant pour moi.

- Allez, vieille branche, courage. Je sais à quel point tu aimes le sport.


	21. Le bonheur des dimanches en famille

J'ai honte mais depuis que mon papa a été embarqué en urgence/stagné un mois à l'hopital et maintenant que je suis son elfe de maison personnel, j'avais vraiment du mal de combler mon retard (et pas mon tetard comme j'avais noté il y a cinq secondes ^^)

Mais nous y voici! ET je pense que vous allez aimer!

Ne désespérons pas, cette fic avance doucement mais la fin n'a jamais été aussi proche ^^

Excellente lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Le bonheur des dimanches en famille**

* * *

L'appartement de Lois est une ode à la vie de célibataire endurcie. J'ai toujours été stupéfaite de constater que ses amis n'ont jamais réussi à apposer leur marque dans cet environnement féminin. Ni brosse à dents ni rasoir. Pas même un pull oublié.

Ma cousine était une déesse du célibat. Même quand elle était en couple. Mais depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, Lois voulait profiter un maximum de ses derniers mois de tranquillité dans un environnement qui lui correspondait. Ce qui faisait que son appartement était désormais plus girly qu'un magasin de jouet pour gamines. Et Clark se réjouissant d'être un ado attardé encore quelques temps avec Gavin, était parfaitement d'accord avec ça. Chacun sa vie la journée, bonheur à deux le soir et coups de téléphones super fréquents pour se retrouver ci et là. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et c'était stupéfiant à voir. Cela aurait d'ailleurs pu être rageant si je n'avais pas Lex.

Alors que Lois envahit son espace, je me permets de regarder ce qui traine à terre. Des livres, des dvd romantiques et inavouables, un soutien-gorge très sexy, un paquet de cookies entamé… C'est le paradis !

D'un geste, je balance mon sac, ma veste et mon pull, quitte à être ici, autant être à l'aise ! Vivre chez Lois à la 'mort' de mon père avait été une plongée dans l'inconnu. Tout ce que je n'avais jamais vu chez moi depuis que ma mère avait mis les voiles s'étalait alors sous mes yeux. Bon, cela ressemblait fort à ma chambre d'adolescente mais il y avait tout de même un charme unique dans cet appartement. Et j'avais appris à être… femme. Enfin, si je pouvais dire cela la vingtaine à peine entamée. Lois était plus qu'une cousine. C'était aussi simple que ça, elle était ma marraine la fée à elle toute seule.

Si on exceptait qu'elle était vraiment moins féérique et un poil plus perverse que la version Disney mais je m'égare.

Tout en soupirant de bonheur lorsque mes jambes épuisées par la longue et interminable montée de marches entrèrent en contact avec la douceur du canapé, je regardais Lois. Elle semblait à l'aise. Son ventre devenait légèrement rond. Tout en douceur.

C'était un peu affolant de voir qu'elle allait avoir sa vie à elle. A elle et Clark en fait. Et le bébé. Mini Lois – je suis sûre que ce sera une fille ! – a une chance de malade en tout cas. Et moi dans tout ça, je n'aurais que les dimanches en famille… Mince ! Bon, annonçons-lui la bonne nouvelle avec délicatesse.

- Lois, tu vas me détester.

Simple efficace et assez délicat pour une femme enceinte. Enfin, je crois. Lois hausse un sourcil en ricanant.

- Mais non. Tu sais bien que non. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Pas assez pour ce que je dois te dire. » J'affirme piteusement.

- Chloé, si tu as fini la boite de cookies, je t'assure, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en doutais. Tu ne peux pas résister à un cookie. C'est génétique.

- Mais non ! Elle est intacte ta boite ! » Je m'exclame vexée, je n'en ai mangé que deux et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il en reste. Pratiquement. « Je te parle de papa !

- Comment ça ?

Là, elle commence à se douter que cela ne va pas lui plaire. Elle se redresse légèrement, prête à fuir avec bébé.

- Il impose un repas dominical.

- Bon courage ma poule, tu vas souffrir.

Elle semble vraiment désolée pour moi. Mais elle ignore encore qu'elle est impliquée jusqu'au cou.

- Toi aussi…

- Ne me dis pas que… » Elle réalise lentement ce que cela implique. « Chloé, non ! C'est hors de question !

- Il impose.

- Non.

- Et je compte riposter dès dimanche. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! » Je grogne.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Critiquer sa cuisine ? » Demande-t-elle soudain. Les mauvais coups aux repas de famille, c'est sa spécialité.

- Je compte amener Lex contre son accord.

- Oulah. T'es vraiment sûre de toi sur ce coup ?

- Ouais.

- T'es pas bien.

- Si, j'assume parfaitement.

Mensonge ! Mensonge ! Je suis une horrible menteuse !

- Il faut que je voie ça. Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas invitée en personne ?

- Parce que je dois le faire. Et il n'y aura pas que toi. Il y aura aussi Clark, Gavin et Alice.

- Ca va être un cauchemar. Il va nous assassiner, c'est la seule explication logique… Une dinde empoisonnée peut-être ? Ou un dessert à l'arsenic… Hummm sa vengeance va être terrible.

- Ouais.

- J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Mais Lois ! Ca va être atroce ! Imagine les dégâts que cela va avoir sur le bébé ! Les hurlements de papa vont le blesser !

- Ca me préparera à l'accouchement. Et mini moi sera aussi préparé. Il parait que c'est pire que toutes les souffrances du monde. Je m'entrainerai grâce à ce… repas familial. Et dis-toi que je ça ne pourra pas être pire que lorque mon père va découvrir que je suis enceinte, pas mariée et ne vivant même pas en concubinage avec Clark. Ca, ça va être la fin du monde.

- Ah, étrange raisonnement mais ok. Par contre…

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas pas aimer.

- Dis.

- Tu ne vas vraiment, vraiment pas aimer.

- Chloé Sullivan…

- Lucy sera là.

- Adieu monde cruel !

- Ouais.

- Tu vas me devoir une énorme faveur. Du genre accoucher à ma place.

- Je serai ta mère porteuse.

- Bien, brave Chloé. Je n'en attendais pas moins.

Bon, j'avoue, je ne peux pas porter le bébé de Lois à sa place – nous nous sommes renseignées par téléphone, le médecin nous a ri au nez, logique – mais au moins, être son esclave personnel est supportable. Donc, entre deux massages de pieds douloureux, Lois accepte que je continue ma relation étrange avec Lex.

- Chloé, chou, dis moi donc, toi et le crâne d'œuf…

- Ne va pas plus loin ! Je te vois venir avec tes…

- Mes quoi ?

Règle numéro une du manuel 'ma cousine est enceinte', ne pas insinuer ou prononcer ou penser à des choses telles que 'grande, grosse, imposante, énorme' et ses dérivés. De ce fait, non, je ne finirai pas ma phrase par tes grands sabots. Désamorcer la bombe et en douceur.

- Tes adorables petites insinuations douteuses.

- Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles, je te demandais juste de me raconter ta vie sexuelle extrêmement satisfaisante. Parce que, vois-tu, la mienne de vie sexuelle est plate et sans le moindre intérêt vu que j'ai un ado qui squatte l'appart de mon chéri et qu'Alice vit pratiquement chez moi depuis que tu n'es plus aussi disponible pour la faire réviser.

- Lois, dimanche, je garde les marmots et tu… feras ce que tu veux faire avec Clark. Et non, je ne voudrai pas savoir de quoi il s'agit !

Bon, j'avoue, elle doit avoir oublié qu'il y avait des chances monstrueuses pour que mon père me tue et me serve à la place de la dinde qu'il avait prévu.

- Vendu !

Et puis, ma vie sexuelle – qui est satisfaisante au-delà de toutes mes espérances les plus folles – ne la regarde en rien. Et lorsque Clark aura… Enfin, disons simplement qu'ils auront passé un peu de temps sous la couette, elle ne pensera plus du tout à ce sujet. Lex et moi pourront continuer nos ébats jusque dimanche. Et arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver. Simplement.

- Et en parlant de vie sexuelle…

- Lois ! » Je grogne. Cette fille est une obsédée et ses hormones n'aident en RIEN à calmer cette tendance chez elle.

- Matelas !

- Quoi matelas ?

- Le gang des matelas. On a une piste.

- Je croyais que cette partie de l'affaire avait été complètement effacée du dossier faute de preuves ?

- Yep, c'est le cas. Mais Clark les a retrouvé grâce à Gavin et son sens aigu des trucs foireux dans de la comptabilité. J'adore ce gosse.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Non. Aline rentre dans l'appartement avec une décontraction qui frise le crime. Non mais elle prend de plus en plus ses aises.

- Chloé, pas la peine de râler contre elle, elle est avec nous. » Me prévient Lois d'un regard à vous glacer le sang.

- Moui… » Je marmonne alors.

Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de râler. Je ne vois même pas… Oh la saloupiote d'Aline ! Oser me voler MON fauteuil fétiche chez Lois !

- Chloé…

- J'ai rien dit !

- Continue comme ça. Aline, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Vous n'allez pas aimer.

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas, allez, déballe ton sac, Carpette !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel devant ma mauvaise humeur mais obtempère quand même. Et effectivement, un truc louche se prépare.

- Je n'ai pas pu avoir accès aux documents, elle les a mis dans son coffre personnel. Mais je sais qu'ils ressemblaient à des titres d'achats et de ventes. J'ai bien vu qu'elle avait peur que je lise ces papiers. Elle était sur ses gardes et m'a congédiée. L'homme avec elle était plutôt grand, très baraqué et avec un accent… C'était très étrange, j'aurai dit russe ou slave.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Non. Pas pour l'accent, pour le reste oui. Elle cherche à écouler ses possessions ou du moins les transférer dans d'autres mains.

- Elle aurait besoin d'argent ?

- Non. Ca, j'en suis sûre, ses affaires sont florissantes. Et pas qu'un peu. Elle dissimule des choses.

Lois plisse les yeux, signe de concentration.

- On va devoir agir. Il nous faut un de ces documents. Pas l'original. Si on lui vole, nous n'aurons plus de légitimité au niveau judiciaire. Une simple copie nous permettrait de savoir ce qu'elle veut faire et surtout, savoir à qui elle compte transférer ses possessions.

- Démerdez-vous, je ne peux rien faire. » Affirme la Carpette volante.

Question lâcheté, elle se pose là !

- Toi non… Mais mémé Chapeau et ses cousines pourraient faire impression…

Lois avait préparé son coup. Ah qu'il est bon de voir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Les oiseaux volent, Andréas complote et Lois tente de manipuler tout le monde. Merveilleuse planète.

- Hors de question. Elle me connaît trop. Elle va flairer l'embrouille. » La demoiselle agite les mains en signe de dénégation. « Hors. De. Question.

- Sauf si Chloé y va aussi et détourne son attention.

- Avec elle ?! » Je m'insurge. Non non non ! « Je ne ferai pas équipe avec… elle ! » Je m'exclame comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Hors de question.

- Bon, les filles. Vous ne vous appréciez pas. On a compris. Maintenant que c'est fait, il va falloir apprendre à aller au-delà de la première impression.

Regard noir, dos bien droit, Lois nous toise. Seigneur, elle devient une personne… raisonnable ! Mon pauvre, pauvre petit neveu – ou nièce, si tu savais ! Aline perd un peu de sa superbe. Je me tasse aussi. Mon instinct de survie refait surface.

- D'accord. » Je marmonne alors qu'Aline de son côté hoche la tête. « Je peux voir avec Luthor pour me rendre dans vos bureaux.

- Et je me démerde comment, moi ?

- Fais-toi porter pâle. Et tu entres là et tu…

- C'est sûr qu'une vieille va passer comme une lettre à la poste. Comment je justifie ça ? Hein ?

- Femme de ménage ! » Je m'écrie alors.

Je n'en reviens pas d'y avoir pensé plus tôt ! C'était tellement évident ! Lois me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre et Aline aussi, si j'en crois sa bouche grande ouverte. Mais bon, je ne sais pas si elle est vexée ou ébahie. Elle me fixe étrangement en tout cas, ça c'est sûr.

- On pourrait agir à la fermeture des bureaux. Enfin juste avant. Et tu peux débarquer avant qu'elle ne parte histoire de la chasser plus vite. Mais je vais quand même devoir prendre la place d'une autre personne. Le personnel est recruté via une agence générale et je sais qu'ils sont très méticuleux.

- Clark se chargera de la personne… disons 'originale'. Tu devras la copier mais je pense que tu pourras t'en sortir. » Affirme Lois dans un sourire.

- Oui. C'est une bonne idée. Si on ne se fait pas prendre.

Avant que vous n'hurliez au scandale, n'oubliez pas que Lois est dangereuse, qu'elle a un regard noir et… Oui, bon, j'avoue, j'ai essayé de faire un effort et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

- Je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef, Aline !

Oui. J'ai dit ça. Carrément. Je m'étonne moi-même. Mais pas autant que les deux filles qui me fixent d'un air paniqué.

- Elle a vraiment dit ça ? » S'enquièrent les filles. Semblant se mettre d'accord qu'elles ont toutes deux eu la même hallucination auditive, elles recommencent à me fixer. « Tu vas bien, Chloé ?

Cette charmante conversation s'arrêta bien vite. Daniel vint récupérer son amie, Lois me mit à la porte en me conseillant de ne plus prendre des médicaments étranges et je finis par rentrer chez moi.

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, mon samedi se passa merveilleusement bien. J'avais décidé que quitte à ce qu'il soit le dernier dans ma courte existence, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Je crois même que je n'ai pas quitté de l'après midi le lit de mon petit ami. Je ne le crois pas, en fait, j'en suis certaine. Et il n'a pas eu l'air de s'en plaindre – trop conscient qu'il risquait lui aussi sa vie. Ou appréciant la vue, allez savoir !

Enfin… Ca, c'était hier.

Et là, à l'autre bout de la table, j'entends un début de conversation civilisé entre Lois et sa sœur. Bon, j'avoue qu'il est question de noms d'oiseaux et de reproches en cascade mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Papa fixe Lex avec son pire regard tandis que Gavin griffonne sur sa serviette de table. Je suis prête à parier qu'il tente de les psychanalyser.

La crise est proche, je le sens. Ca flotte dans l'air. Il y a de très mauvaises ondes ici.

Etonnamment, mon père a laissé Lex entrer. Bon, il était tellement sonné qu'il n'a pas dit un mot et j'ai du le pousser un peu beaucoup pour passer. Mais oui, il ne l'a pas encore mis à la porte, je pense que c'est un bon point. Dix minutes et pas encore de meurtres, c'est beau !

Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous à table, attendant le repas, j'ai l'impression que mon père va faire un scandale. A moins que ce soit Lucy et Lois qui vont se jeter la nourriture à la figure – cette théorie est la plus probable si on se réfère aux Noëls des… disons, aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir. Gavin continue à écrire frénétiquement. Je me demande sérieusement ce qu'il mijote. Clark semble hésiter entre calmer sa douce et tendre et arracher le livre de droit pénal des mains d'Alice qui se préoccupe assez peu de ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

Lex me fait du pied sous la table et je n'ose pas bouger d'un cil. Oh mon dieu ! Et il sourit ce crétin ! Il sourit ! Il est fou ! Suicidaire ! Non mais vraiment ! Luthor ! Un peu de dignité avant de mourir ! Sois fort ! Courageux ! Pas... pas si haut le pied !

Papa se lève brusquement et je sursaute horriblement. Culpabilité. Faites qu'il n'ait rien compris à ce qui se trame sous sa nappe !

- Tu vois que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec lui ici. Mais assume ma fille. Assume ta trahison… Judas !

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer avant de filer en cuisine. Il va chercher les entrées.

Je mange tout sans prêter attention et Lois me demande depuis quand je mange avec tant d'entrain les endives. Je balaie sa question d'un geste de fourchette et Lucy en profite pour donner son avis sur la grossesse hors mariage de sa sœur.

- C'est vrai qu'on se serait attendu à un tel comportement venant de toi, Lucy, Lois a réussi à te griller pour le coup.

Des cris outrés me parviennent et j'avale encore une cuillère de ce mélange étrange d'endives. Je suis tellement stressée que je sens à peine le goût.

Idem pour le plat. Le pied de Lex monte, monte, monte et je mange, mange, mange pour oublier.

Seigneur, qu'ais-je fait de mal ?

Question rhétorique. La liste serait trop longue à énumérer.

Je me propose pour aller chercher le plateau de fromages. Voilà maintenant une heure que le conflit se prépare et rien ! Rien du tout ! Lex et mon cher papa n'ont pas échangé un mot. Pas un. Pas de menaces. Rien. C'est de la torture ! Gavin se marre dès que je sursaute et Clark essaie de me rassurer avec des regards absolument pas rassurants.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est un possible récidiviste ? » Me demande insidieusement papa alors que je tends un couteau à fromage à Lex.

- Papa !

- Ma douce, je ne fais que t'informer. Mais si tu veux un bad boy pour réchauffer tes draps, tu aurais pu prendre un autre homme. Ou une femme ! Tu n'as jamais envisagé une relation avec une femme ? » Me demande perfidement mon père.

- Papa !

- Quoi, je suis ouvert à toutes les possibilités. Toi avec une femme, ça serait probablement le plus beau jour de ma vie. Loin de ce Luthor.

- Arrête ça tout de suite.

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire.

- Lex, coupe le fromage. » J'ordonne brusquement et il s'exécute. Me défendre serait superflus, je suppose ?!

- Assassiner un pauvre camembert… Tu le pousse au crime, chérie. » Continue mon père.

Cette fois, c'est de trop. La goutte d'eau hors des limites de ma patience ! Et c'est le drame.


	22. Andréas contre attaque, Lex riposte

Voilà la suite! Et on approche de la fin! J'y crois pas! Encore un ou deux chapitres et nous aurons enfin la fin!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Andréas contre attaque, Lex riposte, et puis Chloé. **

* * *

Le silence est pesant. Vachement pesant. Ma main est couverte de camembert visqueux. Et encore, ce n'est pas vraiment le pire. Le pire repose en ce moment sur le visage de mon père. Cet ancien miraculé des accidents de voiture qui n'en sont pas vraiment semble sur le bord de l'implosion pure et simple.

Lois me fixe avec une moue. La moue de celle qui résiste du mieux qu'elle peut à un fou-rire. Gavin a la même expression d'ailleurs. Ah ça, ça les fait rire ! Merci la solidarité ! Clark est plus neutre. Ou il cache mieux son jeu.

Papa… Difficile de cerner ses émotions sous cette couche de fromage. Il avait l'air très bien fait si cela importe. Le fromage, pas mon père.

Un bruit étrange me fait tourner la tête et j'ai à peine le temps de voir Lucy qui balance le beurre sur sa sœur. Lois fait de même avec ce qu'elle récupère ci et là. Mon dieu, ma famille me fait honte parfois. Heureusement, Lex semble stoique. Presque blasé, en fait.

Il faudra que je l'interroge sur cette histoire avant de…

Ok. Pas de soucis. Restons calme, tranquille, cool. Parfaitement cool. C'est tout à fait normal. Clark a décidé qu'il serait bon de détendre l'atmosphère en s'amusant lui aussi et puis voilà. Normal. Normal…

Gavin est écroulé de rire sous la table pour se planquer, bien entendu, Lucy regrette amèrement son acte, coincée sous le bras de sa grande sœur qui lui tartine les cheveux de fromage. Et Lex… Lex se frotte délicatement son crâne décoré de beurre sous le sourire niais – voir très niais – de son assaillant.

Merveilleux.

Tout simplement merveilleux.

Et puis, c'est une bonne introduction à la vie de notre famille, je trouve. Au moins, il a une version très concrète du niveau de folie ambiant. C'est positif. Et s'il a assez de courage pour rester avec moi, je pourrai envisager de…

Oh mon dieu. En un instant, je pose la main sur ma bouche – me tartinant la face de la substance visqueuse prénommée camembert, ô joie – découvrant enfin l'effroyable vérité. Non, je n'allais quand même pas penser que… Croisant le regard perplexe de Lex, je me rends compte de l'horreur de la situation. C'est impensable… C'est… Oh mon dieu.

- Il faut… Il faut que je retourne au travail ! » Je m'exclame, faisant ainsi taire les convives se bataillant comme de beaux diables.

C'est la pire excuse possible. J'en conviens. Le travail, un dimanche, en sachant que mon boss est mon petit ami lui aussi convié au repas… Et ils sont au moins d'accord sur ce point, semblerait-il, vu qu'ils me fixent tous. Bonjour la discrétion.

- Bon travail. » Me souhaite alors Lex qui a attrapé de la nourriture pour se battre. « Si tu pouvais en profiter pour vérifier que l'alarme est bien mise au dernier étage, ça serait gentil. Histoire que les voisins ne nous intentent pas un procès pour négligence et tapage nocturne. Je reste ici, ça serait impoli pour un inviter de partir avant le dessert.

Mon petit-ami est suicidaire. D'accord. Pourquoi pas. Ne soyons pas sectaire. Ignorons l'alerte rouge qui clignote dans notre tête, prenons notre veste et sortons de la maison. Il est suicidaire ? Très bien ! C'est son problème… Mince, à qui vais-je faire croire ça. Je veux ma dose de câlins !

A peine dehors, sur le perron de la maison, je m'efforce de respirer calmement et je fonce au bureau. Lex a parlé de l'alarme. Hors, je sais parfaitement qu'il ne serait jamais parti sans la vérifier. A moins… A moins qu'il se soit trompé… volontairement. Essaierait-il de me dire quelque chose ?

Non. Impossible, il n'irait pas me parler en code.

Mince.

Si.

C'est tout à fait plausible connaissant le bougre !

Je rage en levant la main. Hep !

Un taxi plus tard, je rentre dans l'immeuble après avoir marchandé pendant plus de dix minutes avec le gardien. 'Un dimanche ! Venir travailler ! Les gens sont cinglés ! J'vais prendre ma r'traite, ça c'est certain. Plus de mon âge.' Marmonne-t-il dans ses dents. Il doit avoir cinquante ans et ça veut déjà s'arrêter de travailler. Quand je pense que les jeunes devront bientôt travailler jusqu'à quatre-vingts ans, ça me fait bien rire. Aucune résistance, les vieux. Enfin, si. Mais uniquement pour le tourisme et les voyages. Les sirènes des plages paradisiaques, les cocotiers et autres palmiers ont l'air de faire plus d'effets aux personnes âgées en fait, il n'y a qu'à voir comment mon père a filé à l'anglaise pour se cacher… Il est allé où d'ailleurs. Faudra que je lui en touche un mot à l'occasion.

Le rez-de-chaussée semble désert et enfin arrivée au dernier étage, je me retrouve nez à nez avec un type en costard qui semble très content de me voir.

Il est assez flippant avec ses dents blanches qui semblent scintiller. Comme le méchant dans James Bond…

- La voilà ! La plus belle des belles ! Celle qui a envouté mon meilleur pote et qui l'a convaincu que le bonheur est à portée de main.

- …

- J'plaisante, j'suis juste son notaire. Adrien, Adrien Dentellino. Mais on m'appelle Dentelle. Parce que je ne fais jamais dans la dentelle pour sauver les intérêts de mes clients. Et vous, jeune fille, vous allez être parfaite. Vous allez sauver le monde !

- Ah… » Je marmonne d'un air peu convaincu. Bon, je souris quand même pour éviter qu'il ne se mette en colère et me tue.

J'ai la furieuse envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris et de ne plus en sortir. C'est qui ce dingo ?

- Vous connaissez la situation, je suppose ?

- La situation ?

- Andréas qui essaie de faire tomber Lex depuis qu'elle a le contrôle de la société ?

- Vaguement.

- Bien. Alors, après cette entourloupe pour tenir la société entre ses mains sans que le fisc le sache, Andréas semble décidée à utiliser la société et ses finances trafiquées pour faire plonger Lex. Sauf qu'avec les flics aux fesses, la demoiselle a décidé de tout laisser tomber et de rentre la société. Trop compromettant d'être à la tête d'une entreprise alors qu'elle n'a rien déclaré. Donc, là, Lex a retrouvé le contrôle ce matin. Mais du coup, il devient une cible pour les poulets. Et c'est là que toi, tu interviens, ma beauté des îles.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais soap opéra latino. Et ce type parle vraiment sans prendre son souffle. J'étais plus impressionnée par sa performance que par ses dires, si je dois tout avouer.

- Vous m'en direz tant… » Je souffle alors que la panique s'empare de moi. Il n'a pas dit que j'allais devoir me mettre dans le pétrin. « Mais en quoi je pourrai sauver Lex ?

- Tu vas être son gage de bonne foi.

- Hin hin. Mais encore ?

- Tu vas juste attraper ce stylo et là, tu signes… » Il sort un tas de papiers de sa mallette et m'indiques trois petites cases. « Là, là et ici.

- Je…

- Non, pas le choix, pas de réflexion.

- Mais…

- Exécution ! Tu veux qu'il finisse en prison ?

- Non. Enfin, s'il est coupable, oui, je suppose que je veux qu'il suive le cours de la justice mais s'il est innocent, je ne voudrais pas…

Il sourit, ravi de ma réponse. Enfin, je suppose. Il ressemble à un gros chat qui aurait enfin choppé une souris. Ou une sirène attrapant un marin. Voir les deux à la fois. Bref, je me sens piégée.

- Alors signe ! » Insiste-t-il avec son sourire étincelant.

- D'accord. Voilà, c'est fait. Content ?

- Ravi ! Félicitation, mademoiselle, vous êtes maintenant la grande dirigeante de la société Luthor. A plus ! Et sinon, j'oubliais, n'allez pas fricoter avec Lex. On pourrait croire qu'il vous manipule pour garder main basse sur sa société. Le temps du procès et disons… » Il fait mine de réfléchir. « Les cinq prochaines années, vous feriez mieux de le virer ou bien le consigner aux tâches les plus ingrates. Notez bien. Pas de frotti-frotta.

Hein ?

C'est quoi, cette remarque ?

Il… Nous… Je…

Je suis à la tête d'une entreprise énorme. Et je crois que je viens de me faire embobiner en beauté et pas dans la dentelle.

J'entre dans le bureau principal et mon nom est déjà mis un peu partout, une photo de la famille est affichée au mur et on a même pensé à transférer mes post-it ici. Enfin, tous ceux qui concernent mes affaires personnelles. Je suppose que ce qui concerne entièrement mon job… mon ancien job de secrétaire sera transféré à mon futur employé.

Et puis, je me demande si je dois aller consulter le juge en charge de l'affaire pour lui expliquer les magouilles de la société. Les comptes doivent être dans le rouge. Enfin, je suppose. C'est peu probable que Andréas aie décidé de faire fructifier le business.

Plus que tout, je sais que mes responsabilités sont énormes et que je ne suis en aucun cas formée pour ça.

Comment faire ?

Lex ne pourrait pas m'aider. Enfin, c'est ce que cet homme a dit.

Dentellino… Qu'avait-il dit encore ? Que… Qu'il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle pour SES clients. Me jeter dans la fosse aux lions pour sauver Lex… Voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Lex… Etait-il seulement au courant de ça ?

Je décroche le téléphone.

- Yep ?

- Lex… Je viens de signer.

- Tu as… Chloé, tu n'étais pas obligée. Tu sais… Ca va être une tonne de problèmes. Il t'a expliqué le principe ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais tu vas m'aider ? Hein ?

- Chloé… Je… Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire. Disons que là, les problèmes viennent de revenir au galop. Tu demanderas à Lois de te parler de l'arbre que j'ai choisi.

- Pardon ?

- Je dois y aller. On se verra… Mais je ne sais pas encore quand.

- D'accord…

Il raccroche.

Il se passe quoi, exactement ?

De : Chloé

A : Lois

Il se passe quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'arbre ? T'as survécu ?

De : Lois

A : Chloé

Ton mec vient d'être… embarqué. Pas moyen de savoir. Là, j'prends une douche et j'arrive. Chez toi ? Dans une demi-heure ?

De : Chloé

A : Lois

Viens à la Lexcorp. J'pense que je suis la patronne désormais. Ramène tes fesses. Ps : dis au portier qu'il peut prendre sa retraite, je compte le remplacer.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que Lois arrive finalement. Et avec Alice et Gavin. Et Clark. Et Daniel et sa copine Aline la carpette magique.

Une secte. En y réfléchissant bien, je pense que je n'aurais pas dû virer mon concierge.

- On t'écoute.

- Comment ça ?

- Lex a dit qu'on devait t'épauler. Alors, on est là. Il se passe quoi ?

- Je viens de récupérer la société.

Tout le monde semble sidéré. Tout le monde, sauf Gavin.

Il a fait quoi encore ?

- Gavin ?

- Rien.

- Accouche.

- Je suis un garçon, je ne peux pas accoucher. C'est impossible. Même les études les plus modernes sur la fécondation et des grossesses masculines sont atrocement…

- Silence. Lex a fait ça et tu l'as aidé.

- Non. Je lui ai suggéré de faire un geste pour adoucir le juge à son égard. Il savait que le fisc n'allait plus tarder. Et si tu n'avais pas accepté, il aurait demandé au juge de te nommer à titre provisoire.

Parfois, je hais ce gosse. Trop… vile. Il a comploté dans mon dos !

- Et je vais en faire quoi ? J'y connais rien !

- C'est pour ça, que nous, on est là. » Précise Danny d'un air gentil. Encore un sale traitre.

- Et du coup ?

- Lois s'occupe avec Clark de faire tomber Andréas, le fisc va la charger mais on est jamais trop prudent. Et ils seront tes conseillers. Gavin et Alice s'occupent de la gestion et des contrats. Bon, tes employés sont là pour ça, mais il vaut mieux tout surveiller aussi. Amélia est ta nouvelle secrétaire et moi, je m'occupe de nourrir tes employés. Mais ça, c'était déjà avant. Du temps de Lex, j'entends.

Et voilà ma fine équipe.

J'aurais pu avoir pire. Enfin, je suppose.

Mais Amélia comme secrétaire ? Sérieusement ?! Nonnnnnnnnn !


End file.
